


Memento Mori

by P3ridot98



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, I feel like this is gonna be really bad, Idk where i'm even going with this, Neither am i, Yall ready for my mary sue?, god help me, lets light this dumpster fire, or poorly received, shall we?, so uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3ridot98/pseuds/P3ridot98
Summary: When Cosima finds herself in a world of fiction, she's sent on a downward tailspin to her demise. With reapers on her heels, and under the watch of a troublesome lord/butler duo, our doe-eyed heroine just might lose her mind. Can she keep this new reality from coming undone, and can she manage to save those fated to die? Or will she become yet another casualty on the chessboard?





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night, she was finally going to do it. After months of failed practice and dedication, she was going to perform this spell correctly. She had done it correctly for the last few months, but there was obviously something going wrong. Maybe the crystals were too much of a distraction of energy during the process. Or perhaps they just weren't authentic, after all, she had bought them from some sketchy shop downtown. Whatever the case may be, failure was not an option tonight. It was going to work, so help her God.

Truly, this wasn't Cosima's usual gig as far as her magick skills were concerned. She usually didn't venture outside of protection and healing spells. But she wanted to push herself, and from that desire, the young woman decided to dabble in astral projection. There wasn't much need for the skill, but she was curious about the concept of out of body experiences. She was also hoping to prove to herself that there was something more to this whole magick thing. Raised in a Christian household up to the age of fifteen, the young woman felt skeptical. But she knew it had been more than the power of God that helped her escape with her life years prior. As she would come to find, the truth is often stranger than fiction.

Everything was going great, the full moon was at its highest place in the sky. The candles she had brought for purification flickered softly in the brisk winter air. All was calm and quiet, and she closed her eyes, reciting the words she had written specifically to help her reach a meditative state. She said the words many times, being sure to speak them loudly and clearly. Cosima waited for what felt like years before opening her eyes, letting out a sigh when she realized that the spell, or rather she had failed, yet again. The witch was about to get up when the candles began to pop and spark, causing her to curl away in fear. She stared in surprise as the protection circle she had made began to glow, brighter and brighter, until finally it was too much for her to take. The woman was enveloped by a warm feeling as the light touched her. And as suddenly as the light had appeared, it was gone, and in its place was nothing. A cold, black, nothingness that was much less welcoming than the light and warmth she had first experienced.

Cosima awoke somewhat, feeling her body laying on cold, wet grass. Which didn't make sense, because she had drawn her protection circle in a rather large patch of dirt (it had been a small baseball diamond in a park near her dorm). Her damp orange hair clung to her porcelain neck and shoulders, and she wanted to brush the hair away. But it was only a passing thought, as she quickly slipped back into unconsciousness.

When she regained her senses, she was warm, the familiar feel of cotton wrapped around her body, and she burrowed deeper into the soft bed. The girl sighed and blindly felt around for the spare glasses she kept beside her bed. But there was nothing there, and her brow furrowed in confusion. Had she fallen asleep in another dorm by mistake? Come to think of it, she didn't even remember leaving the park. She couldn't remember much of anything, and the realization filled her with an all too familiar sense of dread. Where the hell was she is she wasn't in her dorm or the park? She felt tears of panic prick the corners of her eyes when a voice made Cosima flinch.

"Ah, I see you have awakened. I shall fetch my master to come speak with you." A smooth, and oddly familiar male voice spoke. She couldn't tell who the speaker was from across the room, but they were tall, and seemed to be dressed in a dark suit. She said nothing and the figure quietly left the room, the door clicking softly behind him. The young woman stared at the spot where he had stood only moments ago, utterly dumbfounded and confused. What the hell was going on? Where was she, who was that, and who the hell is his 'master'? And why did his voice sound familiar? The voice didn't belong to anyone she worked with or had classes with, so who was he? Cosima sat up carefully, unsure if moving would disturb whatever warped reality she was suddenly living in. An impossible thought crossed her mind and she quickly shook her head, once again feeling tears try to work their way out of her eyes. That man is dead, she reminded herself, taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

That's when she realized just how vulnerable she was; under the heavy blanket, she was almost nude. What was left of her clothes were in tatters, and her feet and legs were covered in dried mud. The witch heard hushed voices outside the door and scrambled to wrap the covers around herself before the mystery man and his so-called master could enter. The first to walk through the door was a different person than the one she had woken up to. They were shorter than the other man, and dressed in a lighter colored suit. He had what the girl could make out to be a walking stick in his hands, and he stopped about five feet from where she sat in the bed. There was only silence as he observed her, before he let out a disgruntled huff.

"Since it seems as though you need an invitation to speak, I'll get straight to the point. What are you doing on my property?" The figure demanded sternly. Cosima's brow knitted together at his accusing tone.

"Your property?" She parroted, not sure what he meant.

"Yes, my property. My gardener found you unconscious in the garden. I want you to explain to me how you got there and what your business is, being here so late at night." He returned coldly, clearly not holding any patience for the young woman.

"Could you please come closer? I'm afraid I can't see you very well." The witch said, trying to sound as proper as possible, because he obviously already thought she was worth less than the dirt she had been covered in. Without a word, the man stepped closer, nearly at the side of the bed. And when her eyes finally focused in on the image of him, she was given an answer as to who this master was.

"Ciel Phantomhive." She murmured to herself, suddenly having more questions that needed answering. This was not the Ciel she had grown up reading about. This was not the precocious and intelligent young boy she had watched solve murders and other crimes on her TV. This person was at least eighteen years old, and it certainly showed in his taller, stocky build, as well as the sharpened features of his face. It screamed the question once more; what the fuck was happening?

"You obviously know who I am, so I'll assume you're here for money or other valuables." He assumed, his visible eye narrowing at her with blatant disgust.

"I am not a thief! I don't want anything from you. I don't even know how I got here. As nice as sitting here, half-naked in a stranger's bed, and being interrogated is, I'd honestly rather go home." Cosima snapped back, raising her voice a bit. Ciel's frown deepened and he crossed his arms as the man from before joined his side.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, my lady." Said the taller of the two, who she now recognized as Sebastian. The girl recoiled defensively, gripping the sheets nervously.

"Don't come any closer, demon. I'm no threat to you or your contract, so just let me leave this place." She hissed, knowing exactly how horribly this could play out for her if they ended up cornering her. Both men seemed to freeze in shock, obviously not expecting the woman to know anything about the true nature of their relationship. Sebastian recovered first, smirking at her and straightening himself.

"You are certainly right, my lady. While you do have minute traces of magick inside you, it isn't powerful enough to cause harm." He teased, putting a finger to his chin. The witch deflated a bit, insulted by his observation.

"Magick? What do you mean by that?" The master asked his servant, looking confused, and even a bit unnerved. He had to have met much worse beings than her, so why would he even flinch at the mention of magick?

"Yes, I'm a witch-" She began proudly.

"Hardly. It's not like you possess any real power." The demon scoffed, still taunting her with his sly eyes. She glared at the tall, dark man, nearly baring her teeth.

"Watch it, dog. You're one to talk when you have yourself tethered to a spoiled brat, you're more like a glorified pet, rather than a demon." Cosima hissed, earning another bewildered stare from the duo. She cocked her head to the side and grinned, looking quite sadistic in the eyes of the two men. "Oh, I'm sorry, I believe I struck a nerve. I almost forgot how much you hate dogs. Almost." She quipped, throwing the blanket off her body, but keeping the sheet firmly wrapped around herself. The woman stood from the bed, and the two actually stepped back, both of them glaring with resentment in their eyes. She walked past the two, quietly fearing one would grab her. "Well, not that this hasn't been pleasant, but I really need to find my way back home. Thanks for the shitty hospitality." She growled, slamming the door behind her.

The hall was a bit darker than the room she had woken up in, and she carefully made her way to the dim light source at the end of the corridor. She half expected either Ciel or Sebastian to come after her at once, but she was alone, halfway to the light, which she realized was coming from a large window. Cosima passed the window, looking out as she did, when she was finally stopped. The young woman was thrown harshly against a wall, and feared the back of her head might have split open from the impact. She gasped in pain, only to have the inhale of air cut off with a hand curling tightly around her throat. She was met with a cruel smile, the teeth behind it sharp like the fangs of a wolf. It was an eerie and familiar smile she had seen on paper many times.

"It really is rude to walk out on someone in the middle of a conversation." He told her, his voice silken, but she knew what lie underneath that charming façade. The girl tried to pull back, to at least loosen the grip on her neck, but there was nowhere left to go. She was cornered, in every sense of the word. "You may dabble in spells, but that does not explain how you know of my contract with my Master. Please, enlighten me." He continued, almost hissing in her ear at this point. She cringed at the malice and hoped to the gods she would make it out of this in one piece.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cosima choked out, barely able to speak with him crushing her windpipe. He eased the tension off her throat, enough so she could talk, but not escape.

"I've been alive for hundreds of thousands of years, and I have seen my fair share of the impossible. So, by all means, blow me away." He teased, chuckling a bit. She didn't know what to say, because she was trying to work out what all had happened herself.

"I'm not from here. This time, this world. Where I came from, you and your master are...a story, of sorts. It details your contract, your master's past, as well as the present and future for both of you. But Ciel is only 12 in the story, so I'm not sure what still applies here." The witch told him, chancing a look up to gauge his reaction. His brows had knitted together and she couldn't tell if it was confusion, disbelief, or anger. It could have been all three. The demon released her from his grip and took a few steps back. She exhaled heavily and rubbed her neck, trying to soothe the pain there. He stared at the woman, still not saying anything, before he finally sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You aren't lying. That, or maybe you're just mad and truly believe all that is true. But that doesn't explain how you know about the contract." He growled, finally looking back at her and crossing his arms. "Until I discover another explanation, I will believe your story." He amended before continuing. "If you aren't from here, how did you end up here?" He asked, likely not expecting an answer.

"All I remember is that I was trying to cast a spell and it failed. Or maybe it didn't, I just cast the wrong spell-I don't know for sure. I'm just a casual user who does blessings, protection, and healing spells. This-astral projection thing is new to me, and I obviously fucked it up somehow and...created a portal or thrust myself into another dimension." She rambled, feeling herself get more stressed with each second. The demon sighed again and shook his head at the girl.

"I believe you, because you certainly aren't powerful enough for a spell of that caliber. Getting my master to believe it, however, is going to be a challenge." He confessed, rubbing his temple with a pained and aggravated look on his face. Cosima twiddled her thumbs a little, not sure how she could convince such a stuck up person that magick is real and she had accidentally screwed herself over with it.

"Well, depending on the timeline we're currently on, I could predict things, perhaps? I don't know how much has changed here aside from Ciel and his age, so maybe nothing is the same. What's the year?" She asked, finally able to speak up.

"1888." Sebastian replied promptly, and she started doing the math in her head.

"Uh okay, then that should mean Jack the Ripper is still at large, correct?" The woman inquired carefully, hoping that this timeline was something she could use to her advantage. Sebastian frowned in confusion.

"If you're referring to a criminal of sorts, there isn't one that I've heard of." He replied, and the witch's stomach dropped. Shit.

"What about the White Chapel murders? Has there not been any report of murdered prostitutes in that area?" She asked hopefully.

"There has, however, law enforcement has not noted that the murders are connected." The demon answered and Cosima smiled in relief.

"Okay great! I mean, not great, but great for me. How many victims have been identified?"

"Two." He answered, clearly not sure how this was going to help the girl's case.

"It's only just begun. There are three more victims left to be killed before The Ripper is stopped. What I know about the murders, and what seems to be true about this time line should be enough to at least convince your master that I'm useful. Maybe he won't think I'm sane, but he'll have no choice but to believe my story as more details of the case come to light." She laughed, shrugging dismissively. Sebastian simply nodded and began walking back the way they had come.

"I will inform my master that you have been apprehended. You will explain to him, to the best of your abilities how you got here. If that isn't enough, I will vouch for you." He told her as she joined his side. The woman stared at him in surprise.

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful, but why are you helping me? Why not kill me, or throw me out?" She asked, truly confused by his sudden generosity. He glanced back at her for a moment, but snapped his head forward again.

"I can't kill you, because you aren't from this time period, or dimension, for that matter. Killing you could drastically alter the future in your world, and the last thing I need is a hoard of nosey reapers coming around here." He explained, stopping in front of a door to a room just down the hall from the one she had woken up in. The girl just raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough." She mumbled, walking through the door as he held it open for her.

The lights inside were on, and they illuminated a clearly frustrated young Earl. He sat behind a large desk, his legs and arms both crossed impatiently. Ciel looked to his butler expectantly, and he bowed his head in response. The demon gestured for Cosima to seat herself in a lavish chair, set near the fireplace, which she had completely overlooked. Then again, she didn't have her glasses on, or contacts, so she couldn't see much of anything. With a sigh, the young woman pulled the train of her sheet-dress into her lap and sat down, mimicking Ciel's posture.

"Did you really expect to get away? You can't exactly outrun a demon. And I would know, I've tried many times." He quipped, smirking a bit at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're butler already pointed out that I'm not a threat, so why do you insist on keeping me here?" The girl pressed, glaring at the man, half in an attempt to see him better, and half out of irritation. The young man returned the stare and leaned towards her a bit in his chair.

"Threat or not, you still have questions to answer. You are a trespasser on my estate, and I could easily involve the police. But I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself before I do that. So talk." He ordered, his face cold and unsympathetic. The redhead didn't really expect anything else though. She gave a look to the demon who now stood obediently behind his master. He nodded, encouraging her to begin her shit show of a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima took a deep breath before letting it out and easing against her chair.

"I'll tell you what I know. And that isn't much, so please be patient," she began warily. Ciel only raised a brow at her, expectantly. The woman sighed. "As far as I can tell, this all happened when I tried to cast a spell for Astral projection. Your butler wasn't just being an ass when he said I'm not powerful. I'm not much one for spells, and I must have done this one horribly wrong." The man just stared with furrowed brows, regarding her with obvious skepticism. "My candles practically exploded into a blinding light, and after that, everything went dark. That's when I woke up here, in that bedroom." She finished, not earning so much as a peep from the Earl. "Look, I know this is stranger than what you're used to, but I need you to believe me when I tell you that I don't belong in this world. I'm not from here, and if I don't get back to my own reality, I can't imagine things will work out well for any of us." Cosima warned him. Truly, she had no idea if being here would alter the world or time lines. But she wasn't taking any risks. Ciel shook his head in disbelief before looking up to his butler for guidance.

"Sebastian," He called, sounded tired and annoyed.

"I regret to inform you that she is telling the truth. How she got here is...certainly odd, but not unheard of." The butler replied, bowing a bit as he addressed the younger man. Ciel huffed in baffled amusement and snapped his attention back to the witch.

"The two of you must be joking if you really think I'll believe any of this!" He exclaimed, looking at both of them like they were insane.

"I can prove it. I can help you solve your next assignment from the Queen." She offered timidly, knowing he likely wouldn't believe her until she delivered. He narrowed his eyes at the woman in suspicion.

"And what is my next assignment? I haven't received anything from the Queen in quite some time." He challenged, smiling as though he knew she would fail to answer correctly.

"I'm sure you've read about the recent murder in White Chapel." The woman assumed, knowing she was likely right. He must keep up with all the news, being the Watchdog of England's Underworld. He narrowed his eyes at her and replied.

"Yes, but that's hardly surprising given the areas regular criminal activity." He said dismissively.

"Mary Ann Nichols and Annie Chapman are believed to be the first two victims of a series of killings that will occur in White Chapel." The witch told him.

"I don't recall reading anything about the murders being connected." Ciel pointed out, his brow furrowing.

"It goes without saying that Scotland Yard is dragging behind when it comes to their investigation. There are five canonical victims of the serial killer known as Jack the Ripper. These two just the beginning." Cosima foreshadowed, her tone serious.

"And how would you know that?" The earl challenged.

"Jack the Ripper also exists in my timeline. He's thought to be one of the world's first serial killers. I've done a lot of research about the cases." The woman answered confidently.

"You wouldn't happen to know the identity of the killer, though, would you?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't, or rather couldn't tell him. The girl frowned at him and folded her hands in her lap.

"I don't think it's wise for me to divulge that information. But I know who the Ripper's final victims will be, and when they will die." She admitted, receiving an exasperated laugh in reply.

"Of course you can't tell me who he is, why would you? That would be far too easy, wouldn't it?" He growled, banging his fist on the desk in front of him. Cosima stood, enraged with his ignorance.

"I don't think you understand the position we're all currently in. If I tell you who the killer is and you catch them before they can carry out the final murder, it could completely destroy the future. There's no telling what could happen if I give too much away. It isn't fair, but it's for the best." She stated, unwavering determination in her voice. He didn't change his stern expression as he considered her words.

"Who is the next victim?" He asked, resting his chin on his folded hands. The woman hesitated, unsure if it was safe to tell him.

"Elizabeth Stride."

"Where?" He demanded, once again glaring at her. She rolled her eyes, once more debating whether or not this was okay.

"White Chapel, like the rest. Her body will be found just off Berner Street. I'm sure you're more familiar with the area than me." She said coldly.

"When?"

"Why can't you ask less depressing questions? Like, 'who will I marry?' "

"Dammit, girl, answer the question!" He snarled.

"You have until November 8th to stop the Ripper. The final victim will die November 9th between 2 and 8 A.M. That's all I can tell you. You have to do the rest on your own." The witch replied curtly.

"That only gives us a month to figure out who the killer is. I'm sure with the information you've given, we'll be able to catch him in time." Ciel concluded, speaking more to himself than to anyone else. Cosima sighed in agitation, hating him for ignoring her warning.

"Now, there's the matter of what to do with the young lady, my Lord. What do you wish to do?" The butler asked his master with a smile. Ciel mulled this over, not exactly hiding his curious gaze, and the young woman didn't bother hiding her disapproving glare.

"If you truly are stuck here, in another time, or reality, whatever you call it, then I'll assume you have no place to go. And you have no money, clothing, or other belongings to speak of, either." He stated, crossing his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"That's true, but if you'd be willing to make an exchange," She began, readjusting herself in her seat.

"An exchange of what?" The Earl asked, his tone cautious.

"I don't know how long I'm stuck here, or if I can even reverse this spell. I need somewhere to stay, and money to provide for myself until I can fix this. I'm willing to help around the manor, in exchange for a room in the servant's quarters and a wage." She proposed, earning a head shake from the young man.

"The last thing I need is another clumsy maid. Sebastian already takes care of all the housework, anyhow." He pointed out with a frown. The girl shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Well, perhaps he would be grateful if you hired on a competent maid to help split the responsibilities. He may be a demon, but I'm sure even he gets tired of such mundane chores." The woman argued, looking at the demon for backup.

"It would be...beneficial to have a bit of assistance here and there. I am only one butler." Sebastian spoke up, and Ciel frowned.

"But you are one hell of a butler." She reminded him with a smirk and a wink. He returned the smile and bowed slightly.

"Of course." He agreed, meeting her eyes, full of amusement. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the Lord of the house and he sighed. Perhaps he could coax more information about the Ripper out of her if he kept her around long enough.

"Fine. Sebastian, take her to the servant's quarters, introduce her to the rest of our staff, and get her set up with a room and uniform." He commanded as he began to write down the information Cosima had given him. Sebastian bowed without a word and lead the young woman from the office. He didn't say anything as they walked, and she decided to make conversation.

"The uniform doesn't require a corset, does it?" She questioned, a bit uncomfortable at the idea. She had worn corsets before, but not on a daily basis. Not to mention the fact that they were probably made differently in this time. The butler chuckled at her question.

"No, however, you'll receive less criticism from the young master if you wear one. I'm aware people in your time scarcely wear corsets, so it is up to you and your preference." He reassured her, and she was taken aback by his words.

"How would you know that?" The redhead asked, truly baffled as to how he knew about social norms in her time. He smiled knowingly down at her and winked.

"It's an educated guess, your way of speaking places you somewhere within the later half of the twentieth century, or the early twenty-first century." He replied, receiving a surprised look from the young woman and the demon smirked down at her. "You're not the only one capable of creating portals and gates." He said quietly, as if telling her a secret. That was definitely true, she knew nothing about demons, and it would only make sense that they could do things like that as well.

"You mentioned reapers swarming earlier, why would so many become involved? Aren't they short staffed?" She inquired, confused by the idea of reapers teaming up for...well, anything. They're portrayed as pretty cold, and solitary, only having partners when they're first starting out.

"Well, since your death could result in terrible consequences to one or more time lines, they would send multiple reapers to assess the situation and take me in for questioning. And as I'm sure you know, demons don't exactly get the best treatment. I'm surprised a reaper hasn't shown up already to take you back." He clarified, and the girl perked up.

"Take me back?! They can do that? How-" the demon cut her off.

"Like you said, they're understaffed. They have to spread themselves throughout time in order to get their work done on time." He replied, leading her down yet another hallway.

"How do you know so much about this?" She demanded.

"I've skipped through time here and there. It does take a toll, however. Demons weren't built for that type of travel, at least not on a constant basis." Sebastian explained, seeming to enjoy how overwhelmed the girl looked.

"This is all too much, I just wanna go home." Cosima groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"You will soon. Right now, it's only a matter of biding your time until they come to collect you." He assured her, and she did find comfort in knowing she wasn't hopelessly stuck here for the rest of her life. The butler opened a door, revealing another, smaller area of the mansion. It didn't seem to have electricity like the rest of the manor, but in the candle light, she could tell they were in a hallway with several rooms along both sides. She could hear faint snoring from a few of the rooms as they passed.

"This is the servant's quarters, you'll be staying here with me and the rest of the Phantomhive servants. I'll introduce you to them in the morning." He said as they stopped at a door near the end of the hall.

"Before anything else, I supposed you'd like to clean up, yes?" He asked, smirking when she practically blurted out a desperate "Yes!". "Well, then allow me to show you the bath house." He said, opening a door at the end of the hall. Unlike the rest of the servants quarters, this room was lit with electricity. Inside was a large, almost pool-sized basin of water, surrounded by tile. On one of the walls, there were a few faucets, and on the opposite wall, there was a set of shelves with clean towels sitting on top of them.

"As you'll find, we are very lucky to have this luxury. Few nobles and even fewer common folk have running water, so we are able to bathe more frequently than most. However, there are some rules about the bath. Before you enter the large bath you must first clean your skin thoroughly. After that, you're free to enjoy the bath water as long as you like. Through the adjacent door, there is a path to the outhouse." He informed the young woman, gesturing to the door in question. She nodded in understanding, still a little awestruck by the room. It wasn't fancy or elegant by any means, but it really did solidify the fact that she was in a very different time.

"I'll be back shortly with your uniform." He finished, turning to leave. Hesitantly, Cosima allowed the sheet around her lithe frame to fall to her feet. She balled it up unceremoniously, and set it somewhere to keep it from getting wet. She removed the scraps of clothing and tossed them aside as well. The woman took this time to examine her underwear, which was hanging on by a literal thread. She unhooked her bra and looked at it, noticing it was mostly intact, and what had been cut or torn could easily be sewn back together. She approached the wall of spigots and turned the valve of the one closest to her, releasing chilly water all over her feet and the tiled floor. She gasped and cursed in surprise at the unpleasant temperature. At least the bath will be warm, she thought, forcing herself to get started on washing away the mud on her feet and legs. She could feel bits of mud and grass on other parts of her too, and mentally prepared herself for the cold water she would have to clean herself with.

After washing her body and hair as best she could without soap, she rung out her hair and sectioned it off, creating two messy braids. She slipped into the steaming bathwater, sighing contentedly at the feeling. She knew she shouldn't linger long and keep the butler waiting, limiting her soak to a few calming minutes. When she was done, she dried herself off with a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around herself. As if he knew she had finished, a knock came at the door.

"My lady, are you ready?" He asked from the other side of the door. She made her way to the door and opened it with a small smirk.

"I have a name, you realize." She pointed out, finding it amusing that in the entire time she'd been awake, neither the demon nor his master had asked for a name.

"That's right, how rude of me. I never stopped to ask." He commented, smiling sheepishly in return.

"It's Cosima." She told him, following him as he lead her back down the hall.

"A unique name." He noted, stopping in front of a door.

"Thank you." She mumbled, having picked up on the sarcastic air around his comment. Sebastian opened the door and allowed her to walk on first.

"This will be your room, if you're here long enough to collect any belongings or extra clothing, you may keep them here." He informed her as she looked around the modest room. There was only a twin bed, a small bedside table, and a wardrobe. It was all very plain, and just a bit worn, but she wasn't about to be picky. On the bed was a neatly folded pile of clothes, and a pair of shoes set on the floor in front of it. "This will be your uniform. We can see about any alterations needed in the coming days. For now though, this should suffice." He continued. The girl smiled wryly at the narrow-soled shoes and looked back up at the butler.

"I can already tell you, I'm not going to fit into these shoes. I might be better off in a pair of men's shoes, they should be wide enough." She laughed.

"I believe I can remedy that problem." He said, as he entered the room adjacent from Cosima's. He opened a wardrobe and rooted through it a bit before pulling out a spare maid uniform, a corset and a pair of shoes that looked like they might actually fit. The demon stood and handed the items to her.

"Here you are, I'd recommend trying the uniform on to ensure that it fits. I will wait for you outside, should you need any help." Cosima stared at the corset in her hands and screamed internally, not sure if she would be able to manage. Sebastian noticed this and spoke up.

"The corset is optional, I know they are uncomfortable." He conceded. The redhead just nodded back and closed the door to change. She didn't have much light, with only one candle lit by the bed. She set everything on the bed and dropped the towel wrapped around her form. First thing's first, getting the corset on. The girl was at the very least going to try to wear it as often as possible, to avoid trouble with the master of the home.

She loosened the laces just enough so she could slide into it. At least it didn't constrict her chest as well, she could live with that. It fit over her body like a vest with an open chest and she began to slowly tighten the corset. After getting it somewhat snug, the woman tied the laces and put on the slip which was meant to give the skirt volume, and cover her breasts. There was zero support there and she chuckled to herself. Thank God my bra survived, she thought, as she grabbed one of the final layers of the dress. It was made out of a thicker, stiffer fabric than the cotton slip, and the witch attempted to button it as best she could, missing one here or there.

She wrestled her way into the overly complicated apron and straightened herself out as much as she could without a mirror, calling it good. She wasn't about to fuss with the bonnet or the stockings. She opened the door and walked out, still somehow wishing she had underwear of some kind.

"It fits, the skirt is going to be a bit of a hindrance though. I'm used to pants." She said, fiddling a bit with the long apron and skirt. At the very least, it wasn't long enough to hit the floor and trip over.

"I can give you a pair of trousers to wear underneath, if that would help." The demon offered, and Cosima nodded.

"I think if I keep the corset fairly loose most days, it won't bother me. It's a little more flexible than the ones I've worn before."

"Excellent. Well, if there is nothing else, I should leave you to rest. I'll fetch you in the morning after my duties and introduce you to the rest of the staff." Sebastian explained.

"Sounds good. Thank you, Sebastian." The woman said, giving him a small, genuine smile. He looked a little surprised.

"Whatever for?" He asked, a bit confused

"For showing me kindness. I showed up out of the blue, stirring up your lives, and while you might have almost killed me earlier," He smiled sheepishly. "You've more than made up for it by taking responsibility for me. I appreciate you going out on a limb to help me." She finished, earning a smile from the butler.

"What kind of demon would I be if I didn't help wreak a little havoc here and there?" He teased. Cosima chuckled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, so all of this is only for your entertainment? I can't say I blame you. Domestication must be terribly boring." She amended sardonically.

"It has its perks. One of them being able to mess with the young master from time to time." He confessed with a playful wink.

"Well, you've definitely pissed him off. I'll be sure to keep it fun while I'm around, though." She promised, hoping she'd be able to tease Ciel at some point as well. The demon grinned charmingly down at the witch.

"And in return, I will keep you alive until you find your way home. You'll find that the role of a Phantomhive servant can be a dangerous one." He warned, his tone still light with amusement.

"I'll remember that. Enjoy your tongue-lashing from the young master. I'll see you in the morning." She joked, closing the door partially.

"Goodnight, Ms. Cosima." He said with a small bow of his head.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." The woman replied, before closing the door fully.

Finally alone, Cosima undressed, folded her uniform, and crawled into bed. As she lay there, staring at the darkened ceiling, she finally realized how famished she was. She rolled onto her side and sighed. She could tell that sleep would not come to her easily tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Cosima was woken up by what she could have sworn was a bomb going off. She shot up in bed, her heart dropping in fright from the rude wake-up call. The woman had absolutely no idea what was going on, but she rushed over to the almost empty wardrobe and grabbed her uniform. She quickly tightened the corset before wrapping the ends around a bed post and using her weight to pull the laces even tighter. Once she was sufficiently gasping for air, the witch tied the laces into a bundle for her to easily release later. She threw on the petticoat and slip, making sure to button each button up to the nape of her neck. 

She shoved herself into the black dress, buttoned it, and tied the apron around her waist. Cosima then sat on the bed and struggled to bend over enough to put on her stockings, silently chastising herself for not having put the stockings on first, before constricting herself with a corset. The redhead glared hatefully at the shoes she spied in the corner behind the door, knowing she would have to lace the damn things up as well. With that done, she finally put on the little frilly bonnet, tying it under her chin and exhaled what little air she could hold in at the moment. She nervously opened the door to her room and glanced around. All the other doors were still closed, but she didn't hear snoring coming from any of them. 

However, a second explosion rang out and the young woman jumped in surprise. It sounded off to her right, somewhere outside of the servant's quarters, and she left out of the other door which leads out into an open courtyard. From there, she could see smoke billowing from another part of the mansion, towards the far leftmost part of the mansion. She ran as best she could towards the source, the soft ground giving way a bit under her steps. She was just about to round the corner of the mansion, when a third, and final explosion was set off. This one happened to take a wall with it, sending the bricks that made up the structure flying through the air. And with the way her luck was as of late, a piece of the debris hit her in the chin, hard enough to knock her to the ground.

As the smoke cleared and the witch slowly regained her hearing, she heard shouting and yelling coming from what had once been the kitchen. There were three figures standing around in the rubble, all of them squabbling with one another about who was to blame. ****

"I told ya not to use dynamite, Bard! It just destroyed the kitchen and the eggs you were in such a rush to cook!" A female scolded, her voice making Cosima cringe slightly at its high pitch. ****

"S'not my fault this kitchen isn't built better, the young master really ought to reinforce the kitchen by now." A man argued, crossing his arms. 

"Let's just get this mess cleaned up before Mr. Sebastian gets back!" Piped up a younger boy, appearing to be in his mid-teens. _Ah, lovely, it's the ever troublesome trio of servants I'd read about for years as a teenager._ She groaned as she sat back up, rubbing her chin to assess the damage done to it. The three turned to Cosima in surprise, the young woman of the group gasped and ran over to her.

"Oh goodness, are you alright? We didn't mean for you to get mixed up in all this!" She asked, pulling the girl to her feet and looking her over for wounds. 

"Uh I'm alright. But I agree with you, he probably shouldn't be using explosives as a cooking method." Cosima said, looking past the maid to the tall dirty blond still standing in the kitchen. He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. The maid, Mey-Rin, frowned and turned back to the cook.

"See? Even the new girl knows better!" She exclaimed, gesturing back at Cosima.

"I was trying to do something nice for the girl, to make her feel welcome!" He argued, raising his voice a bit. Mey-Rin sighed and looked back at the redhead with a smile. ****

"It really was an accident. We wanted to make you breakfast, as a sort of, 'welcome to the team' thing." Mey-Rin explained, walking with the witch through the debris pile that was the kitchen. "I'm Mey-Rin, the maid around here! That's Bard, he's supposed to be the cook. And this is Finny, he's the gardener." She introduced. Cosima blushed in embarrassment, remembering that Ciel had said his gardener was the one who found her. _Poor kid, I must have scared the shit out of him._ She walked up to him first, and he seemed just as embarrassed as her, his whole face red and a small nervous smile shining through. ****

"I was told you're the one who found me. I'd like to apologize for any discomfort I might have caused you." She said sincerely, looking at her hands on her skirt instead of the teen. ****

"A-ah don't apologise! I'm just glad you're alright!" He stuttered, waving off her apology. She tried to look up at him, but it was hard.

"My name's Cosima. Thank you for helping me." She told him, extending her hand for him to shake. He took the woman's hand and shook it very carefully, and she was suddenly reminded of his inhuman strength. He was trying not to hurt her, and it was endearing how gentle he was being. ****

"Welcome, I hope we can be friends." He said, finally overcoming his embarrassment. Cosima couldn't say the same, however, and just nodded with a smile. Bard stuck his hand out next and she met him halfway. His grip was much more intense, and she squeezed back, earning a nod and smile from the cook.

"Decent handshake, for a dame." He admitted with a wink. She just smiled back and turned to the only other woman in the group. The witch found herself wrapped in a friendly hug and it caught her off guard, but she returned it. ****

"Welcome to the bunch!" She laughed, letting the woman go. The redhead chuckled a little and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Welp, we oughta clean this mess up before we get in trouble." Bard spoke up, grabbing a broom from one of the intact corners of the room. Finny and Mey-Rin protested simultaneously. ****

"Finny and I aren't going to help you out of this one, you'll have to face Mr. Sebastian on your own." She told him sternly. The cook scoffed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up with a match. ****

"Yeah, so what? I'm not afraid of 'im anymore. Not like he does anything but scold us." He boasted with a confident grin. Cosima wasn't sure if demons could sense when a person is talking illy about them, but it would seem so. Because as if he'd simply sprouted out of the ground, Sebastian was behind the cook within a second. He gripped the man's shoulder, making him jump and whirl around in fear. The butler looked down at the ex-soldier with an expression of contempt, and he immediately began apologizing for the damage to the kitchen. The demon just sighed and handed Bard the broom he'd dropped in his fright. ****

"I want this mess cleaned up before afternoon tea. Get it done." He ordered, walking past the sniveling cook and in Cosima's direction. He went straight to dusting the new maid off and straightening her mused hair. He licked the thumb of his glove and ran it over the cut on her chin, presumably to wipe away blood or dirt. But when she went to run her fingers over it herself, the cut was gone. The woman's eyes widened in astonishment but she said nothing. He removed the soiled glove, revealing his faustian seal. Cosima glanced at Mey-Rin, who quickly avoided looking at it and went to join Finny and Bard in the kitchen. With a fresh glove in place over the mark, the demon addressed the witch.

"You'll have to forgive their carelessness. They do mean well, and they have their usefulness." He apologized, guiding her back into the mansion.

"Well, you certainly didn't pick them for their service skills. And you shouldn't expect so much from them, honestly. They're fighters, they aren't meant for this sort of work." She pointed out, and the butler sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Truly, I should have hired actual staff while I was at it. But the fewer people in on this life we're living, the better." He defended, placing a finger to his lips in a playful 'shhh' gesture. ****

"I suppose that's true. So does that mean you expect me to do a poor job as a servant as well?" The girl asked jokingly. Sebastian thought about it for a moment before answering. ****

"Well, if your serving skills are anything like your spell casting..." He trailed off, smirking down at her. She frowned, rolling her eyes. ****

"You're fucking on, Pennyworth. I'll show you I've got what it takes." She proclaimed, walking backwards so she could look at him as she spoke. The demon grinned and took her hand to shake it. ****

"Don't you know it's dangerous to make wagers with strangers?" He teased, his eyes shining that demonic color that normally hid under a layer of brown. Cosima grinned in return and took her hand back, shoving it into the deep pocket of her dress. ****

"You're no stranger to me. Remember that." The witch warned, facing forward again. "I almost forgot to mention, I need a pair of glasses, like really bad. Is that something we could do today?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him. ****

"I was planning on taking you into the city with me anyhow, I have a few errands that need to be taken care of. Can I trust you to fulfill them after you get your glasses?" He challenged, his tone serious. She felt her confidence falter at this and paused. ****

"Well, I don't really know my way around, but I'll certainly do my best." The woman assured him, though she wasn't so sure of her ability to carry out these tasks. ****

"I will supply you with a list of the places you need to go and their addresses. You can ask others for directions while you're out and about." He told her, handing her a neatly folded piece of paper. Cosima looked over the different names of shops and didn't recognize any of them from the show or manga. When she looked up from the paper, she realized they were in a set of stables. The witch shrank a bit, knowing she was surrounded by horses. Cosima didn't hate horses, per say, but they were extremely intimidating to her. Being only five feet, five inches tall, most of them towered over the redhead. ****

When she saw Sebastian saddling a horse and bringing it out of its stall, she felt anxiety start to constrict her lungs. _Does he expect me to ride that beast?!_ It was a beast of an animal, standing 16 hands high, pure black with a long wavy mane. Beautiful as it may be, the woman did not want anything to do with it. Noticing her discomfort, the butler spoke up. ****

"Are you afraid, my lady?" He asked in a teasing tone. Cosima couldn't muster the resolve to retort, instead wringing her hands nervously.

"Isn't he a bit...big to be riding?" She inquired, smiling hopefully, praying he would, at the very least, choose a smaller horse for her to ride.

"Not at all, the master rides him all the time." He replied with a smile of his own, dashing her hopes in the process. When the woman didn't seem to calm down, he said, "I can help you up, if you like." He offered, guiding the horse toward her so she could climb on. Cosima shook her head vigorously, stepping back fearfully. ****

"No, I-I don't really think I want to." She stuttered, feeling her heart begin to pound at the thought of riding such an enormous thing. His face fell in irritation and he sighed. ****

"Cosima, we haven't the time to waste with this nonsense. Now, come here." He scolded, offering his hand to the witch. She took it hesitantly and placed her left foot in the stirrup while the demon held her waist securely. She looked back at him, unsure if she could do this without crying from fear. ****

"On the count of three. 1...2...3!" He said, hoisting the young woman up onto the horse as she swung her leg over the saddle. She squeaked, feeling herself slide back the way she had come and clung to the horse for stability. Cosima looked at the butler, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He just laughed and shook his head.

"You're even more hopeless than the young Master when he first started riding." He quipped with a grin. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. ****

"Fuck you." She cursed, turning her head to the other side of the stable with a pout. ****

"I'd be honored, really, but now isn't the time for that. Now, can you sit up, my lady?" He asked. The woman slowly started to raise herself off of the horse's neck, when it let out a loud snort. She screamed, immediately going back to clinging onto the giant horse. Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he did often while dealing with the other servants.

"I can ride with you, if you're really incapable of doing so alone." He offered, though she could tell he was less than pleased with the situation.

"Please..." The redhead whimpered, raising herself up fully now.

"Fine, then, you can ride in front--" ****

"No, no, no! You're steering this thing!" She shouted, scooting back on the saddle to make room for him. He shook his head again and climbed onto the horse with ease.

"This isn't off to a very good start, my lady." The butler informed her, and she scoffed. ****

"Excuse me for not liking big animals, I didn't realize being a good servant meant having to mount a fucking horse." She grumbled, crossing her arms. ****

"You have to be somewhat independent, my lady. I can't hold your hand for everything if you expect to prove yourself useful to the master." He reminded her and she knew he was right. ****

"This is one thing I need help with, okay? I'll get better, I just need practice." She told him, knowing she could conquer this fear with a little time and patience on his part. ****

"Shall we go, then?" He suggested, looking back at the woman.

"Yeah, let's get this ride over with." She sighed. As soon as the horse started moving, she gasped and wrapped her arms around the demon's waist. He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at her. ****

"Are you alright back there?" He questioned with a smile.

"I'm fine...just startled me is all." She assured him, hiding her face in his back. ****

"Ah, well, we'll never make it to town in time at this rate. We're going to have to go faster, Ms. Cosima." He told her, before clicking his tongue a few times and patting the horse's side. They went from a calm walk to a sprinting gallop in a whole two seconds, making Cosima scream even louder than she had earlier. She held onto Sebastian tighter, as if he were a lifeline. 

"It's a good thing I don't need to breathe, isn't it?" The butler commented, but she knew he wasn't joking, and she felt bad for holding on so tightly. The witch loosened her arms a little, hoping it was enough to be more comfortable for him. She kept herself pressed to Sebastian until they reached the entrance of the city and the horse slowed to a light trot. She straightened up so she could look around and saw that the people seemed to be staring at the pair.

"Why are they all looking at us?" The woman asked, leaning in so only he could hear her. ****

"The people around here are used to me coming alone on my errands. You're definitely an attention grabber." He explained as they came to a stop outside of a shop. Sebastian dismounted and helped Cosima down from the horse.

"You can have your eyes examined here and they will also provide you with proper glasses. This should be more than enough to pay for them." He said, handing her a few notes and shillings to cover the cost. He reached over the saddle to grab a burlap bag and handed it to her as well. "You can place the items from the list here. Come with me for a moment." He added, pulling the woman towards an alley. She stared up at him, a bit confused and on guard. He placed his hands on her shoulders and hunched down a bit to speak quietly to her. ****

"I'll be back to get you after serving the Master his breakfast. Until then," He began, pulling his glove off with his teeth. He took her hand and dug his sharp nail into the palm, making her hiss in pain and try to pull away, but he held her hand still. He then bit his thumb, drawing blood, and let it drip onto her wound. Cosima screamed in pain, but Sebastian quickly cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. A seal and symbols appeared on her hand, burned into the flesh somehow. The woman shook, tears running down her face as she tried to breathe through the burning sensation. The butler took his hand away from her mouth and put his glove back on. "If you need me, just call my name." He said, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. ****

"What is this?" She breathed, examining the symbols burned into her palm and fingers.

"A blood pact. It's only temporary." She looked at him in horror and he chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry, I'm not going to take your soul. This is simply a precaution, there's no telling if there are reapers in the city looking for you. And since I can't stay with you, this ensures your safety. If there is any trouble, I will assist." He assured her, exiting the alley. He turned back to the witch and lingered for a brief moment. "Stay safe." He said finally, getting back on the horse they rode in on. Cosima waved goodbye to him and entered the shop he had dropped her off in front of. A bell chimed overhead as she walked in, and a man appeared from a back room of the shop.

"How can I help you today, miss?" He asked with a kind smile. She smiled back out of politeness and approached him. ****

"I need an eye exam and a set of glasses." She told him, receiving a nod in reply. ****

"Right then, come with me to the back, dear." He replied, gently placing a hand on her back. The eye exam was fairly similar to what Cosima had experienced in her own time, which honestly surprised her. She hadn't realized technology had come so far this early on. The woman was made to read charts and looked through different lenses to test which ones worked best. When he was finished, he wrote down her prescription and started searching for the proper lenses. He handed them to her to make sure they worked correctly, and she nodded. He then led her back to the front of the store to wait while he placed the lenses in a wire frame. After about an hour of waiting, he came back out with the finished product and handed them to the redhead. She thanked him and gave him the money Sebastian had given her for them, hoping it was enough. ****

The man gave her the change and she went on her way, a bit awestruck when she stepped outside. It felt good to see again, and she was surprised she had made it this far without her glasses. She looked at the list and looked around to see if she could find the street nearby. When she found that it wasn't anywhere near her, she asked a man for directions, he pointed down another street and gave her a few other street names to follow. Cosima dwelled on what had happened earlier at the mansion with Sebastian's Faustian mark as she walked. Mey-Rin had looked away from it, as if she were afraid of it. Did the rest of the servants know he was a demon? It would make more sense for them to be in on the nature of Sebastian and Ciel's relationship. Things really _were_ different here. 

The woman successfully found the butcher shop on the list and picked up the cuts of meat as instructed, putting them in the satchel she'd been given. Next on the list was the local herbal apothecary, which luckily wasn't too hard to find on her own. As she approached the shop, she realized that it was right next to a funeral home and felt herself perk up with excitement. Maybe this was the same one Undertaker operated out of. She set the thought aside though, promising to explore after her errands were finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of the story so far in the comments. I'm kind of iffy about the whole thing even though I've invested so much time behind the scenes for it haha. Pls, i crave validation lmfao


	4. Chapter 4

Cosima opened the door to the shop, and was instantly hit with a wall of humidity and warmth. The front part of the store was mostly made up of bay windows to let in light for the many vining plants and herbs growing inside. She heard a door near the back open and close and she stretched herself onto her tiptoes to see who it was. To the woman's surprise and utter delight, it was the legend himself. The best grim reaper in the Dispatch's history, the Undertaker. She tried not to stare in awe as the grinning man walked around the counter towards her.

"Hello there, what can I do for ya' today, my dear?" He asked, folding his boney hands under his chin in a cartoonish manner. She chuckled a bit, her face turning red. Cosima hated to admit it, but she had always sort of had a thing for the grey haired goof.

"Uh, I'm just here to pick up an order for the Phantomhive manor." She replied, trying desperately to stop smiling so much.  _ God only knows how fucking creepy I look. _ He took the paper from her hands and examined it for a moment.

"Ah, you're running the butler's errands today? You're new to the Phantomhive manor, hm?" He inquired, handing her the paper back. 

"Yes sir, I'm the new maid. But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing working in here? I thought you ran the funeral parlor next door." The woman asked, a bit confused. 

"That's right. Oddly enough, this goes hand in hand with my other business, since floral arrangements are in such high demand at funerals these days.” He began to explain. “When you're surrounded by death everyday, you stop appreciating life. So, I opened up this shop to give myself a place to remember what life feels like." He answered, coming closer to her. She hadn't realized how imposing his stature was until now. She also noticed that his silver hair was well past his waist, and that the scars on his hand and face didn't so much look like scars as they did art. They were perfectly placed, like they had a purpose at one time. She willed herself to stop staring, turning to look at a planter filled with lilies.

"An interesting statement, coming from a reaper. I figured you might find comfort with the dead." She presumed, stroking one of the soft petals on the flower. Before the young lady could react or move away, he held her from behind, forcing her head back to look up at him. He let out a hum, running his thumb over her cheek as he studied her. She felt her face flush, and had to resist the urge to squirm away.

"A clever one, aren't you?" He said into her ear, dropping a few small bags into her hand, and placing a vile in the other. He glided over to a group of succulents and picked up a watering pail from the floor. "After centuries of delivering souls to Heaven and Hell, it really does wear on one's mind. It's nice to be around the living in small doses." He explained.

"I don't mind the dead all that much. They're humor is a bit stiff, though." The witch joked, earning a small titter from the silver haired reaper.

"How will you be paying today, my dear?" He asked, looking back at her. She jostled the burlap satchel around as she collected the pence she had left over. She counted them in her hand, honestly not sure how much was really there. 

"I'm not sure I have enough in actual money. Will you settle for a dirty joke instead?" She proposed, raising a brow at him. He grinned widely and giggled a bit.

"It seems you know my weakness, fair lady. But I have to warn you, I don't crack easily. This old age has hardened me quite a bit." He warned, though, she highly doubted that. The woman beckoned him over with her hand and had him bend down so she could whisper it to him. When she finished, she pulled away to gauge his expression. It was a bit flat with surprise, but it soon melted into a grin followed by loud peels of laughter. It wasn't nearly as hard as he'd made it out to be and she laughed with him after a moment. His laughing slowly died down and he wiped his eyes. The witch had almost forgotten he even had eyes with his bangs constantly in the way.

"You're a woman after my own heart. It's yours." He said, catching his breath again. She smiled, satisfied with herself.

"I'm flattered. If it isn't too strange, would you mind if...I popped over to your other establishment?" She inquired, knowing it wasn't something most people would be eager to do. He cocked his head to the side, intrigued.

"You  _ seem _ rather healthy, what business would a lady like yourself have in a funeral home? Planning for the future already?" He assumed with a smile. Cosima chuckled and shook her head.

"No, actually, I'm a student. I'm studying mortuary science back home. I want to become a medical examiner." She told him, receiving what she could only assume was a look of surprise from the older man. Well, as surprised as someone can look with most of their face covered.

"I have to admit, we don't have many women with the stomach for that sort of work. At least, not here in the city." He replied, tapping absently at his bottom lip. She shrugged off the casual sexism and smiled. 

"I grew up in a funeral home most of my life, my family are all either morticians or pathologists. So I've been around death as long as I can remember." The woman explained, following him as he lead her to the back of the apothecary where a door connected to the other building.

"Ah, it's a family business, then. That makes sense, most people in this practice aren't here by choice. In fact, they're dying to get out of it." He quipped, and she giggled. 

"Well, my last living relative passed away some time ago. I could have done anything, if I wanted to. But I love the work, so I decided I would find a job in a similar field." She said, looking around at the coffins. They came in several styles and sizes, some obviously for children, and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Love for the job certainly helps." He reasoned, and the redhead nodded in agreement. She walked over to a shelf full of beakers and jars with various organs floating around inside. A bit insensitive to his customers, she thought. Not too many people mourning their loved ones are going to want to see organs. She opened one of the jars, curious to see what was inside. Low and behold, it was full of shortbread cookies, shaped like bones. Cosima smiled and pulled one out.

"Do you mind if I have one of these? I haven't had anything to eat in...well, I don't know how long." She confessed, a little embarrassed. But her hunger definitely outweighed any shame she felt at the moment. 

"Have as many as you like, dear. Just tell me another one of those jokes and we can call it even." He said, chuckling a bit. She quickly swallowed the mouthful she had and nodded.

"How's this, There once was a girl named Alice, who used a dynamite stick for a phallus, they found her  **REDACTED** in North Carolina, and bits of her  **REDACTED** in Dallas." She joked, earning a loud guffaw from the reaper, which he quickly stifled with his hand. Once he calmed down enough, he spoke.

"That was even funnier than the last one. They have a lot of dirty jokes where you're from?" He asked, resting his elbows on a closed coffin.

"Oh, you have no idea." The woman replied, as she walked over to one of the small, child sized coffins and opened it, looking at the interior. "Do you like this job? I mean, it isn't very exciting or lively, but do you enjoy what you do?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder at the man. He sat himself down on a coffin and crossed his legs under his long, dark robe.

"Do you mean working with dead bodies, or my old profession?" He inquired with a smirk.

"The bodies. The prep that goes into morgue work isn't as thorough or efficient in this time as it is where I come from, so it seems like it might be a bit harder to work in these conditions." She clarified, taking a seat on a coffin across from Undertaker.

"Are you criticizing my work?" He challenged, a hint of humor in his tone.

"Not at all, I just mean that the process is different where I'm from. We keep the bodies on ice to avoid further decomposition, this also helps with the...uh, lovely aromas bodies tend to emit while they rot." The woman replied, earning a nod of understanding from the reaper.

"I see, you aren't used to the stench yet." He affirmed, and she shrugged. 

"To be fair, I haven't exactly had the opportunity to be exposed to it." She defended, throwing her hands up.

"Is that so? Would you perhaps like to see a client of mine, then? Just to get your feet wet?" He suggested, standing up. She stood as well, wringing her skirt anxiously.

"I can't promise I'll be able to handle the smell, but I think I'll take you up on that offer." She laughed, forcing a smile. Cosima truly hoped she would be able to handle the stench, otherwise, it could throw a wrench in her career path. All of the bodies that she had ever seen had been well preserved and didn't smell too horribly.

"Wonderful, right this way, my dear." He chirped gleefully, placing a hand on her back as he showed her to a room hidden behind a thick curtin. The smell of old blood and various bodily fluids filled her nose and she quickly switched to breathing through her mouth, coughing to cover up the sound of her gagging. She pulled out the vile Undertaker had given her earlier, praying whatever was in it would smell better than the body in front of her. She dabbed a few drops around her nostrils, and it helped, but it wasn't enough to really mask the smell. The woman inched a bit closer to the body on the slab, still covering her nose and mouth. 

The woman on the table had greasy looking brown hair that sprawled out and clung to the table. Her skin was turning grey, completely drained of its color. Liver mortis had set in fully, a purple-yellow blotchiness formed underneath her, meaning he hadn't even started embalming her yet. She was an older woman, at least in her forties. That, or she had lived a very hard life that had aged her horribly. Cosima had seen plenty of dead bodies come through the funeral home she had grown up in, and more battered and disfigured corpses on the Internet. But this, this was so much more than just some old fart who keeled over, or the bodies she was used to seeing.

She could see the enormous slit opening up the victim's neck, as well as the one on her lower abdomen, the flap of skin and muscle that had been pulled away so the killer could easily reach inside her. The body had a few post-mortem bruises on its arms, and there was a chunk of the ear missing. It wasn't the most gruesome thing Cosima had seen, but it was harder to process in person. 

"She was found in Whitechapel, a real mess when they brought her in to the morgue. The boys had a hard time keeping her innards in 'er." Undertaker spoke up, nearly making the young woman jump. She let out a deep breath and took her hand away from her face.

"Is she...one of the Ripper victims?" She asked, already knowing full well who this woman was.

"You're very well informed, love. I don't know of any ripper, but that's a right fitting name for whoever got ahold of this las. I believe she is the second in a string of murders by the same man." The reaper replied, a disgusted frown tugging at his mouth.

"What do you make of these? Who do you think the man could be?" She questioned, curious to hear any of his theories.

"Well, I'm not much of a profiler, but I know there will be more deaths like this. Men like this are as predictable as feral animals." He muttered, crossing his arms. "What's your take on it, darling?"

"I have the advantage of hindsight when it comes to these murders. The first thing to address is the method of killing. They slit the woman's throat, a rather jagged and poorly done job, if you ask me. But they also seem to know a great deal about the human body. With her, for example, her kidney was precisely removed and mailed to the police. Removing an organ like that, in the dark, on a busy street, it wouldn't be possible for your average killer." She noted, helping herself to a pair of gloves so she could touch the body.

"You're forgetting the most disturbing part. Her womb is missing. It wasn't found at the crime scene, either. So it can be speculated that the killer is keeping them as trophies." Undertaker reasoned, pointing to the gaping hole in the woman's abdomen. Hesitantly, Cosima moved in to take a closer look. None of the other organs looked like they had been damaged or cut. She then examined the laceration to the victim's throat, taking notice of the striations left in the cervical vertebrae, likely from the blade used by the killer.

"These crimes aren't random. The killer clearly knows these women personally, enough to want to mutilate them and harvest their body parts." The witch stated, removing the gloves and setting them on the slab next to the body. The man nodded, resting against the back wall as he observed her.

"I agree, but what could be the motive behind these murders?" He pondered.

"Some might say money, they are prostitutes after all, they probably have a few sharks taking money from them in exchange for protection while they work. But I think it's deeper than that. This is depraved, disgusting, sadistic. I think these murders are fueled by something much stronger than a simple debt. This is revenge." Cosima illustrated, gesturing to the woman.

"Revenge for what?" The reaper asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Who knows?" She said, passing back into the front room of the funeral parlor.

"It would seem you do. Tell me, how do you know so much about this ripper that even the Yard hasn't figured out?" He demanded, grabbing her by the hand. 

"All in due time, the killer will be stopped. Until then, I think it's best I keep my mouth shut." She replied, turning to him calmly.

"Hm, I think you're right, my dear. You'd better stay safe with all that information on him. He might find you out." Undertaker warned, taping the woman's nose playfully.

"Trust me, he won't." She said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out the vile and small bags he had handed her earlier. "What's all this for, anyway?" She asked, looking inside at the dried herbs.

"Hell if I know, but if I had to guess, someone is trying to lose weight." This made her eyebrows knit together, baffled at the prospect.

"Lose weight? Is that what this stuff does?" The woman inquired, putting the items away.

"Not necessarily, they're common appetite suppressants though." He admitted.

"What would a demon need with suppressants like these?" She wondered aloud.

"What indeed, my dear. I'd say he's been hunting for his meal a bit too long, and it's starting to catch up to him." The reaper suspected, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Once again she flushed in embarrassment, avoiding his gaze. "You don't seem all that bothered to be working alongside a demon. Nor do you flinch in the face of death incarnate. You must be a brave little thing." He said, still playing with the girl's hair. She tried to laugh off the comment.

"Not really, he isn't much of a threat to me since he has a contract." She said, waving off the compliment. Undertaker grabbed her hand again, startling the witch. He examined the marks in the palm of her hand, and she felt her stomach drop.

"Ah, but it seems he wants to keep you close. He's a smart mutt, isn't he?" He teased, wrapping an arm around Cosima's waist, as if he were about to start dancing with her. She just nodded back, a bit speechless from the close contact with him.

"I assume he doesn't want me being collected by the likes of you before I can be of use to his master." She told him, smiling a bit up at him. He tilted his head, not sure what she meant.

"Now, what would I want with--oh, I see now," He began, dipping her back a bit, and she held on to him for support. The woman looked up at him in surprise, and found she could see under his bangs from this angle. His eyes were an unearthly green, and they glowed ever so slightly. It was hypnotic and she couldn't seem to look away. "I thought I recognized you." He murmured, causing the girl to panic.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, trying to pull away from him.

"You're the one causing a stir in the higher-ups of the Reaper Dispatch. That means I could have the pleasure of escorting you back to your home." He purred, snapping her out of her trance.

"I thought you were supposed to be seceded. Though, I certainly wouldn't mind such a charming fellow taking me by the hand." She confessed, slipping from his hold, just as the bell above the door of the shop chimed.

"Cheeky thing you are, dear." The reaper said, pointing a finger at the redhead. She smiled, and looked over at the person who now stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, Miss Cosima, but we are running late. We must make our way back to the manor to start preparations for dinner tonight." Sebastian spoke calmly, though, she could sense the irritation coming from him.

"That would be my fault, butler. I suppose I kept the little lady a bit too long. Send the earl my regards." Undertaker interjected, making his way to the woman again.

"Do come again, if you ever need a lesson in anatomy." He insisted, gently grabbing her chin. She nodded, and joined Sebastian at the door.

"Oh, we'll be seeing each other again shortly. Until then." She said, waving goodbye. Cosima followed Sebastian to the horse, and once again was filled with fear just thinking about riding it.

"Did you get everything on the list, my lady?" The demon asked as he helped her up onto the saddle.

"Yes sir, it's all in here." She replied proudly, patting the bag slung across her body. The butler hopped on the horse, taking the reins and steering the horse back the way they had come.

"Good work, then. But next time, don't get caught up with men. Especially a man like  _ him _ ." He warned, glancing back at the young woman. She rolled her eyes and held onto him as the horse began to pick up speed.

"He's harmless, and I don't mind the attention. I actually got information about the Whitechapel murders, well, one of them at least." She tried to justified. The demon wouldn't have it though.

"He may be an ally to the Phantomhive family, but he isn't completely trustworthy. Please proceed with caution around him, Cosima." He ordered, and she sighed.

"I will." She lied, closing her eyes as they rode back to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burying people, embalming things; the family business.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sebastian and Cosima got back to the manor, it was time to begin the preparations for dinner. 

"How are you in the kitchen, my lady?" Sebastian asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice. She grimaced and wobbled her hand a bit.

"I like to think I'm a damn good home cook, but I'm not sure if my skills will suffice when trying to serve nobility." She said, not sure if she could cook anything worthy of eating. Sebastian sighed and nodded.

"It's a start, compared to those other brainless oafs I have employed. Why don't you start by peeling and dicing these carrots for me?" He suggested, pointing to a cluster of carrots next to the sink with a knife. The woman nodded and he handed the knife to her. She rinsed off the carrots and cut the stems and leaves off before starting to peel them as best she could without an actual peeler.  _ Do those really not exist yet? Weird.  _ She then started cutting the carrots into coins and diced them afterwards. She was extremely nervous that she might have done it incorrectly, because while they were diced, it wasn't exactly the prettiest. The demon came over and inspected the carrots for a brief moment before going back to what he was doing. 

"Next, I need you to cube those potatoes." He instructed. The witch nodded, and took a quick peek over at the demon to see what he was doing. He was seasoning the meat she had purchased in town earlier. She wandered around the kitchen and found a bag of potatoes. She washed the remaining dirt off of them and began cutting each one into bite-sized cubes. The maid set them aside with the carrots. She cut up several other vegetables as ordered and put them all together while Sebastian seared the meat in a pan. The pair put the vegetables and meat in a pot with beef stock and placed a lid on top to let it cook. Sebastian sighed and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you for your help, Cosima. This is the first meal I've had help with in quite some time that didn't end up exploding." He praised, patting her shoulder. She returned the smile and nodded.

"I'm just glad I did a good job. I'd like to redeem myself after the whole horse incident this morning." She replied sheepishly, feeling embarrassed just from the memory. The demon chuckled.

"You shouldn't feel too bad about that. That was our largest colt." He admitted with a sly grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, frowning.

"And naturally, you thought to put a small woman like myself on him?" She asked, sensing he had picked that horse just to intimidate her.

"Naturally, I thought nothing of it. I assumed you had ridden before." He lied, obviously enjoying her annoyance. Cosima sighed and began to braid her hair like she had the night before--her neck was starting to sweat from the heat of the kitchen.

"I have, but I'm not fond of it." She replied, taking a seat at the table in the corner of the kitchen. The woman was surprised that, for the most part, the kitchen had been repaired. Aside from the ceiling missing and a few bricks missing here and there, it was almost fixed.

"Fair enough. I'll be sure to put you on a smaller mare next time." Sebastian promised as he set out a silver tray and brought out a tea set from the China cabinet.

"I'd appreciate it." She laughed, joining the butler's side to watch him. He grabbed a tin from a cabinet and set it next to the teapot.

"Well, now that dinner is well on its way, would you like to help me serve Master his afternoon tea?" Her stomach dropped at the thought of having to see Ciel again. He hadn't bothered to hide his annoyance in regards to her presence last night, and she wasn't looking forward to being openly glared at again so soon. She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Do you believe that's a good idea? I'm not entirely sure he would be pleased to see me right now." She pointed out, earning what looked like an almost embarrassed smile from the demon.

"You'll have to excuse the young master, he can be very...rigid without really meaning to be. I'm sure now that he's slept some and had time to think over the situation, he will be much more pleasant to be around." He assured the witch, and she scoffed in amusement. 

"Somehow I doubt that. But I might as well go with you, it isn't like I have anything better to do." She concluded. The butler tried to give her an encouraging smile, but the charm was lost on her.

"Wonderful, I'll go over proper serving techniques with you before we go." He told her cheerily. She just listened quietly as Sebastian showed her how to properly pour and serve tea, how to hold the tea pot, as well as how to make tea how the master liked it. "Let's be on our way, my lady. We shouldn't keep the young master waiting." The woman nodded in agreement and followed him down the hallway as he pushed a carriage with the tea on it. "I forgot to ask, but how are those glasses? Can you see better now?" He inquired, glancing back at her for a moment.

"Yes actually, they're amazing. You have no idea what a relief it is to be able to see clearly again." She laughed, pushing them back up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm glad to hear it. Hopefully, with those, you'll have better depth perception than Mey-Rin." He joked and while it made her snicker, she felt bad for the maid, it wasn't her fault she couldn't see with those stupid glasses on. Mey-Rin had incredible farsight, something that made her an excellent sniper whenever the need arose. But as a maid, one could only imagine how hard it was to carry out even simple tasks with her glasses on. 

"Sebastian," Cosima began, looking at the newly burned symbols on the palm of her hand. "Do you happen to have a spare set of gloves?" She asked, earning a perplexed look from the demon. When he saw that she was focused on her hand, he nodded and reached inside his tail coat, producing a pair of gloves. They were a bit too big, but she slipped them on anyway, just as they stopped outside a set of heavy wood doors and Sebastian knocked.

"My Lord, Cosima and I have come to serve you your afternoon tea." He said, waiting patiently for a response.

"Who?" They heard the man ask, and she had to stifle a laugh. Sebastian just smiled in amusement.

"Our newest maid, my Lord." He clarified, waiting again.

"Come in already, then." He called. The demon opened the door and pushed the cart of tea, with the young woman following closely behind. She could feel Ciel's eye on her but she didn't have the nerve to return the eye contact. 

"I see you were able to survive your errand run in the city. That shows that at the very least you can be useful for something." He stated with a smirk. The redhead glared up at him and forced a smile.

"I can't tell if you're insulting me, or just really bad at praising people." She quipped, receiving a shrug from the earl.

"Take it however you'd like, I suppose." He said, his tone impassive. Sebastian cleared his throat and she turned to him questioningly. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and gestured to the teapot. 

"Oh, right. Um, for this afternoon's tea, we have an oolong blend from Oliver Puff and Company." Cosima couldn't help feeling extremely stupid and humiliated saying this as she set a tea cup and saucer down on the desk. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed the teapot and began pouring the steaming liquid. As she poured, the lid slipped off and rolled onto the floor. "Shit." She cursed quietly, setting the teapot down. Ciel's mouth twitched as he forced down a smile, something the woman noticed before he quickly returned to his icy expression and that damn glare. The witch looked away and picked up the lid, putting it back in place. Thank the powers that be, it hadn't broken or chipped.

"You know, servants aren't supposed to curse like that. At least, not in front of their employers." He informed her, and she could feel herself flush with embarrassment. She bowed her head a bit, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the floor.

"I apologize, my Lord. I'm sure you've realized, I'm not used to serving just yet. I'll continue to work on it." She promised, taking the teapot back over to the cart.

"At least the tea isn't in your lap, my Lord." Sebastian interjected with a smile, trying to play mediator. The maid stifled a giggle and Ciel allowed himself to smirk at the remark. 

"That's very true. That was the first and last time I let Mey-Rin serve me anything hot." He noted, and Cosima smiled.

"I'll be sure to get the tea inside the cup every time, my Lord." She assured him with a small bow of her head.  _ Am I supposed to curtsy or something? _ She wasn't really clear on the etiquette of a maid, given she hadn't seen Mey-Rin interact with the Master.

"Tell me, where did you come from? You may not be from another world, but you certainly aren't from here." He remarked, gesturing for her to take a seat, like she had the night before. Awkwardly, she made her way over and sat down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well, I'm from America, one very different from the one you've probably visited. There, I make a living as a housekeeper, so I suppose working as a live-in maid isn't too much of a career change. I'm also attending college." She replied, trying not to let her nerves show.  _ As much of a pretentious douche as he seems, I need to make a good impression, and I certainly need him to like me somewhat if I'm going to get out of this with my sanity intact. _

"What are you studying?" He inquired over the rim of his cup. She shifted in her seat, practically squirming under his gaze.

"I just finished some prerequisites for mortuary science. I want to become a medical examiner." She answered excitedly. She honestly loved talking about school and what she wanted for her future. She couldn't hide the passion she felt for the profession she'd chosen. Sebastian and Ciel both looked a bit surprised by what she had said.

"Is that so? Then I have someone you'd probably like to meet. He can share in your enthusiasm for the dead." He said, placing his cup down on the dish.

"I'm afraid she's already found her way to the Undertaker, my Lord. He seems to be quite intrigued by her and her odd interests." The demon told his Master. Ciel narrowed his eyes a bit but didn't seem to react otherwise.

"He's the strangest man I've ever met, but he seems very informative about the topic of his work. Speaking of which, I have some information about your latest case." She mentioned, steering the conversation elsewhere. Ciel didn't seem impressed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Go on then." He ordered, his tone clearly skeptical. Cosima wanted to roll her eyes but caught herself.

"Can I assume you've recently received orders from Her Majesty?" She began. Ciel picked up an envelope with a broken wax seal on it.

"Yes, and that is one of the only reasons why I am humoring this deal of ours." He was sure to clarify. The woman resisted the urge to bite back with harsh words, opting for a smile.

"Excellent. Well, I spoke with Undertaker about my schooling, and if you'll pardon the details, he offered to "introduce me" to a client of his. And this client just so happened to be the latest victim of Jack the Ripper." She explained, hoping it would gain his interest. His brow furrowed in confusion and he straightened up a bit.

"He just let you see the body? Without any sort of payment or exchange? That doesn't sound very much like him." He accused, and she just shrugged with a smile.

"I figure he only let me see the body because he wanted to test my resolve, I also told a pretty good joke." The woman reasoned, smiling proudly. The man observed her coolly, sitting back.

"What did you learn?" He asked, setting his cup down.

"From examining the body, I noticed some important details that seemed to be overlooked by the Yard. For starters, the various cuts and lacerations seem to be...different." She said.

"In what way?"

"Perhaps discussing the bloody details over tea isn't the wisest." The witch warned, eyeing his cup. Ciel simply bore into her with his one visible eye and with a sigh, she relented. "They looked as though they were made by two different people. The cutting of her neck was ghastly, she was nearly decapitated from the force used. There was also a substantial amount of bruising around her chest and shoulders, suggesting she was held down while she was being mutilated. In contrast, the incision made on her abdomen was perfect, precise. Something only seen in surgery from an experienced hand. The removal of her organs was very accurate as well. Some random crazy person wouldn't be able to remove those organs with that amount of success. It's obvious that each individual involved had their own very different weapon." She explained, watching as the Earl's expression darkened.

"So, you're telling me, we're looking for two suspects? One with a medical background, the other possessing brute strength to hold these women down and nearly tear them to shreds in the process?" He phrased. Cosima nodded.

"Exactly, my Lord. I will tell you now, you are up against evil in its truest form, something you haven't had to face before." She advised, earning a self assured smirk from the man.

"I'm sure I'll manage. With your hindsight, and Sebastian's skillful investigation techniques, we will solve this case in time." She didn't want to remind him that they couldn't interfere with the killings, that they just had to let history play its course.

"If you would, explain to me how you know when and where the next killings will take place." He baited. She realized that he did this a lot. He was trying to test her, and she didn't like it.

"If you think I'm crazy now, you're going to believe I'm absolutely batshit after this." She joked, letting out an exasperated huff. Ciel's lips pressed into a hard line for a moment. 

"I recommend that you correct your language while you're here. I could care less what words come out of your mouth, but it's frowned upon to use such words, especially for women. Keep that in mind before you spew obscenities." The noble urged the woman, his voice clipped with checked irritation. Noticing this, Cosima stammered out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I grew up talking like this. I'll do my best to limit it to private interactions." She took a breath before continuing. "In the world I'm from, you're the main character of a story. This story details your contract with Sebastian, your past...your future. Including your cases, namely the Whitechapel murders. We have our own Jack the Ripper in my world, but he was never caught." Ciel just stared at her, slack jaw and looking thoroughly bewildered. The woman could only chuckled.

"Yep, that's the look I was expecting. I won't fault you for your skepticism my Lord, in fact I might be concerned if you actually believed me without substantial evidence. But I'm a patient woman, and the truth will come to light soon enough." She conceded, smiling confidently. The man offered a smile in return, though she could sense the cunning and smugness in it.

"I look forward to it." He stated. Cosima stood from her seat and joined Sebastian as he opened the door. She looked back at the man, a shred of pity in her gaze.

"I wouldn't if I were you, my Lord. You'll find that catching Jack the Ripper is a double edged sword." Cosima forewarned, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting five chapters to make up for my absence. Things got crazy with work and home so I forgot I have a laptop lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters look weird, for whatever reason AO3 isn't saving my formatting so I'm going through to fix it.

After they returned to the kitchen, Sebastian ordered Cosima to check on the other servants, to see if she could assist them with their duties while the demon tended to his own. Cosima nodded and set out to find the various members of the Phantomhive staff. She found Finny first, out in the garden, over watering the plants.

"Oh dear, you're going to kill those if you don't let up." She commented, joining his side. The young man looked distraught at the realization and looked to the woman for guidance.

"Oh no! What do we do, Cosima?" He asked, tears welling in his crystal blue eyes. Cosima was a little stumped herself, seeing as she didn't know how to care for these specific plants.

"I suppose we could put them in the sun so they can dry out faster. In the future, though, I recommend checking the soil before watering. Some plants like lots of water and moist soil, but others only need to be watered when the soil is dry. We should probably replant these other ones, too." She said, picking up one of the planters so she could relocate it. 

"Ah, right! How do you know so much about plants?" Finny asked admiringly. The woman resisted scoffing at his naiveté and shook her head.

"I don't, really. I've got a few house plants, but aside from that I don't have much experience. I just know the basics, the rest is trial and error." She explained simply. Now that she thought about it, her plants would be long dead by the time she got back to her world. The two got to work on repotting the other plants in pots with adequate drainage, a job that proved to be quite messy. Once they had finished, the redhead suggested that they change and clean their soiled uniforms. They proceeded to the laundry room together, where they found Mey-Rin in her own pickle; she had managed to get soap, suds, and water all over the place. In the end, she made more of a mess than anything else. 

"Let's work together to clean this up quickly, huh? We can avoid the butler's wrath if we take care of it ourselves." Cosima suggested. She was trying her best to be patient with these people, but it was becoming increasingly taxing. She could sympathize with Sebastian and his struggle to teach these three. The two servants agreed and they got to work, mopping up the water and soap, and then drying the floor by hand to ensure no one slipped. They then worked together to do the laundry properly, cleaning their dirty uniforms as well. With everything hung out to dry, they decided it was time for lunch. The trio headed towards the kitchen, where they saw a cloud of black smoke crawling out of the kitchen.

"You've got to be kidding me." The witch said under her breath as she rushed over to the kitchen, Finny and Mey-Rin following behind her. Inside she saw Bard standing by the stove, a flamethrower in hand. "Bard!" She snapped, unable to stop herself. The man and other two servants flinched at her harsh tone, and he turned to her, looking like a deer in headlights. "Can you honestly tell me that you think that a flamethrower is an appropriate kitchen appliance?" She demanded, crossing her arms and glaring pointedly at the blond. He stammered and tried to get out a response but Cosima cut him off. "You're better than this, Bard. Clean this up, put  _ that _ outside, and let's make something to eat, okay?" She ordered, rubbing her temple. She realized that this was something she'd seen Sebastian do as well and quickly stopped herself.

"Who died and made you queen of the manor?" Bard challenged, looking down at her with a frown. Thoroughly annoyed with his unwillingness to bend, the woman approached, nearly chest to chest with him. She glared up at the man, which would have been a funny sight for anyone who walked in on the scene. 

" **I** did. If you care to fight me on the matter, you can do so  _ after _ you've managed to make something without burning it to ashes." She quipped, not willing to waver on the matter. It seemed to shut him up and left the other two servants stunned to silence. With a click of his tongue and a grumble, the cook complied, going to set the flame thrower outside. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself. When Bard came back inside, he joined Mey-Rin and Finny. She looked at them all, feeling a bit ashamed of her outburst. "I'm sorry for being aggressive. Sebastian has already thrown me to the wolves and it's only my first day. He wanted me to help you all with your tasks if you needed it, and I'm trying my best to keep everything together." She apologized, bowing her head a bit. The tallest of the bunch just chuckled, earning everyone's attention.

"Sounds like 'im to do something like that just for shits an' giggles. Let's prove to that limey bastard we aren't useless, eh?" Bard proposed with a smile. Cosima smiled in return.

"Let's do it!" She said enthusiastically. With that, the group all pitched in to make something for lunch. With everyone working in tandem, it was a manageable task that yielded a wonderful result. When it came time for dinner, there was plenty of stew left over, which Sebastian had given the four other servants permission to eat. As they all came to sit down to eat dinner, Cosima finally realized that one servant was missing; Tanaka.

"Where's Tanaka?" She asked, noting that she hadn't seen him the entire time she had been there, either.

"Oh, he's on holiday! He should be back sometime tomorrow." Mey-Rin answered. The redhead just nodded in understanding. 

"You helped Mr. Sebastian make this? It's really good!" Finny piped up cheerfully. Cosima just shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the praise.

"I didn't really do much, I just helped cut the vegetables." She confessed sheepishly.

"Still, that's more than some can do." The other maid commented, glancing briefly in Bard's direction. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, by the way, I found these in the garden this morning. Do they belong to you?" Finny asked, holding out a pair of black frames, one lens was so cracked it wasn't useful, and the other one had fallen out of the frame. The woman sighed ruefully and picked them up out of his outstretched hands.

"Oh...yeah, they did. They're useless now though." She chuckled, setting them on the table.

"I'm so sorry, I-I was a little too rough with them when I picked them up." The gardener tried to explain. She just shook her head and smiled.

"That's alright, I have new ones anyway." She replied pushing the frames back into place on her face.

"So, what's your story?" Bard asked suddenly, making the witch's head jerk up in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Mr. Sebastian and Master Ciel don't choose just  _ anyone _ to serve the Phantomhive manor. So, why'd they hire you?" He elaborated, quirking a brow at the woman.

"Oh, well. You all are here for your excellent battle skills. I'm more of a charity case, really." She said, stirring her stew around absently.

"That's right, Finny found you out in the garden looking worse for wear. How exactly did you end up there?" The maid questioned. Cosima took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment. It couldn't hurt to tell them the truth, she didn't feel right lying to them.

"That's actually a really...complicated story." She replied vaguely. This only seemed to make them all the more interested. Bard clapped a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in fright.

"Well, you're one of us now. So there's no judgment from us." He said warmly, giving her a toothy grin. She looked between the three of them, all alert and ready to listen to what she had to say.

"The truth is, I'm a little fuzzy on how I ended up here. I was trying to cast a spell and--"

"Woah, what? A spell? You're some kind of occultist?" Bard interrupted, looking pretty judgmental for someone who seemed like he would have an open mind.

"Bard! You just said no judgement!" Finny chastised, and the woman smiled, thankful for his defense.

"No, not exactly. I suppose you could call me a witch." She replied casually, hoping a less nervous tone would bring the tension in the room down.

"A witch, really?" Mey-Rin marveled and Cosima immediately went back on her guard, back-peddling.

"N-not the kind you're probably thinking of! I'm not evil or creating pacts with the devil..." She said, throwing her hands up defensively. The cooks brow furrowed a bit and he smirked.

"What's that, then?" Bard asked around a mouthful of stew, pointing at the palm of her hand. She gasped and quickly pulled it into her lap.

"That's not the same! I kind of got dragged into that one." She admitted, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. 

"So you have a deal with Mr. Sebastian as well?" The woman of the trio asked, a hint of pity in her eyes. It was honestly so weird to be talking openly about this with them.

"Well, it isn't a contract, like he has with Master Ciel. It's just a blood pact, easily soluble. There isn't really any exchange. Or, I don't think so, at least." She finished, uncertain of herself. Bard looked flabbergasted while the others looked shocked as well.

"You mean you made a blood pact without knowing if strings were attached?" The blond demanded, his tone incredulous. Irritated, the witch leaned over the table in the cook's direction.

"I didn't exactly have time to ask!" She defended, raising her voice a bit in frustration. Really, he was right. It was extremely risky and stupid to allow something like that to happen without knowing the details of the arrangement. The woman sighed. "Anyways, something I did while casting my spell went horribly wrong. I don't know what or how, but I guess it landed me here, practically in a different world. When I regained consciousness, I was in a bedroom. The master and Sebastian interrogated me about why I was trespassing, and I didn't have much of an answer for them, outside of the truth." She divulged. The cook shook his head, brow furrowed in thought.

"I still don't get it, why did they employ you instead of having you escorted off the property or having us--" Mey-Rin elbowed the cook before he could finish and he glared at the woman.

"I offered my services in exchange for asylum." Cosima answered.

"Your services being..."

"Knowledge of the future...and like, cleaning, I guess." She clarified. The man looked skeptical, and rightfully so.

"So you can see the future now, too?" He snarked, crossing his arms.

"In so many words, yes. But my knowledge is limited to certain things. One of those being the Whitechapel murders." She lied. She didn't want to try to explain to them what she already had to Ciel and Sebastian.

"So you agreed to help him catch the person if he lets you stay?" Finny assumed. The witch just nodded, a bit lost now that she was taking the time to look at the sigil and runes burned into her skin. She assumed the sigil belonged to Sebastian, though she wasn't well versed in the various demon sigils to identify it beyond that. The runes, most of them inverted, we're familiar enough that she could understand there was an exchange of power between the two of them. What that power was, she couldn't say, but she would find out.

After everyone had gone to bed, she set out to do just that. She knocked on Sebastian's door and waited, a bit anxious. To ease this, she tried to imagine the demon wearing silly pajamas, which made her chuckle involuntarily. The door opened a bit, revealing that the butler was not in pajamas like she had just been imagining. He wasn't looking as regal as he normally did, having dressed down his uniform a bit. His tie was gone and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. He seemed perplexed to see the woman standing there. "Miss Cosima? What are you doing up this late?" He asked.

"I'm not interrupting one of your very rare sleep cycles, am I?" She inquired, genuinely curious if he had been indulging in sleep, since he didn't technically  _ need _ to. He shook his head, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not tonight, no. But you haven't answered my inquiry." He pointed out, leaning on the door frame. Once again, she dodged the question.

"May I come in?" She asked. The demon paused to think.

"Well, propriety would be for me to refuse." He informed her, stepping aside to allow her passage. She chuckled a bit to herself as she took a quick survey of the room. It was bigger than the other rooms in the servant's quarters, but given the fact that he takes on the brunt of the responsibilities, he certainly earned it.

"You and I aren't exactly proper people, now, are we?" Cosima countered, taking a seat at the humble writing desk to the right of his bed.

"I suppose not." He replied, watching her warily.

"Moreover, we have a few things to discuss." She said, crossing her legs. The demon raised a brow at the woman.

"Such as?" He posed.

"The blood pact, for one. You didn't really explain what it entailed. The runes indicate an exchange of power, but what does that mean, exactly?" She questioned. The butler nodded in understanding. 

"Ah, well, I'm able to lend you certain powers and abilities. Because you now are connected to me, an extension of myself, if you will." He explained, taking a seat on his bed across from her.

"In other words, I'm a tool, or a proxy?" She guessed.

"Not necessarily, truly I made the pact in order to make protecting you easier." He acknowledged, leaning back on his hand.

"Yeah, that's something I don't get, either. What do you care if I die? Sure, you don't want reapers pouncing on you, but your contract to Ciel almost eliminates you as a threat to other souls, so I doubt they would bother you for long. Why go to the trouble of keeping me alive?" Cosima demanded, truly puzzled by his motives. Sebastian smiled before answering.

"While I can escape the reapers, I cannot escape my master. I was ordered to keep a close eye on you and ensure that you don't escape. That means even Death cannot steal you away, until my master states otherwise." He told her, earning a frown from the witch.

"That little shit..." She hissed to herself. The butler chuckled and smiled.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, my lady?" He asked, standing up from the bed.

"I also wanted to talk with you about the case itself. I'd like to confide some key information about the case, however, I need you to promise to keep this information between us until the time comes that Ciel is ready to take down The Ripper." She began, standing from the writing desk. He placed a hand over his heart.

"You have my word--"

"Your  _ word _ isn't shit to me. I'm going to need more than that to believe you." She murmured, eyes narrowed in doubt at the demon. He grinned, eyes shining their true inhuman color as he quickly grabbed the woman. She gasped in surprise, finding herself wrapped in the butler's arms.

"Should we seal the deal with a kiss then, my lady?" Sebastian taunted the witch, procuring the coveted response of bright blush on her cheeks.

"Your jokes aren't nearly as hilarious as you think they are, demon." She growled, her tone not matching her innocent reaction. Satisfied, the demon released her, standing now with his arms crossed.

"What would convince you, then?" He wondered aloud to himself. Cosima pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her sleepcoat.

"I want it in blood." She said firmly, hitting him on the chest with the contract she had composed earlier. His brow furrowed slightly as he took the paper from her hand and unfolded it to read it. "A binding agreement in which you cannot lie or betray me, and I cannot lie to or betray you." She elaborated. Once he was finished he smirked and heaved a sigh, meeting the woman's gaze.

"You drive a hard bargain, my lady. But, I suppose as long as you do not require that I lie to the young master, or contradict his orders in any way, this contract should hold up well enough." He said, taking the writing quil from his desk. He fearlessly stabbed the palm of his hand and signed next to the woman's own dried, brown signature. He handed the paper back to Cosima, who put it back in her pocket.

"Wonderful. Now, Madame Red has recently acquired a new butler, as you'll find. This butler of hers is extremely out of place, completely out of their element. Masquerading as a human is more difficult than you make it seem." The witch said, her words purposefully cryptic. The butler narrowed his eyes.

"What are we dealing with?" He asked, understandably on guard.

"A grim reaper. Her name is Grell Sutcliffe." She answered. Sebastian's eyes widened a bit before narrowing once again.

"What is a reaper doing playing the role of a servant?" He asked the maid. She shrugged casually.

"I should let them answer that question for themselves. Anyway, together, Madame Red and Grell act as one, as Jack the Ripper." She finished. The demon smirked, huffing in amusement.

"Interesting. The idea of a stuck up reaper breaking protocol to not only blend in as a human, but to also assist in serial murders is completely out of character for their kind." He mused, tilting his head.

"Indeed. So, be sure to keep an eye on them. I know you would find out on your own after meeting them, but I don't see any harm in giving you a heads up." She concluded, making her way to the door.

"Certainly, now I can conduct an independent investigation to collect evidence and observe them." The butler decided. Cosima nodded in agreement, turning to look back at him.

"Sleep well." She joked, winking at the man. He smiled knowingly.

"Goodnight, Cosima." He replied cordially.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Cosima, it's time to wake up." A voice spoke into her ear. Frightened, the woman threw an elbow behind her, hoping to hit whoever was there. The demon easily blocked the attack, a bit surprised by the violent reaction. Cosima turned over to see the butler and sighed in relief and annoyance.

"Holy hell, do you wake all the servants like this?" She demanded, her face flushed slightly in anger. Sebastian only smiled in amusement, not moving away from her like a person normally would in this situation.

"Of course not. However, it evokes the desired reaction from you, look how pink you're getting!" He teased, pinching her cheek gently. The witch swatted his hand away, a growl building in her throat.

"That's a good way to get yourself a black eye." She snarled, sitting up.

"Oh, don't look so sour, it makes teasing you all the more fun." He warned deviously. She rolled her eyes and slipped past him.

"Are you truly that starved for entertainment that you have to use me as your new chew toy?" She asked, pouring water from a pitcher into a basin, splashing the water onto her face.

"Tactics like this no longer faze the young master. You, on the other hand..." He started, tilting her chin up with his finger. "remind me of a simpler time." He finished, obviously finding some sort of nostalgic enjoyment from tormenting the redhead. She ignored this, walking over to her wardrobe.

"What are you waking me up so early for? Roll call isn't until 6." She commented, pulling her uniform out.

"This morning, I thought I'd give you a challenge." He replied cheerily, making the girl that much more on edge as she threw off her night clothes and quickly fastened her bra.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Cosima grumbled, slipping into her shift.

"It's nothing, really. However, you are the most reliable member of staff we have at the moment, and I thought it would serve well to teach you the master's morning routine. That way, if anything were to happen to me--"

"And it will," she warned, hooking her stocking to her garterbelt. Sebastian seemed more amused by the idea than actually threatened.

"Then we have an understanding. Once you're dressed we'll start preparations for breakfast. Do you have anything in mind for the menu?" He questioned. The woman just looked at him for a moment, a little incredulous.

"You've only just woken me up and you expect me to have some sort of plan?" She scoffed, glaring at the butler.

"Certainly, a Phantomhive servant must be ready for anything." Sebastian preached, causing Cosima to roll her eyes as she finished tying her shoes.

"You're absolutely insane. And do you  _ have _ to watch me get dressed? I'm trying to get ready and you're distracting me." She complained, slipping her corset on over her head.

"My apologies, I thought you might need assistance tightening your corset, since you aren't accustomed to it yet." He answered simply. She huffed in disbelief.

"Yeah fucking right, I know you're just trying to get under my skin." She accused, turning away from him as he grabbed the strings. The demon chuckled a bit, slowly pulling on the corset.

"And it's working." He whispered into her ear, making the woman shiver.

"Ugh! You--" She was cut off before she could finish, as Sebastian swiftly cinched the corset, creating a decently more noticeable curve to the young woman's waist. She gasped for air, trying to adjust to the corset. 

"Too tight, my lady?" Sebastian asked, his tone far too smug for her liking. She whipped her head around to glare at the demon before lunging at him. With an amused smile on his lips, he caught her by the arms before she could land any hits or punches, easily subduing her in his arms. She was still gasping for breath, fighting against him to get free.

"You look like you want to bite my head off, how precious." He cooed at the furious redhead.

"Get out...of my room...already!" She exclaimed, still trying to struggle out of the butler's hold. She looked on the verge of collapse and the butler loosened his hold on her.

"Now, my lady, don't fuss so much. If you do, you might--" but she had already gone limp in his arms. "Pass out." He finished with a sigh. He only felt a little guilty as he laid the girl back on her bed so he could loosen the corset. After a few seconds, Cosima regained consciousness, breathing in deeply now that she could. "My sincerest apologies, I didn't realize just how tight I'd tied it. I'll know better for next time." He said earnestly.

  
  


"You...woke me up two hours early...just so you could annoy the shit out of me, didn't you?" She accused.

"Well, naturally I left a buffer, to allow time to correct any burnt dishes or the like. Though, now I think we've used that time up." Cosima shook her head and stood from the bed to finish dressing.

"I can't mess this up, then." She declared, pulling the black frock over her head. "You've harassed me enough for one morning, go on ahead and I'll meet you in the kitchen." She ordered, tying the apron around her waist and putting on the stupid frilly headpiece.

"Very well." The door shut and she fell back on to her bed.  _ 'I never would have imagined I'd be a demon butler's plaything.'  _ Reluctantly, she got up and headed to the kitchen, all the while trying to think of something suitable to serve an earl. In that department, she was coming up empty. But perhaps she could appeal to another side of the master. Yes, maybe something on the sweeter side would be passable, in his eyes. 

Once in the kitchen, the witch informed Sebastian of her plans for breakfast. The demon smirked at her suggestion.

"Clever, that might just work. It's not elegant at all, but I'm sure if it tastes good enough, the young master will be willing to overlook the appearance of the dish." He commented. She heaved a sigh of relief. At least the butler didn't shoot it down. Unless of course, he was trying to set her up for failure. Which would make sense, because Sebastian was turning out to be quite the sadistic trickster. Cosima forced the doubt out of her mind and proceeded to make one of the simplest breakfast items in existence; French toast. As she prepared to make the dish, the demon was sure to distract her with information about how to serve the young master, how to wake him, in what order to give him his tea, scone, and news paper. It all seemed so convoluted but the woman was certain that she'd seen Sebastian serve Ciel enough times to know how to do it. The demon spoke gleefully as he instructed Cosima on how to go about helping the master get dressed. She supposed they would both just have to endure the awkwardness, she couldn't imagine that Ciel would be completely comfortable with a woman helping him dress.

"Don't worry too much, I've already set out his clothing for today, you only need help him with a few odds and ends." The butler tried to assure her. The woman just grimaced more.

"This is going to be a disaster, I hope you know that." She commented, finally plating the dish and garnishing it with powdered sugar, freshly cut fruit, and cream she had to whip by hand. Her shoulder was still aching from the labor it took to yield an acceptable topping.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Sebastian chuckled, turning to leave. Cosima felt like her head would explode. She couldn't believe she had once thought that butler was actually pleasant. She supposed this was the reason for the saying 'never meet your heroes'.

"Bastard..." She cursed under her breath. She knew he heard her anyway, but simply went back to the task at hand. She couldn't imagine how one human should be able to accomplish all of these things, there had to have been over 30 people employed here before the fire. Of course, Sebastian knew this, fully expecting her to fail. She would show him! She would do her very best to get this done, and done well. 

She walked as quickly as she could without dropping the tray of tea and dishes, sending it to the second floor in the dumbwaiter. She made her way to the dining room, setting the table and leaving the master's breakfast there. From there, she ran up the stairs, racing around corners to reach the tea as quickly as possible. She checked the pocket watch that Sebastian had given to her earlier that morning. She was still on time, she could still pull this off. Now she just needed to give the master his tea, dress him, and escorted him to the dining room before the food got cold. With the dumbwaiter in sight she could almost cry out in joy, she was gonna stick it to that stupid demon! 

"My, where are you off to in such a rush?" The woman halted at the voice, turning to see an older, greying man dressed in a uniform similar to Sebastian's.  _ 'Ah, there he is.' _ She thought.

"Ah, Mr. Tanaka! It's nice to meet you, but I'm in a hurry. Sebastian has me taking care of the young master this morning." She said, shaking his hand quickly, and stealing glances down the hall at the dumbwaiter. 

"Oh, what a cruel man. I won't keep you, then. Don't be afraid to ask if you need assistance." He offered with a warm smile. Cosima smiled in return, thankful for his kindness.

"Thank you." She said, before taking off down the hall

She set the tray on the trolley and proceeded quickly to Ciel's room. The maid stopped at his door, taking a moment to steel herself.  _ Don't fuck this up. _ She opened the door and pushed the trolley inside, stopping at his bedside. She took a deep breath and opened the curtains, allowing light to flood the room. The earl stirred in his bed and the woman flinched in surprise but corrected herself immediately, straightening up. She began to make the tea, not turning to address the man until she had finished.

"Good morning, my Lord." Cosima greeted, offering a smile that she hoped didn't look as uncomfortable as it felt.

"Good morning...I don't believe you ever told me your name." She resisted glaring at him, Sebastian had probably told him her name multiple times. Cosima handed him his tea and turned back to the cart to grab the newspaper and a scone.

"It's Cosima, my Lord." She replied. He nodded in acknowledgement as he sipped his tea.

"I assume your presence this morning means you've passed Sebastian's tests. I'll say, I'm surprised. He doesn't hand the reins over to just anyone." He confessed, keeping his gaze on his news paper. The redhead smiled to herself, feeling confident that she had succeeded in the first part of the master's routine.

"That's because it's humanly impossible for one individual to handle every task by themselves. But I'm sure he was thoroughly entertained watching me scramble to achieve it." She said ruefully, going over to the wardrobe to fetch Ciel's clothes for the day.

"That does sound like something he'd do. I'm glad he's found someone else to mess with instead of me." The earl mumbled, setting his tea down on the bedside table.

"I thought after the whole horse debacle, he would brand me as useless. I guess that was asking for too much." Cosima laughed, carefully setting the man's clothes on the bed for quick access.

"Not fond of riding, as he put it." Ciel quipped with a smirk. The woman rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit.

"He sugar coated it, how kind. That demon seems rather two-faced." She grumbled.

"You'll get used to it." The young man assured her, getting out of the bed. He came over to the opposite side of the bed, where Cosima had laid out his clothes and grabbed the trousers. He slipped them on under his nightshirt, before removing that and handing it to the maid. The witch did her best not to react outwardly when she saw the faded scars that marred Ciel's pale skin.

"I'll have to, if I plan on working here until I can go back home." She concluded, folding the nightshirt neatly and discarding it on the bed. She grabbed the linen shirt, holding it open for him to slip his arms into, just like Sebastian told her to. He seemed to hesitate, just looking at the shirt for a moment. Cosima tried to give a comforting smile. "If it eases your conscience, my Lord, I promise not to bite." She joked, hoping it would make him loosen up a bit. It didn't seem to work, but he put his arms in the shirt anyway, adjusting it a bit. The maid noticed that he was keeping his right eye closed, and wondered if it was out of habit, or out of shame.  _ Was _ he ashamed of the mark? Or was it more of a way to keep the power it held subdued? She would have to ask, if she was given the chance.

"I'm just used to Sebastian or Tanaka dressing me. I don't think I've ever had a maid help me in the morning." He explained, avoiding her gaze. She nodded in understanding.

"Of course Sebastian understood we'd both be a little uncomfortable in this situation. I'm sure he's getting a real kick out of this. Even so, aren't you a bit too old to have others dressing you?" Cosima teased, buttoning his shirt. His cheeks turned a little pink but he didn't react to the comment otherwise. 

"It isn't as if I'm incapable of doing it myself. It's about power." He insisted, his tone collected as usual. She narrowed her eyes in accusation at the young man, smirking playfully.

"Oh? So you're into  _ that _ kind of thing?" She assumed, relishing in his immediate back peddle.

"It's not like that! I didn't mean--"

"There's no need to be ashamed, my Lord. Admittedly, the Earl before you claimed hogtie as a speciality of his." She revealed with a grin. She punctuated the statement as she tied his tie around his neck, tightening it a bit. The man turned even redder, stepping away from the woman.

"Why would you even claim to know something like that? It's preposterous and filthy." He groused, glaring at her. The reaction didn't bother her, as she grabbed the Earl's eyepatch from the bed and handed it to him.

"My apologies, perhaps there are things even children should never know about their parents." She admitted, securing the eyepatch around the back of the man's head.

"If you would, keep my predecessor out of your strange ramblings." Ciel insisted, finally looking down at Cosima.

"Certainly. I shall only speak of him should you ask me to from now on. I didn't mean to fluster you." She amended, stepping away from the young man.

"I was not flustered, just--"

"Embarrassed?" She suggested slyly. The Lord huffed in annoyance.

"Caught off guard. Most women aren't as bold as you are. It's completely inappropriate." He justified as she helped him into the waistcoat.

"You say inappropriate, I think I'm charming." She persisted cheerfully, straightening his blazer for him. Ciel rolled his eyes at the words.

"You're certainly something." He grumbled, slipping his shoes on.

"Sebastian is a strict tutor, I'm sure he'll have me whipped into an acceptable servant in no time. Come, I have breakfast waiting for you in the dining room." She said, perfectly poised.

"Did you prepare breakfast as well?" He asked, taking a seat at the dining table.

"Yes, you'll have to pardon the presentation, cooking for noblemen isn't my strong suit. Hopefully the taste will be okay, at the very least. I know you have a bit of a sweet tooth, so I decided to indulge it, to make up for the lacking complexity. I'll be the first to admit, I didn't realize just how ambitious this would be." She finished sheepishly, urging herself to find interest elsewhere while the man took a bite of the food. 

"It's good, not what I'm used to, but still acceptable. You're doing better than Sebastian when he first started." He commended and Cosima let out an audible breath in relief. Composing herself, she smiled. 

"To be fair, demons have a completely different sense of taste and smell, I can't imagine having to work essentially blind." The redhead defended, immediately regretting it. The last person she wanted to vindicate right now was that damn butler.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, looking back." He murmured to himself before taking another bite of his breakfast. "At any rate, what is on the schedule for today?" He asked. It seemed so odd to her that he never bothered to look at her when addressing her, but she had to remember that he didn't have to be respectful towards her. In this position, they were not equals, she was a servant. A pawn.

"Hm, if I remember correctly, Madame Red and Lau will be joining you for pool at noon, as well as Lord Randell of Scotland Yard, and some Italian man, Azzuro something-or-other." She told him, losing her confidence at the end. Sebastian had told her the schedule beforehand but she figured she didn't need to remember the drug lord's name.

"An elegant last name." Ciel quipped dryly. She allowed herself to chuckle at the comment.

"I don't bother remembering the names of people who won't survive the day." She replied off handedly. He paused, taking the time to look her way this time.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice suspicious.

"You'll find him to be a person of interest, if my memory serves." She answered.  _ It's not as if he doesn't already know who that man is, as if they hadn't invited the man here strictly for the purpose of eliminating him and his operations,  _ she thought. There was another pause. _ 'How does she know all this?' _ The earl and Sebastian had made plans for this sordid trap over a week before Cosima appeared in their lives. He continued to regard the woman with an accusing gaze.

"Is that your intuition acting up, or just a hunch?" He posed, lifting his cup to his lips.

"Woman's intuition, my Lord. It has yet to be wrong." She joked, glancing at him knowingly.

"Then I will take that into consideration." He stated, once again taking his focus from her. She found that this was going to irritate her quite a bit. However, she swallowed her pride and forced a smile.

"If there will be nothing else I can do for you, I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast in peace." She said, turning to leave. 

"Before you go," He began, and the woman stopped, turning to the young earl. "Sebastian said you know my past and future, how much of my past and future can you see?" He wondered. Cosima was silent for a moment, weighing the outcome of telling him that she knew everything about him, including all the trauma he had endured before and after he made his contract with Sebastian. She concluded that he would no doubt be sensitive to the subject and feel like she'd invaded his privacy, even if it wasn't intentional. 

"The books I read where very thorough. But whether or not that information is still accurate is something I don't know. This time line or reality is already different from the one I learned about. You're definitely not a young boy like in the books, and in the books...I don't think the servants are aware of Sebastian's true nature." She explained, trying to dodge the question. It didn't seem as though the man would be taking no for an answer, though.

"An interesting concept. If you truly know my secrets, what's the most intimate thing you know about me?" He pressed, once again pinning her down with his eye. She smiled. He was testing her, a rather pointless effort on his part, the woman thought.

"At the risk of making you uncomfortable my Lord, I'd rather not share your most  _ intimate _ details. Perhaps telling you things that your butler isn't aware of would suffice?" The witch suggested, hoping it would be enough to convince him to let her alone for the time being.

"Which would be?" He drawled, raising a brow.

"Your health history, for instance. Your mother was often sick due to childhood asthma and allergies, and she passed the trait down to you. There's a reason you don't go outside much during the summer, and we both know it isn't because you hate the sunshine." She replied, watching his expression. He slowly looked up at the girl, his gaze cold and she did her best not to flinch. She couldn’t be certain, but he looked just the slightest bit unnerved by what she had said.

"Anyone could know that from medical records from hospitals." He concluded, narrowing his eye at her. Annoyed, and having lost her patience with this cat and mouse game, she set her hands on the table, making no attempt to mask her feelings at this point.

"Then should I bring up something more serious? Perhaps how you acquired all of those scars I saw this morning." She challenged, her tone spiteful, eyes so cold that it rivaled his own. It was a strange look to see on her face, as she seemed to be a fairly kind young woman,  _ a bit looney, though. _ The earl looked confused and his face flushed a bit. "More pointedly, that brand on your ribs. It marks you as an unholy sacrifice. It goes without saying that the various other scars are no doubt a result of your time with that cult as well." She continued, lowering her voice to avoid the possibility of anyone out in the hall hearing her. Ciel had gone from red to pale rather quickly and Cosima kicked herself for talking so candidly about something so intense. It was her turn to blush now, feeling ashamed of her carelessness. 

"F-forgive my audacity, I should have kept that to myself. But if you aim to test me, I will deliver with honesty." She warned, staring hard at the man. He regained his composer and cleared his throat.

"It's fine. But I will want you to keep those things between us and no one else, for obvious reasons." He amended, finally meeting her gaze. The woman closed her eyes and bowed her head a bit.

"Of course, sir. My lips are sealed. I'll fetch Sebastian to go over your agenda for today in greater detail." She said, finally leaving the dining room. She let out another heavy breath once the large door shut behind her. She took off her bonnet, her hands raking through her thick hair. Cosima wanted to punch herself in the face repeatedly.  _ Why the hell did I just embarrass him like that? _ She asked herself, making her way back to the kitchen. She sighed and put her bonnet back on, trying her best to calm herself, only to have her heart leap out of her chest when she ran into a wall. The woman backed up and looked up to see Sebastian.  _ I would have preferred a wall. _ She thought bitterly to herself.

"How did it go?" The demon inquired, giving a smug smile. The witch just groaned, hitting her forehead against a wall in frustration.

"Good...I guess." She mumbled, resting her head against the cool wood. The butler looked at the woman in confusion, his brow furrowing.

"Good? You guess?" Sebastian repeated, crossing his arms. Cosima nodded in confirmation, looking forlornly at the demon.

"I think I really embarrassed him." She confessed, hiding her face in her hands.

"How so, my lady?" He asked as he placed a hand on her back, urging her to walk with him towards the kitchen. She sighed and followed.

"He asked me to tell him the most intimate thing I know about him, so I told him and...I don't know I just feel like shit for bringing something like that up. But he's testing me, in more ways than one, and I'm just trying to prove to him that I'm not some random crazy lady who wandered into his garden." She explained, plopping down on the wooden bench set against one of the walls in the kitchen.

"Well, the young master interviewed the servants the night after they'd found you, and their story cooperates with yours. Finny said that a flash of light illuminated the whole garden, like a bolt of lightning had struck, but it didn't make a sound. When the light faded, he saw you laying there in the grass. The young master may not trust you right now, but he will eventually see that you are being honest with him." The butler assured her with his signature closed-lip smile. The girl blew a stray lock of hair out of her face and sat up straight.

"I know you're right, I just need to be patient." She said reluctantly. With that out of the way, Sebastian instructed her to collect the linens from Ciel's room and take care of the dishes she had used to make breakfast. She dropped the linen she had collected off in the laundry room. Cosima then grabbed the abandoned silverware and flatware that had been left in the dining room. She beamed with pride to find that the Earl had left only a few blueberries on the plate. She cleaned the dishes thoroughly and dried them, putting them up in their designated spots in the cabinets. Once those chores were finished, she set out to find the other servants and assist them. 

As the witch made her way to the foyer, she paused, seeing people come in through the grand front doors. Cosima recognized both of them. A woman dressed in a smart, red dress, appropriate of nobility, and cropped auburn locks that rivaled even Cosima's hair color. She was even more beautiful in this world, the show and manga really didn't do her justice. Behind her, followed a man with dark brown hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail and spectacles. She recognized Grell immediately and stiffened in surprise, catching the reaper's attention. She turned her head to look at the witch, seemingly just as surprised as Cosima. The maid met her gaze as she grinned sickeningly at Cosima, letting her know that the reaper  _ knew _ who she was.

She looked away, a nervous lump forming in her throat. She locked eyes with Sebastian and nodded, knowing that he was asking for her to confirm his quiet suspicion.

_ 'It's them. They're Jack the Ripper.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are gonna be some readers who don't like the way I write Sebastian in this story, but lets be real. In the manga, he's kind of a mega-cunt. I'm definitely using that to my advantage and exploiting it for all its worth. RIP Sebby fans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Guess who forgot to update again? MEEEE! 2 chapters for the inconvenience lmao

While the guests and their host played pool, three servants prepared tea and dessert for them. The other three Phantomhive servants were running around trying to catch mice that had found their way into the manor, keeping them well out of the way.

Now that they were alone in the kitchen, Grell was about to address Cosima. A black figure swiftly separated the two, making the disguised reaper flinch in surprise. The butler smiled down at the brunette, holding the teapot in his gloved hands.

"Grell, wasn't it?" He asked pleasantly, slyly nudging Cosima away with his foot. She took that sign and pretended to do something else in order to put distance between herself and the reaper.

"O-oh yes! And you're Sebastian, right?" Grell replied, smiling politely.

"Indeed. You've just recently started working for Madame, is that correct?" The demon assumed.

"Um, y-yes. I've been working as the Barnett butler for just a little over 4 months." She answered timidly, tapping her bottom lip with her finger. The maid's eyes bounced back and forth between the two as they spoke.

"That's interesting. Then, you would know that you've made the tea completely wrong, right?" Sebastian inquired, his brow twitching in irritation as he kept the friendly smile. Grell looked horrified.

"I did?!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth. Cosima rolled her eyes and shook her head, earning a glare from the death god.

"Yes, you see, you cannot just dump the tea leaves in the pot and fill it with water. You have to place a strainer over the opening of the teapot, place the leaves in the strainer, _then_ pour the water over the leaves." He explained, demonstrating to the fake butler how to properly make the tea. Embarrassed, the brunette blushed.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course. How could I forget? Silly me!" She said quickly, her nerves obvious in her tone.

"Not to worry, Cosima and I will handle serving the guests. Thank you for your assistance." The demon insisted, setting the newly prepared tea on the trolley. Cosima placed the pie Sebastian had made on the tray next to the teapot. With that, the trio made their way to the parlor. The maid offered to fetch the guests, and returned with Lau, Ran-Mao, Madame Red, and Ciel. The four took their seats, and Sebastian began to pour the tea, while Cosima served a cup to each guest and the Master.

"Your tea. We have a special darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum and Mason today." The raven haired butler announced.

"Smells lovely, tea can be excellent when made well." Lau commented, taking a sip from his cup. As the maid offered tea to Madame Red, she could quite plainly feel the baroness staring at her.

"Grell," The noblewoman began, catching the butler's attention.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Learn something from the two of them." She said coldly, causing the reaper to frown, dejected.

"Yes..." Grell replied quietly.

"I mean, just look at Sebastian's physique! Come, quit this country job, and work for me in the city!" Madame Red gushed, running a hand over his backside. The demon stiffened in discomfort. Ciel cleared his throat and Cosima choked back a giggle.

"Madame Red," The earl chided, looking at her with disapproval. The woman laughed it off.

"Oh, do forgive me, but I couldn't help myself. When was the last time he had a physical?" She tried to justify the unwarranted groping.

"That's hardly the reason why I have you here." He reminded her seriously.

"You believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" The baroness assumed with a smirk.

"I do." He answered plainly.

"Why not let someone else take care of this issue? A rat knows best where a rats nest is, doesn't he?" Madame insisted casually, looking over to Lau.

"If the earl orders that I do nothing, then I fear my hands are tied." He explained simply, shrugging.

"I'd much rather someone like you investigate this matter over my darling nephew." She confessed, sounding a bit embittered. Lau's smile stayed relaxed.

"Fair enough, however, he can make his own decisions. I simply do as I'm told." Madame Red rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to the young woman, smiling.

"You're new! What's your name?" She inquired, her voice kind and sweet. Cosima looked at Ciel for approval, to which he just nodded.

"Cosima, Madame." The witch told her, as the others began another conversation.

"Oh my, you picked out such a pretty girl to be a servant?" She began to Ciel, and Cosima felt herself smile involuntarily at the compliment. "Shouldn't a young woman like you be married off to some rich barron?" She asked the young woman, looking a bit confused.

"I'm afraid not, I'd prefer to marry for love and companionship rather than financial security." Cosima answered plainly, a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. As much as I advocate independence among women, there isn't anything wrong with having a well-off man on your arm." Madame explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"Perhaps you're right, my Lady. Maybe I should look into settling down." The maid said with a forced smile, seeing the slightly irritated look on her master's face. He obviously didn't realize that she wanted this conversation to end more than he did. But it was quickly becoming fun to befuddle the young man, and Cosima would continue to jump at any chance she had to do so.

"Ciel would be perfect, for example." Madame remarked casually, causing the earl to choke on his tea, trying to protest through his sputtering. The redhead couldn't resist laughing at the ridiculous statement, gaining the eyes of everyone in the room.

"I can't agree with that statement, Madame. I'm sure you're aware as anyone that our master is to be married to someone else." She reminded the noblewoman. She shook her head and waved off the remark.

"Oh, pish posh! Nothing has been written in stone yet! I've always been against the idea of my dear Ciel being in an arranged marriage. The practice is utterly archaic! I say, you have a chance, should you play your cards right." She finished with a wink.

"Madame Red," The earl began, angrily. But Cosima spoke up before he could continue.

"I fear you underestimate my professionalism, my Lady. I'd rather not mix personal matters in with my work." The young woman answered smartly.

"I suppose that's fair. Just make sure you don't work yourself too much. All work and no play really does put a damper on your social life. Goodness, you really would be perfect for my nephew." Madame said, grumbling the last part forlornly.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me, my lady. But I don't think I'd be a suitable wife. I'm simply not ready to settle down. I have school and a career to pursue, first and foremost. You understand, of course." Cosima amended, pouring more tea for the older woman. Ciel had left the room, thoroughly annoyed with his aunts hijinks.

"All too well, darling." She assured the maid, nodding sagely.

"Master?" Sebastian called after the man, but he was ignored. With a huff, Cosima exited the parlor to follow after the earl.

"My lord, today's dessert will be a deep dish pie with fresh apples and raisins. Wouldn't you like to enjoy it with your guests?" She asked, falling in step with the noble.

"Bring it to my study, I'm finished here." He said, not casting a glance her way. She narrowed her eyes at the young man.

"Of course, my Lord." She replied, turning on her heel to go fetch a piece of pie and the tea cart. Cosima knocked on the door of Ciel's study, receiving a muted response from the other side of the door.

"I've brought you your pie and afternoon tea." She announced, still feeling so silly saying things like that. When he didn't look up from the documents on his desk to acknowledge her, the maid simply continued to speak.

"You'll be pleased to know that I've informed Sebastian of the situation." She told him, pouring tea into his cup. He looked at the witch curiously.

"What situation?" He asked, narrowing his eye at the woman. He was testing her again, there was no way he hadn't seen the expensive leather shoes poking out from under the curtains in his office.

"The rat infestation, of course. He's working diligently to get it taken care of." Cosima assured him, meeting his gaze knowingly.

"I'm not so sure it'll be handled in time. You know how quickly rats can spread." He drawled, casting a glance behind him, where those shoes were.

"Well, you have to crack a few eggs to make an omelet. But I assure you, things will be settled shortly. We are Phantomhive servants, after all." She said with a smirk, garnering a frown from the Earl.

"I'll trust that you have it under control soon." He amended, taking a sip of his tea.

"Of course. In the meantime, try not to let them bite too hard." She teased with a smile.

"Thank you, that will be all." He dismissed the woman, who curtsied, now that she knew how to respond properly. She closed the door and wandered down the hall. She couldn't help but be a bit concerned for his well being. Using himself as bait was a ballsy move, and in that regard Ciel had enough to spare. But that didn't make her feel any better about setting himself up to be captured. Of course he knew that _what's-his-face hadn't_ left with Lord Randall and the others. The idiot thought he was clever in his hiding place. He certainly wasn't the brightest, and that would ultimately be his downfall. He'd fallen right into their trap, everything was going according to plan. But anything could happen, all they could do was hope that Ciel could keep them busy long enough for Sebastian to locate him and lead Scotland Yard to the "rat's nest".

Cosima shook her head and ran to the stables as fast as she could, spotting the black stallion she had ridden with Sebastian the day before. She couldn't bring herself to hesitate and opened the stall door. She didn't have the time or know-how to put reins or a saddle on him, dragging a barrel over to him so she could climb up and mount him.

"Cosima, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, making the woman scream in surprise and whip around to see him standing in the doorway of the stable. The witch sighed, embarrassed that he had scared her so badly, but continued to mount the horse.

"Uh, facing my fear of riding, what are _you_ doing?" She asked, her voice wobbled with uncertainty as the horse made a few noises of protest.

"The young master specified for us to wait until he called upon us for help." The demon reminded her, approaching. She rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue twice to get the horse walking.

"Yeah well, I think you put a little too much faith in him. I know you don't mind him getting a little beat up, but there isn't a whole hell of a lot keeping them from just shooting him and being done with it. He's gonna need backup, a way out of there." She tried to justify, earning an equally amused and perplexed look from the butler as he walked with her.

"I don't need your hindsight to know that this is a terrible idea, my lady. What exactly is keeping them from killing you as well?" He challenged, raising a brow at her as he stopped the horse. She smiled and pointed at the butler.

"That's where your skills are required. I suppose you should follow soon after. There is a letter set to deliver as soon as they reach their headquarters. They'll be wanting whatever drug evidence you guys have in exchange for the master's mostly safe return. I'll keep them busy until you get there." She answered, watching in curiosity as the butler settled the horse with reins.

"So I should take my time, then?" He inquired with a cheeky grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, smirking a bit in amusement.

"Just get there as soon as you can. I'm only going to be able to do so much." The witch told him.

"Very well, if you or the young master run into significant danger, call for me." He told her, placing a hand over his heart.

"Will do, wish me luck!" She said, kicking the horses sides, sending the horse into a gallop. She cried out in surprise but held fast and the demon sighed, shaking his head.

"Only now, I have to save two idiots instead of just one." Sebastian lamented to himself, going back inside the manor.

Cosima followed behind the carriage, on a trail just behind a treeline, far enough so they couldn't hear or see her. Adrenaline really did wonders in keeping her from thinking about how stupid and risky this was and how terrified she really was. Once they reached the city, the maid was able to trot behind them while not seeming suspicious. As the horse traffic thinned, however, and they entered a poorer area of the city, she began to get nervous. The woman recognized a fairly large, white building, that might have been some sort of library at one point. She stopped the horse and watched as the carriage disappeared behind the building. As slowly and carefully as she could, she tried to dismount the steed, but she ended up just sliding off, her skirt riding up in the process. She thanked the gods that she had worn those trousers Sebastian had supplied her with under her uniform as she finally landed on her feet, stumbling a bit.

* * *

Ciel woke up, his arms bound to his sides, and his legs bound together. Azzurro had roughed him up quite a bit, leaving the man with a bloody nose and a cut on his top lip. The ring leader leaned against a table leisurely, lighting a cigar as he looked down at the earl.

"The Policeman of England's Underworld. One of the nobles who have done the Royal Family's dirty work for generations. The Queen's Guard Dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who opposes her. Just how many nicknames do you have?" The man asked, getting in Ciel's face. The nobleman didn't pull away, staring back at the man intensely.

"It sounds as though you're a bit obsessed with me. I can't say that I blame you, but I can't say that I'm flattered, either." He jested, smirking at the Italian.

"Ciel Phantomhive, can you tell me how many families you've destroyed?" He demanded, blowing the smoke of his last drawl in the young man's face.

"I've saved countless more by crushing vermin like you." He snapped, grimacing at the thick smoke clouding his face and airways. Azzurro chuckled.

"Vermin? That's a harsh thing to say about people just trying to make a living. It's nearly impossible to get inside the minds of British men like you. All you think about is tea and that damn queen of yours! You act like she's your own mother! You line your pockets while pretending to be better than the rest of us. But the truth is, you're all just like the mafias you try so hard to snub. Can't we just get along?" He growled, placing a foot on Ciel's chest.

"I was ordered in the name of the Queen to exterminate anyone peddling and trafficking opium. You seem to forget that you're the one committing a crime, here. Opium is listed as an illegal substance, and it's my duty to take it off the streets of London." He replied, glaring hard at the drug lord. The blond man smirked, shaking the ashes from his cigar onto Ciel's shoulder.

"You underestimate me, earl. My men are already outside of your estate." He threatened, thinking he had the noble right where he wanted him.

"And I've already given my servants orders to give your evidence to the proper authorities, should anything happen to me. I'm sorry, but I don't wish to get along with the likes of you." The earl fired back, smiling in a condescending fashion. Thoroughly annoyed with the lord's evasive behavior, he grabbed the young man by his tie.

"Tell me where it is, or those servants of yours will start dying, one by one, starting with that nosey little maid of yours!" He shouted in Ciel's face. He laughed in the man's face.

"Oh, I think they'll be able to handle themselves. They were chosen to be Phantomhive servants for a reason. However, you lap dogs better know how to fetch." He quipped, earning a swift punch to the face. He gritted his teeth, glaring up at Azzurro from the floor. The blond picked up the receiver of a phone and dialed a number.

"Do it now, we're not waiting any longer!" He ordered, slamming the phone down angrily. Moments later, the door opened, and in walked two men, carrying Cosima in by her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The earl demanded, looking completely livid. The maid laughed nervously before being shoved to the floor by the two men. She fell on her face and chest, grunting in discomfort. Her arms were secured behind her back with a pair of handcuffs. The woman turned her face to address her employer.

"Heeey, boss. Fancy seeing you here." She said casually. Her relaxed tone only served to piss Ciel off even more.

"Are you completely insane? I ordered you to stay at the mansion to await further instruction!" He barked at the witch, to which she simply smiled.

" _Yeah, about that. I might have gotten ahead of myself on this one, but I figured you could use some backup. Or, at the very least, a distraction."_ She answered in French. Catching on to her tactic, Ciel followed suit.

_"That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."_ He hissed, narrowing his eye at the redhead. She just laughed.

_"Well, my lord, you've only known me for 3 days, I'm sure I'll find a way to top this."_ She joked, though she figured this would be the first of many good deeds gone wrong. Azzurro left the room with a group of his men, guns at the ready. Before leaving, the ring leader appointed one man to watch over the two. Taking on a more serious expression, she lowered her voice. _"It seems that Sebastian has joined the party."_ She said, grinning slyly. _"Do you think he's as stupid as he looks?"_ She inquired, glancing at the young man who was looking between the two in confusion. The earl scoffed.

_"Looks are deceiving, he's probably even dumber."_ He joked, smirking at the woman.

_"Excellent, then I just might be able to get us out of here."_ She told him, rolling herself over so she could sit up. "Hey, you." She called, locking eyes with the brunet.

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring down at the woman.

"You're kinda cute when I squint hard enough. Why don't you come over here and keep me company?" Cosima suggested in a coquettish tone, batting her eyelashes. The man just stared at her in confusion, blushing at the bold proposal.

"Earl, is she supposed to be your whore or somethin'?" He asked, addressing Ciel instead of the witch.

"Or something, big boy. You ever hear of a game called seven minutes in heaven?" The witch asked, still trying to sway the man.

"No..." He answered, looking warily at the woman.

"Why don't you take a seat there and I'll show you how it's played?" Cosima encouraged him, running her foot up his calf. Ciel just gaped, completely horrified and shocked by the exchange going on before him. The man just nodded mutely, pulling the girl to her feet.

"You'll have to take these off of me, darling." She reminded him, turning away for him so he could reach the cuffs easily. The man hesitated, reaching for the keys in his pocket slowly.

"Okay, but no funny business." He commanded, letting the metal cuffs fall to the floor with a loud **thunk**.

"Go on then, sit on the couch so I can get to work." Cosima ordered, smiling seductively at the man. He did as she instructed, looking excited but also nervous. The woman approached him from behind, gently running a hand through his hair. She placed a kiss on his exposed neck, coming to whisper in his ear.

"I hope you don't mind if my master watches, it's sort of his thing, you know?" She murmured, biting his ear not so gently. He pulled away, wincing a bit.

"Well, I'm not shy." He seemed to reply proudly. The maid hummed contentedly.

"That's good, darling. Real good." She cooed, running her hands down his chest. Before he could react, Cosima locked her arm around the man's throat, using her opposite arm to help apply pressure. He tried to sit up in his panic, but she was sure to keep his back straight, preventing him from being able to stand. The woman squeezed as hard as she could as he let out strangled coughs and protests, praying he would lose consciousness before she ran out of strength. Finally, his fighting ceased and he hung limply in her arms. The woman sighed in relief and let him fall forward onto his face in a heap.

"That was easy." She spat in resentment. Cosima turned to Ciel, who looked unable to process what he had just seen. She walked over to the earl, kneeling down next to him.

"They didn't take very good care of you, did they?" She mused, examining his battered face. It wasn't like she had been treated any better when she was inevitably caught sneaking around the building. She finally worked out the knot of rope, allowing the noble to slip out of his confines with ease.

"I-Is he-" Ciel began.

"Unconscious. And the name _Seven Minutes In Heaven_ is misleading. We probably have sixty seconds before he wakes, so we need to move quickly." She replied, going over to securing the cuffs she had been in on the unconscious man's wrists.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ciel asked, still taken aback. Cosima just shrugged, patting down the unconscious guard for a weapon.

"It's pretty common for women in the twenty-first century to take self defense classes." She answered vaguely, pulling a revolver out of the man's jacket.

"He was twice your size!" He exclaimed.

"That's why I had him sit on the couch. I wouldn't have stood a chance trying to take him down while he was standing." She explained easily, coming back over to the earl. "Are you a good shot?" She asked, handing Ciel the guard's gun.

"Yes." He confirmed, nodding as he took the firearm from her hand.

"I'll leave this to you, then." She said, making her way to the door. They both cautiously crept out of the room and started to slowly make their way down the hall. When they turned the corner, there were two men with handguns with their backs facing them. The men turned and instantly started firing when they saw the two.

Cosima was thankful that these handguns were not accurate in the slightest, allowing her to dodge the shots easily. As she rushed one of the men, Ciel shot the other in the arm, distracting him while Cosima disarmed the first man. She quickly slid the gun out of reach, taking a punch to the face in the process. She grimaced at the assault but recovered quickly, striking the man in the nose with her open palm. He howled, doubling over, giving the witch the perfect opportunity to strike again. Switching her stance, she aimed the back of her heel at his lowered head, her opposite leg swiveling with the momentum as her leg swung around. Her heel collided with the side of his head forcefully, knocking him to the ground.

She moved to grapple him, but she was grabbed by her hair and pulled into a choke hold by the other man. She gritted her teeth and threw her head back against his face, causing him to yell in pain. Two shots rang out and the man holding Cosima fell to the floor, taking her with him. She struggled out of his limp hold and a hand grabbed hers, pulling her to her feet. It was replaced with a gun, and she looked at the earl in surprise. Shouting and footsteps fast approaching could be heard down the hall and the pair started running again.

Shots followed behind them and the maid took it upon herself to fall behind Ciel, shielding him from the possible stray bullets. At this range, it was unlikely for the men chasing them to actually hit anywhere near them. Even still, the woman locked her arm in his for support and she continued to run, now facing the group following after them. She shot blindly, only managing to hit one person out of the six shots she'd fired. The group had a lucky shot of their own, one bullet hitting Cosima in the leg. She hit the ground hard.

"Fuck!" The witch cursed, clutching at the wound. With a frustrated growl, the noble stood in front of her, taking aim. He expertly hit the two remaining men somewhere in the torso. When they dropped, he turned his attention to the woman lying on the ground. She reached for his arm, pulling herself to her feet and started running again.

"Let's go!" She grunted, dragging him along by his hand.

"Cosima, you've been shot!" He told her, as if she hadn't noticed the gushing wound in her leg. She didn't bat an eye.

"No shit! But we need to get somewhere safe first." She brushed off his exclamation. Exasperated, the man pulled her to a stop, listening for any other footsteps or voices. He could hear screaming and gunfire in the distance, but decided they were probably busy dealing with Sebastian. He proceeded to pull the maid into a room, locking the door behind him. Finally, Cosima cried out, gripping her wounded leg

"Well, there's the pain!" She hissed, tears gathering in her eyes. Focused, the earl knelt down to access the damage, pulling her skirt over her leg. His brow furrowed when he saw another layer in the way.

"Why the hell are you wearing trousers?" He demanded, his eye narrowed at the witch.

"I'm sorry, did you _want_ me to flash you?" She bit back angrily. His face flushed and he started rolling the fabric up.

"Of course not, don't be disgusting." He retorted, examining the bleeding wound. "We need to get you to a hospital." He affirmed, moving to placed his ear against the door.

"Ugh, first thing's first. Give me your belt." She said, holding out her bloodstained hand. Ciel glanced back at the woman in puzzlement.

"What? Why?" He questioned, working to do as she said, regardless.

"Because I don't really feel like bleeding out. I'm going to use your belt to slow the bleeding until you can get me to a doctor." She clarified, looping the leather strap around her leg, positioning it higher up on her thigh, above the wound. She screamed in agony as she tightened the belt around her leg as much as she could. The man just stared on in bewilderment.

"How do you know all of this?" He questioned. The redhead simply shook her head.

"It's not important right now. But if I don't die, maybe I can tell you the story." She insisted, while the earl unlocked and opened the door.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here." He said, scooping her up into his arms. She gasped from being moved, as well as surprise.

"Oh, shit! You're stronger than you look, look at you go!" She laughed, despite her injury.

"If anyone follows us, shoot them." He instructed, picking up the pace, running now.

"You got it, boss." She beamed, taking the revolver from his coat pocket.

"Take my eyepatch." He ordered. Cosima was a bit confused by the request but did as he asked. He opened his newly uncovered eye to reveal a Faustian seal on the purple iris. The woman couldn't help but think it was oddly pretty before returning her attention back to the empty hallway behind them. "Sebastian," He began, his marked eye glowed at the mention of the demon. "You had better finish your games quickly, we need to leave **now**." He said in a commanding voice. Just as they made it to the foyer, the demon in question dropped down from a chandelier. Seeing the pair in this state, both a bit disheveled and blood on their clothes, surprised the demon. Seeing his expression, the woman laughed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"They make getting shot so much cooler in the movies." She groused, wincing when Ciel adjusted his hold on her.

"Are you alright, Cosima?" The butler asked, approaching the pair.

"You mean aside from the lead bullet lodged inside my leg, poisoning my blood?" The girl quipped, a hint of annoyance in her sarcastic comment.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Ciel butted in, passing her off to Sebastian. She could feel that it was much easier for him to hold her than it had been for their master.

"That won't be necessary, my Lord. I will take care of Miss Cosima at the manor. However, dinner will be late as a result." He informed the young man with a smile.

"That's the least of my concerns right now." The earl huffed, walking past the butler.

"How sweet of you to care about your humble servants, Master." Sebastian teased, smiling cruelly at him, making Cosima chuckle in amusement.

"Shut up! Let's go before Scotland Yard gets here." He groused, clenching his fists tightly as he lead the two servants out of the building.


	9. Chapter 9

"I came here on a horse, you know." Cosima told the earl, pointing to the stallion who was obediently standing where she had left him. Ciel sighed in aggravation, looking back at the woman.

"And of course you didn't bother to saddle him." He complained, going over to the animal and petting its mane.

"You know what, my Lord, if an idiot can do it, I have complete faith that you can do it, too." She slurred, feeling herself start to get dizzy from the blood loss. The earl struggled to mount the horse, but eventually sat up, taking the reins in his hands.

"Tend to her quickly. I'll meet you back at the manor." He ordered, steering the horse down the cobblestone street. Sebastian looked down at the woman in his arms, seeing her eyelids drooping.

"Hold your breath, my lady." He instructed, tightening his hold on the woman. She didn't ask why, and took in a deep breath. She felt her stomach drop as the butler took off at an impossibly high speed. She clenched her jaw, hoping that the intense ride wouldn't make her throw up. Within fifteen seconds (she had definitely been counting) they had arrived in front of the Phantomhive manor. Cosima let go of the breath she had been holding, feeling herself get lightheaded. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes; this was horrible. She'd embarrassed herself by trying to act like a hero, got herself shot, and ended up causing more trouble than what she was even worth. Sensing this drop in her mood, the butler aimed to help as he carried the young woman inside.

"You did well today, Cosima." He praised, earning a confused look from the witch. She scoffed and rubbed the wetness from her eyes.

"Ugh, what are you talking about? I got myself shot, shouldn't you be scolding me for being stupid?" She questioned, leaning her heavy head against the demon's chest. He chuckled, carrying her down the stairs to the servant's quarters with ease.

"This is true, what you did was completely idiotic and reckless. But if they were willing to kill the young Master, I'm glad you were there to take that bullet for him. And I'm sure he is thankful as well, despite the trouble you've caused." He replied, beaming down at the maid. She narrowed her eyes at him in irritation.

"That was...really backhanded. But thanks, I guess." She grumbled, crying out in pain when something collided with her injured leg. She winced, seeing Mey-Rin on the floor, who had bumped into the pair. The maid blushed in embarrassment, scrambling to her feet.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian-" She seemed to finally notice the other servant in the demon's arms. She gasped, seeing the blood and makeshift tourniquet on Cosima's leg.

"What happened?" She asked, her face and tone suddenly becoming poised and concerned.

"She was shot. It's a good thing we ran into you, I'll be needing your expertise." The butler said. Mey-Rin nodded in understanding.

"Of course, I'll go fetch some warm water!" She replied, running past the two. Confused, Cosima looked to the demon.

"She can help?" She asked, sounding a bit baffled. Sebastian smiled and nodded, opening the door to Cosima's room.

"As a gunslinger, she's taken quite a few bullets herself. As such, she's become proficient at treating these types of wounds." He explained, setting the girl down on her bed. The other maid returned quickly, putting a pail of water down on the floor and a black bag.

"I've got some dressings, too. W-will you being healing her, Mr. Sebastian?" The woman asked. The demon raised his eyebrows in epiphany, and nodded.

"Ah yes, I suppose that would make things easier." He amended with a smile.

"I'll leave you, then." She replied, bowing her head a bit.

"Thank you for your help, Mey-Rin." The butler said pleasantly. The woman blushed profusely, her whole face turning red.

"R-right!" She exclaimed, closing the door behind her as she left. Sebastian began to remove his tail coat and gloves, setting them neatly on the opposite end of the bed. Cosima shifted onto her uninjured side, trying to keep the weight off of her wounded leg.

"How are we gonna do this? Do you even have a first aid kit?" The witch asked, cringing in pain. Sebastian shook his head as he rolled up the sleeves of his button up.

"We won't be needing any of that. Just something to wrap it for a bit." He assured her, removing the belt from her leg. She gasped, shaking from the effort it took not to cry or pass out.

"I really hope you have a PhD I don't know about." She said through gritted teeth as the butler removed her trousers and bloomers carefully. Once the cloth barrier was gone, the wound began to ooze blood again. He grabbed a pair of needle nose pliers out of the mysterious black bag Mey-Rin had left and Cosima's eyes widened in fear.

"Uh, you know what, on second thought, maybe you should just take me to a hospital. I'd really prefer to have a professional look at-" The woman's protest was cut short as the demon pressed his lips to hers. Horrified, she tried to pull away, but his hand cradled her neck, keeping her in place. He pulled away just enough to look at the witch, and she could feel her heart stop momentarily.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, attempting to kiss the woman again but she placed her hands on his chest to keep him at bay.

"This is hardly the time for your stupid jokes! I have a bullet in my-" He didn't let her finish, inviting himself to stick his tongue in her mouth. Confused and embarrassed, Cosima tried to free herself, but he wrapped an arm around her waist securely. _I can't just sit here!_ Objectively speaking, Sebastian was a very handsome man in this form, and theoretically, Cosima was not opposed to the idea of kissing an attractive person. Be that as it may, he just so happened to be the most insufferable being she'd ever met. The woman couldn't see why exactly he felt the need to embarrass her when they had more pressing matters to address, _For instance, the **fucking bullet** in my leg!_

But irritation quickly turned to fear, as the sensation of being held down, combined with the forced kiss sent her anxiety into overdrive. Tears of panic welled in her eyes as she dug her nails into his shoulders, still trying to get away. But after a moment, her body felt like it was going to collapse in on itself from how weak and hot her limbs and torso felt. The panic and fear fizzled out into comfortably numb complacency. She didn't have to will to fight against him anymore and gave in, allowing him to do whatever he was doing. He pulled away in that instant and grabbed the pliers again, but the witch couldn't bring herself to be scared of the pain anymore.

She felt utterly drugged and lightheaded, only to sober up when she felt the pliers rooting around for the bullet. Cosima hissed and tried to breathe through the pain as new tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard the _'plink'_ of the bullet falling onto the floor and she sighed in relief, falling back onto her bed. Sebastian then proceeded to clean the blood from around the wound with a damp bunch of gauze.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why exactly did you decide to jam your tongue down my throat just now?" She asked, her brow furrowed at the words leaving her mouth.

"I apologise for the rough and rather inappropriate treatment, my lady. However, I didn't have time to ask for your permission or explain the effects demon saliva has on the human body. Just that it calms the mind and body of pain and has healing properties." He gave an abridged explanation for his odd actions. The witch let out a dry chuckle.

"I'm sure you tell all the girls that. Why would your saliva have healing properties?" She questioned, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at the demon.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. It might be something left over from before I fell from heaven." He replied truthfully, meeting the woman's gaze. She pursed her lips in thought.

"So it's an angel thing?" She assumed, puzzled at the prospect. He pulled out more gauze and motioned for the woman to lift her leg. With a groan she reluctantly did so.

"Possibly. It may also just be so that demons can lull their prey into a false sense of security. Not every demon believes in taking souls through a contract. Now, hold still. This will hurt at first, but it will help with the pain." He warned, lowering his mouth her leg. He gently began to lap at the wound and Cosima's face flushed with disgust. She would have preferred to have bled out, she thought ruefully. But as the pain subsided, she decided to block out the odd sensation.

"Now that I think about it, in my biochem lecture, my professor talked about a chemical in saliva that could be used as a painkiller. Obviously there are only trace amounts of the compound in human saliva, but maybe you have elevated levels in yours." She said, trying to distract herself from the butler's ministrations. The demon simply hummed in thought. When he straightened back up, his eyes glowed the same demonic color she had seen that night in the hallway. He smirked at her and cleaned his lips of her blood.

"I'm surprised to find that you are a virgin, despite your vulgar nature." He teased, and Cosima could feel her face go red. Finished with his stupid games, the witch kicked the demon in the chest, but it did very little to dissuade him from his mischievous mood.

"What the hell does that have to do with _anything_? And how would you even know that?" She growled, glaring at the butler. He smirked at the woman, tilting his head playfully.

"Demons can tell the difference between tainted and virgin blood. The taste is quite distinct." He informed her casually. Cosima sighed and fell back onto the bed again.

"You just had to make this five times creepier than it already was." She griped, trying to regain her clarity. She still felt odd, probably due to the combination of the blood loss and whatever compound was in Sebastian's stupid demon spit.

"You weren't complaining earlier." The butler quipped, washing his hands in the pail of water.

"Shut up! I was delirious from blood loss! And your _'taste'_ is completely off..." She added the last part scornfully. The demon redressed himself and bent over the young woman, looking down at her.

"Stolen innocence is not the same as willingly forsaken virtue, my lady." He pointed out, taking the witch by surprise. She didn't think a demon of all beings would bother making the distinction. As far as Cosima knew, sin was sin.

"That's probably the most comforting thing I've ever heard you say to me." She said, smiling weakly up at him.

"I thank you for your praise." He replied, placing a hand over his heart and offering his signature smile. Suddenly sick of the demon's presence, the maid sat up.

"Can we be done now? This blood is sticky as all hell." She complained, gesturing to the long forgotten gauze.

"Of course. Let's get you cleaned up and wrap this so you can rest." He replied, cleaning the rest of her leg, then carefully wrapping it.

"I'll be preparing for dinner if you need me for anything." The demon told her, gathering up the soiled gauze, water pail, and the (ruined) pants she had been wearing. He looked back at Cosima once he reached the door. "If you need me to re-administer, let me know." He finished, winking teasingly at the redhead. She threw the roll of gauze at the butler in response.

"I think I'll take my chances with a painful infection, thank you." She hissed, her eyes narrowed hatefully at Sebastian. He simply chortled and shrugged.

"Suit yourself, my lady." He said before closing the door. Relieved, the woman finally laid down, pulling her legs up onto the bed with the rest of her. Cosima sighed, staring up at her ceiling. _What a fucking mess this day has been._ Despite Sebastian's poor attempt to assure her, she felt like a complete failure. Maybe she had managed to spare the Master some pain, but she caused a whole bunch of grief anyway. She pulled from her pocket the eyepatch she had removed for him earlier. She supposed she should return it when she had the chance, placing it in the drawer of her bedside table. The woman sat up, examining the blood stains on her clothes. _I really need to wash all of this, so it doesn't stain. She thought._

With that in mind, she began to unbutton her frock and remove her apron. She carefully stood herself up, not putting any weight on her injured leg as she let her dress fall to the floor. Slowly, she placed her other foot on the ground, and eased the rest of her weight evenly. She grunted in pain, feeling the muscles in her leg cry out in protest. She had been in substantially more pain before Sebastian had treated her, so this pain was at least bearable. She stepped forward, trying to test out the limb, but her knee gave out instantly and she collapsed. With a noise of frustration, she pulled herself back up using the bed and tried again, this time, steeling her injured leg. Succeeding, Cosima smiled at her small victory. She struggled into a clean spare uniform and gathered her soiled one, taking it to the laundry room. For the second time that afternoon, the witch ran right into Mey-Rin. The women both apologized and the maid helped Cosima pick up her clothes.

"Should you really be up and about right now? You were bleeding right through that tourniquet." She asked, glancing at the other woman's skirt. The redhead chuckled and stood up.

"To be fair, I probably did it wrong to begin with. But I needed to get these washed before they stained." She explained as the pair made their way to the laundry room.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll take care of it, I'm already down here taking care of the Master's laundry." The maid insisted kindly.

"I'd like to help, so that I can see how you clean it properly." Cosima offered, not wanting to force the other woman to care of her laundry on top of her other chores. The maid looked a little surprised.

"Oh, well alright!" She yielded. She explained to the witch how to treat bloodstained clothing, what to use on the black part of her uniform and how long it needed to sit for before being rinsed.

"See? Good as new!" Mey-Rin announced, holding up the freshly washed uniform. Cosima looked at it in awe, smiling at it in admiration.

"That's incredible, Mey-Rin! I had no idea you could get stains like this out so well!" The witch commended warmly. The maid tried to wave off the praise, her cheeks red.

"I-it's nothing, really." She said simply.

"It's great, thank you for teaching me." Cosima affirmed, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"I'm glad I could help." She replied, smiling confidently now. As they hung out the uniform to dry, the redhead spoke up.

"I hate to be a bother, but there is one more thing I need, if you have the time." She began.

"What is it?" The maid asked, ducking back into the servant's quarters with the younger woman.

"Sebastian said that you're very skilled in treating wounds. I was wondering if you would teach me how to take care of my wound so I don't have to have him do it." Cosima replied, opening the door to her room.

"But you'll heal much faster if Mr. Sebastian treats you!" Mey-Rin objected. The witch shrugged dismissively, sitting carefully on her bed.

"Maybe, but I really don't want anymore demon kisses." She pointed out with a smirk. The maid nodded in understanding, kneeling beside the black bag while Cosima worked her way out of her uniform.

"Right, I suppose I could show you how to use the antiseptic and how to wrap your leg. The rest is common sense, keeping it dry and clean." Mey-Rin said, pulling out a brown bottle and the gauze from the bag as the witch pulled on her night dress.

"I appreciate it, I got myself into this mess and I don't want to put anyone out because of me." She explained, pulling the leg of her bloomers up over the bandaged wound to show the woman.

"Oh not at all! I'm sure Mr. Sebastian doesn't mind!" The maid assured the witch, coming to her side to examine her leg. Cosima rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I'm sure, but I _do._ " She shot back, narrowing her eyes at the thought of the demon. The woman only nodded again in understanding as she unraveled the soiled wrappings.

"Looks like it wasn't too deep. Was it a pistol?" Mey-Rin inquired, carefully touching around the wound.

"Some sort of handgun, yeah. They were pretty far away, too. So I got very lucky." She remarked, smiling bashfully. The maid chuckled in amusement.

"I'll say! Well, taking care of it shouldn't be too hard. If you need help, though, I can assist." She proposed, Cosima wouldn't have it though.

"Thank you, I'll try to manage on my own." The redhead insisted firmly but kindly. Mey-Rin huffed in slight irritation.

"You're stubborn about that, aren't you?" She accused, shaking her head.

"I mean, it only seems fair. I did this to myself because I was reckless, others shouldn't have to bend more than they already have for my mistakes." Cosima confessed while the maid gingerly cleaned the wound with the mysterious liquid.

"You're a Phantomhive servant now. You're not doing your job right if you aren't getting shot at. Perhaps your involvement wasn't part of the plan, but you did get the earl out of there in one piece-" At that very moment, the bedroom door slammed open, cutting her off before she could finish. In the doorway stood the man in question, causing both maids to look up at him. Cosima's brow knitted together in confusion and surprise.

"My Lord?" She asked. Seeing her state of undress, Ciel immediately covered his eye, cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"I came to make sure you weren't dead." His calm voice was betrayed by his obvious shame. The redhead chuckled, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"No such luck, sir. I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me until I can find my way home." She said with a grin. The man seemed to steel himself and dropped his hand from his eye, taking on a familiarly stony expression.

"That's another thing, I'd like to have a word with you. Follow me." He informed her, turning towards the hallway. Mey-Rin quickly finished bandaging the other woman's wound, and made a swift exit. Cosima scrambled to put on at least her frock and joined the man. The walk to the earl's study was silent, and the witch struggled for most of it, having to rest once or twice. She was all too glad to accept Ciel's offer to sit when they arrived. The silence stretched uncomfortably, causing the young woman to panic silently. She found it hard to sit still when faced with his scowl, nervously wringing her skirt. The man watched this and decided to break the silence.

"Would you like to speak first?" He asked, gesturing towards her. The redhead tried to speak, fumbling for a place to start. She sighed and took a moment to collect herself.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, placing her hands flat in her lap. Ciel arched a brow quizzically.

"For?"

"For acting impulsively this afternoon. I disobeyed your orders and it came back to bite me. I inconvenienced you, and Sebastian by getting myself hurt when I should have been staying out of the way." She answered, bowing her head shamefully. The man sighed and slumped a bit in his chair.

"I agree that what you did today was the most idiotic display of heroism I've ever been subjected to. That being said, you also held your own against gun wielding men, and you were able to get me out of there with a fair amount of success." He acknowledged professionally, catching the woman by surprise. She blinked, her mind lagging behind.

"O-oh." She said, her tone hollow. She didn't know if his words were to be taken as praise or if they were intentionally misleading.

"I know the original agreement was to allow you to stay here until you find your way home. But given today's events, I'd like for you to stay on with us." He elaborated, his expression relaxing, only confusing the woman more.

"Y-you mean as a maid?" She questioned.

"Not just as a maid, I want you to become an informant as well." He clarified, making the woman gape. She didn't understand, why was he asking her to stay? She told him that she didn't belong here, that she _had_ to go home. Picking up on her confusion, the man continued. "You know things, things that no one aside from myself could know. I can't think of a logical answer as to how you know these things outside of the fantastical story you've told me." He finished, crossing his arms. Cosima recovered from her shock, smiling teasingly at the young man.

"So, you're asking me to stay?" She assumed, chuckling. He glared at the woman, frowning now.

"I'm _offering_ you a permanent position." He corrected her. The witch nodded in acknowledgement and relaxed a bit in her chair.

"I accept." She replied easily, smiling happily at the man. He seemed taken aback by her welcoming his proposal without resistance.

"The Phantomhive house is a phantom that exists solely for the purpose of eradicating the Queen's distresses. If you step into that den, you can never return into the light." He warned her, aiming to test her resolve.

"The shadows suit me just fine, my Lord." She shot back, rising to the challenge. Ciel allowed a smirk to grace his lips.

"We have an accord, then. Until I say otherwise, you will assist me with my cases from the Queen." He said.

"Certainly. I'm happy to be of service." She replied graciously.

"Just don't do whatever the hell you tried to pull today ever again." He ordered, rubbing his temple. Cosima smirked at the earl.

"Understood, I'll be sure to let you take the bullet next time." The witch vowed.

"Now that we're in agreement, let's go over the rules of this arrangement. Firstly, I want you to begin training with Sebastian in earnest. You have a lot to learn about protecting the Phantomhive estate. Secondly, if it's a matter of your life or mine, I expect you to act intelligently, and allow Sebastian to take care of protecting me. There's no point in keeping you around if you're just going to try and get yourself killed every time there's trouble. Finally, you will never lie to me, no matter what." The Lord instructed, standing from his chair and coming around his desk to stand in front of the young woman. Cosima extended her hand to shake his, and the man grabbed it firmly.

"I agree to your terms...and I guess it couldn't hurt to say that after the Ripper case, I can tell you whatever you want to know regarding your other cases." She admitted. The man's eye flickered with intrigue and he leaned back against his desk.

"Is that a fact?" Ciel inquired.

"It is. The case as it stands is very delicate, we can't interfere with destiny. However, the cases ahead of you are far less sensitive, and if you would like, I can tell you how to go about them." She explained, mirroring his posture.

"Why is this case different from the rest?" He asked, his brow creasing. The woman sighed, toying with the ends of her hair.

"It's complicated. As I've explained, these women die in my reality as well. To me, it seems that if we try to stop these murders, it could throw off the balance of your world. They are destined to die, in more than one reality, and we shouldn't try to challenge what's been set in stone." She began, stepping a bit closer to the man. "Jack the Ripper will be stopped. This case will end with his demise, I assure you. Is that not satisfying enough?" She questioned.

"Why are you protecting him?" The Earl demanded, losing his patience with her.

"I'm not protecting them, sir. I'm protecting _you._ And now that you've hired me on formally, it is within my jurisdiction to keep you safe from things such as this." She asserted, her mouth pulling into a thin line.

"I don't need you to protect me from my job." He insisted, glaring at the woman. She frowned.

"I say this not out of spite, but you will eat those words, my Lord." Cosima forewarned, holding his gaze intensely.

"You're dismissed for the rest of the evening. Get some rest." He ordered, going back to his seat.

"Thank you, my Lord." The witch said finally, making her way to the door, limping slightly as whatever affect from Sebastian's saliva wore off. She slowly got back to the servant's quarters, maneuvering down the dark hallway to her room. She was exhausted, in every sense of the word. Mentally, physically and emotionally, the redhead felt like she would fall apart at any moment. In a flash, she found herself pinned against her door. She gasped in fright, catching the glowing, chartreuse eyes piercing her.

"Oh, it looks like I've finally got you to myself." The reaper sang sinisterly, trapping Cosima with her arms. She smiled again the way she had when she first spotted the witch that afternoon, revealing her sharp, inhuman teeth. The woman brought down her elbow on the reaper's arm so she could slip past her, but Grell was quicker than the human could ever hope to be, catching her by her hair. She grimaced in pain but didn't want to draw attention to the situation, at least not yet. The crimson reaper shoved Cosima back against a wall this time, still gripping her hair firmly. She glowered up at the taller woman, earning a low chuckle from the reaper. "Mmm, you're a feisty one, eh? A little thing like you really has the whole Dispatch in a tizzy. I'd be in good graces if I turned you in." She teased cruelly. The witch just scoffed.

"Yeah? And risk blowing your cover?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the reaper. Grell looked confused and Cosima chuckled dryly. "You didn't think this through, did you? If someone caught you supposedly assaulting me? You'd be found out in an instant. This behavior isn't very becoming of a lady or a butler, is it?" The woman spat, trying and failing to throw a punch at the death god.

"Fufu, that's the one good thing about this little disguise of mine. I needn't act like a proper lady when playing this role!" She crooned, pulling even harder on young woman's hair. She hissed at the burning sensation in her scalp.

"You're lucky I didn't turn you and Madame Red in before you got here." Cosima hissed through her teeth.

"Turn us in? For what?" Grell asked, playing dumb.

"For the Whitechapel murders." She said plainly. The reaper's hold tightened around the maid's wrist.

"Surely you aren't _that_ stupid..." The reaper growled, her voice losing its feminine lilt.

"Certainly less stupid than _you_. I don't know what would happen if I told Ciel, but I know I can't risk it backfiring." Cosima admitted. Grell smiled triumphantly down at her.

"That's a good girl, then. Come quietly, I can have you taken home." She commanded, her voice hushed.

"I can't let you take me back yet." The maid argued, causing the reaper to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Running from something back home?" She assumed. Cosima didn't answer, feeling a pit form in her stomach at the suggestion that she was avoiding something. It hadn't been her original intention but...the moment that Ciel offered her an actual position, she was more than happy to postpone her return home. Why had she agreed to stay so readily? Something that almost resembled pity flashed in the reaper's green eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "Thought so. Nevertheless, you don't belong here. The longer you're here, the worse things could get." She finished, pulling the woman away from the wall.

"I'm _not_ leaving!" The maid protested, finally wrenching her wrist out of Grell's vice grip. With an irritated sigh, the reaper snatched Cosima by the front of her uniform, ripping the fabric in the process.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in right now, dear. I'm taking you back to Headquarters, and it would be in your best interest to cooperate." She sneered, pulling the woman unbearably close in an effort to intimidate her.

"I'll rat you out to William, to whoever I have to. Madame can surely manage the other women without you." She said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't!" The reaper hissed, baring her teeth savagely.

"Oh, I would." Cosima assured. Grell's eyes darted to the witch's chest and she suddenly felt very aware that she was only in a nearly sheer sleeping gown underneath the frock.

"Oh ho, what have we here? A scar from a death scythe?" She trilled, suddenly very interested in the woman's chest.

"You can see it?" Cosima murmured in surprise. But it made sense that Grell could see it. She was a reaper, after all. Since the night she acquired the scar, no one else had been able to see it.

"You've been on the To-Die list before...but you were allowed to live. I wonder why..." She pondered, tracing the silver scar down the human's sternum. Disgusted and thoroughly afraid now, Cosima tried again to escape the reaper, pushing hard against her chest. But she was much sturdier than the witch and the young woman was losing her patience.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to help me?" The woman thought to herself, staring into the dark hallway with purpose.

"Certainly, my lady." A voice suddenly sounded behind the reaper, startling her into letting the human go and fall to the floor in a pile. "Just what were you doing to our maid, Grell?" Sebastian asked, feigning a look of disapproval. She stammered and fumbled for an explanation.

"I-I was just-"

"Just helping me to my room. I collapsed, and he was kind enough to offer me a hand. Thank you, I have it from here." Cosima interrupted, holding Grell's gaze intensely. The reaper blinked in confusion but finally caught on.

"Th-that's right! I was just helping her to her room." She repeated, her voice shaking nervously. Sebastian didn't look impressed.

"I see, well, it is rather late. Perhaps you should retire for the night, Grell. I'll make sure she is taken care of." The demon suggested, his tone tight.

"O-of course, th-thank you, Sebastian." The reaper agreed, scurrying away to the empty room down the hall. Both Cosima and the butler sighed, meeting each other's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, fighting back a smirk. The maid grunted, rubbing her smarting scalp.

"Yeah, just a little whiplash. She yanked me by my hair pretty hard." She grumbled, resting herself against the wall.

"How was your conversation?" He inquired. The woman only shrugged.

"I think we've come to an agreement, of sorts. I don't rat her out to her superiors, and she won't turn me in." She replied, finally pushing herself to her feet.

"I see. Well, I suppose that's one less reaper to worry about." Sebastian commented, crossing his arms.

"Can you see it, too?" The witch asked, pointing to the scar. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course I can." He answered. The color seemed to drain from her face and she swallowed hard.

"Can...can Ciel see it?" She whispered fearfully, grabbing the butler's arm for support

"I wouldn't presume to know, my lady. You have had a very long day, it's time for you to rest now. Don't worry about tending to the master tomorrow, I'll take care of it." He told her, guiding her towards her door. The woman could only nod in agreement, shuffling into her room. Cosima couldn't be bothered to close the door, having passed out the moment she fell into her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go boys, this chapter is....eh...I have very low confidence for this one lmao

Cosima awoke slowly, groaning as she forced herself into a sitting position. She realized that she hadn't moved in her sleep at all, content to lay face down the entire night. With a sigh, she rubbed her eyes and opened the pocket watch on her bedside table, noting the time. 9:27. She supposed that Sebastian and the others hadn't come to wake her at roll call, likely because of yesterday's events. Well, she had gotten an extra three hours of sleep, so she figured that was enough rest. 

Ciel and Sebastian had apparently left on business when she finally found the other servants and Grell. They were all doing their best to teach the reaper how to clean the China properly, resulting in a few broken dishes. The witch withheld a sigh of annoyance and spoke up.

"How's the training going?" She asked, forcing down the desire to look smugly at the disguised butler. Her sudden appearance frightened the trio and Grell, causing Mey-Rin and the reaper to drop and break the dishes they were holding. Cosima cringed at the sound and sighed. "Smashing, apparently." She mumbled to herself. She did her best to help show how to clean the dishes while the others graciously went to take care of their own duties. It seemed a useless cause, however.

"U-um, Cosima?" Grell finally spoke up after a mostly silent lesson on how to handle flatware. There was not so much as an acknowledgement that she had heard the reaper from Cosima.

"I do hope we can put last night behind us." Grell tried again as the maid put the China away. She paused and looked back at the reaper. She hopped down from the stool and looked up at the other woman.

"Of course, however, I need to repay you first." The witch replied, smiling now. The reaper's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Repay me?" She asked. Cosima simply nodded before yanking Grell's ponytail as hard as she could.

"Ow! You little witch--" The woman began to curse at her.

"An eye for an eye, Grell. Now we're even. Let's get back to work." She replied, putting the stool back in its designated spot. The reaper whined childishly, hunching over herself.

"But I'm far too delicate of a lady for all this labor." Grell protested, further irritating the witch. She glared pointedly at the fake butler.

"Look I get it, you've never had to serve anyone before. I'm not gonna fault you for that. However, you have to at least _try_ to do your best. This work really isn't hard if you apply yourself." Cosima began, placing her hands on her hips.

"But-"

"How do you expect to survive a public appearance if you can't even pour tea correctly? You can do a shitty job of being a butler when you go back to Madame. But not here, not in the Phantomhive manor. We have a strict curriculum to uphold as noble servants. If I have to bust ass to blend in, then you should too." The maid scolded, frowning at the reaper. Grell couldn't even think of an argument against her, hanging her head in dejection.

"Yes ma'am." She surrendered. Cosima proceeded to spend three hours teaching the reaper how to perform simple tasks that she knew how to do. It was mildly successful, but the maid ultimately decided to palm Grell off to the other servants while she tried to take care of her own tasks. While polishing the banisters, she heard a woman call out the master's name. Caught off guard, Cosima paused in her work and looked over the railing to see a woman on the first floor. She brushed off her skirt and descended the stairs to greet the visitor.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Miss. Can I help you?" She greeted kindly, surprising the young woman. The blonde whirled around to look at the witch, and smiled politely. Cosima instantly kicked herself for not having recognized her right away. Without her curled pigtails and youthful dresses, she almost didn't know who the young lady was. But her emerald green eyes and platinum blonde hair were a dead giveaway.

"Oh, who are you? I don't believe I remember Ciel mentioning a new maid." She said, almost to herself.

"My name is Cosima, my Lady. If you're looking for the master, he's away at the moment on an errand. He should be back shortly though, if you would like to wait for him in the parlor." The maid offered cordially. 

"I'll be fine just wandering. I might just visit my room instead." The noble insisted gently, walking past Cosima.

"Of course, my Lady. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." She replied, curtseying. Elizabeth giggled and shook her head.

"Don't fuss with the 'my lady' nonsense! Just call me Lizzy!" She said happily. Cosima smiled nervously, following after the Lady.

"I'm not sure the master or Sebastian would approve of me being so informal." She explained, earning another chuckle from Elizabeth.

"Well, it can be our little secret. Why don't you help me find a dress and get changed? I want to do something before Ciel gets back." Elizabeth suggested, climbing the stairs. Cosima's brows knitted together in confusion.

"A surprise, my Lady?" She asked, keeping a few paces behind the noblewoman.

"It's Lizzy, and yes! Ciel absolutely adores my surprises! I'm thinking perhaps a small ball to celebrate my return from Paris." The blonde answered, pushing open the door to a room that Cosima hadn't been in before.

"Is there enough time to prepare for something like that?" The maid wondered. Surely she wasn't daft enough to expect anything truly grand on such short notice.

"Of course, it'll just be him and me, and the servants as well! They deserve a good break, don't you think?" She rambled on, crossing the room to open a large wardrobe. Large skirts billowed out, all made from silk and taffeta.

"I suppose so, but none of us have proper clothes for such an event." The witch noted, hoping to dissuade the young woman.

"Not to worry, darling! You all can just borrow from me! Oh, you'll all look so adorable! Especially the boys, I'm so excited!" She exclaimed, unfazed by Cosima's protest. The redhead sighed to herself.

"The master must have a wonderful sense of humor I wasn't made aware of if he's going to enjoy this ball. I always assumed he hated things like that, and especially dancing." She said, taking the dresses that Elizabeth handed to her.

"It's true, he isn't too engaged at social gatherings, but he always seems to lighten up when we dance." She explained with a delighted grin. The witch realized that it was a dead end as well and tried another route.

"That reminds me, I haven't a clue how to dance like a proper lady. Would it be alright for me to sit out on this lovely celebration?" She attempted, her voice hopeful.

"Nonsense! I'd be happy to teach you the basics!" She offered gladly. Cosima tried her best not to look annoyed.

"I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into by promising that, my Lady." The maid warned with a whimsical smirk.

"Lizzy, and I think you'll be smashing after a bit of practice. Help me into this and then we can find you and everyone else a dress to wear." She ordered, picking up the dress she wanted to wear. It was a very beautiful pink number, not Cosima's style, but she knew it would look wonderful on the young woman. The witch nodded and began to open the dress.

"Of course. So, forgive me if this is too personal, but have you and the young master picked out a date to be wed?" She asked, unbuttoning the back of Elizabeth's frock.

"Not at all, dear! We have, it'll be in November next year! I'm so happy to be marrying such a sturdy man, a man who I've loved, and who has loved me since we were only children. I've been dreaming of this day all my life, and it's finally happening." The blonde replied dreamily. The maid couldn't help but smile. Those two really were opposites, but she thought they made such a cute couple.

"You're both very lucky. I've heard not too many nobles are able to marry out of love for their spouse." The redhead commented, working to tighten the noble's corset.

"It's sad, isn't it? But I think they learn to love each other. At least, that's what my parents did." Elizabeth agreed with a shrug of her delicate shoulders.

"Not much has changed." The witch muttered to herself.

"Hm?"

"Oh, I was just saying things are like that where I'm from, too. No one really marries when they're in love or ready. It's commonly rushed because of a child conceived out of wedlock and the like." She explained, helping the blonde slip into the ballgown.

"Are you betrothed, dear?" The young woman asked, making Cosima roll her eyes. What the hell was it with these women and marriage?

"Oh, heavens no. I'm just not looking for that sort of headache at the moment." She answered honestly, earning a noise of contempt from the noble.

"Well, do you have a special someone?" She inquired, prying deeper. The line of questioning made the maid uncomfortable, but she couldn't really back out of it.

"No, I don't really have that either. Coming here was...unexpected. So I don't have any roots here, or anywhere for that matter." She explained vaguely. Elizabeth gasped, turning around to the other woman.

"That's just awful! Well, I know all of Ciel's male servants are bachelors. Perhaps you could sway that stoic butler of his." She suggested with a playful wink. Cosima had to hold back a full on witch cackle, allowing herself to chortle at the comment.

"No, thank you. Handsome as he is, he's a bit too obedient for my taste." The redhead rebuked, examining the other dresses she had laid out on the bed.

"Oooh, after trouble makers, are we?" The noblewoman accused coyly, and Cosima smiled in amusement.

"I suppose you could say that." She replied cryptically. Elizabeth hummed in thought, nodding in understanding.

"You won't find too many of those in the mansions. You'd have to take to the city for that." She replied. At the mention of the city, the witch remembered her close encounter with Undertaker. Just the memory of his arms around her made her blush like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well, now that you mention it, there _is_ someone who's caught my eye from town." She told the blonde, who smiled excitedly at the words.

"Oh! Who is it? I might know him!" She said, grabbing Cosima's hands.

"I don't think you would, he's an older fellow." _Centuries older, that is,_ the maid thought to herself. Elizabeth giggled like a girl half her age, thoroughly entertained by the gossip.

"Cosima, I never would have taken you for someone interested in older men." She pretended to scold the young woman, causing her to blush.

"I'm not, really. But he's different. He has this goofy charm about him. And his eyes are...hypnotic." She said, a bit lost at the memory of those very eyes. All reapers had eyes like that, but Cosima found Undertaker's to be especially captivating.

"He does sound different. Certainly not like any old man I've ever met." The noble pondered aloud. "You said that you aren't from here, and if your accent is anything to go by, I assume you're from America?" She inquired, changing the subject.

"That's right, my Lady." The witch confirmed with a nod. The young woman sat herself in front of the vanity, checking over her hair.

"Well, what's brought you all the way out here if you haven't any family in London or the country?" Elizabeth asked, her brow arching curiously. The maid thought for a moment on how to answer. She didn't understand why a noble would have any interest in a servant's personal life.

"It's a bit complicated." She answered hesitantly.

"Complicated in what way? Surely, something worthwhile must be here for you to be so far from your home." The blonde presumed. A spear of hurt pierced Cosima's heart, but she quickly forced down the lump in her throat to answer the noblewoman.

"The truth is, I really don't know why I'm here. When I found myself here, I couldn't believe it, I'd only been home hours before. Then I woke up here, my clothes had been torn apart, and I was covered in mud." She explained, trying to focus on the embroidery of Elizabeth's skirt as a distraction from the burning in her eyes.

"My goodness, do you think you were kidnapped? That sounds horrific." She questioned, looking up at Cosima in the mirror. The witch could only offer a shrug as she forced a lie from her mouth.

"Like I said, I don't know how I got here. But your fiancé was kind enough to take me in and give me work until I could sort things out." The witch replied, picking up a scarlet dress that she knew would suit Grell very well.

"That's just like Ciel. He's always had such a kind heart, even if he tries to hide it behind that grumpy façade. It's one of the many reasons why I adore that man. I'm glad you found him, who knows what would have happened if you'd been taken in by another." Elizabeth said with a worried look on her face as she uttered the last part.

"I am grateful to him for his generosity. He could have turned me away, or had me arrested for trespassing. But he spared me that hardship." The witch replied, forcing a smile.

"Well, let's get you into something cute! How about...this one?" The noble suggested, picking out a beautiful silk gown, powder blue with cream colored accents and frills. Cosima tried not to show any visible distaste for the clothing, and it _was_ a very nice dress, but she tended to like darker colors on herself.

"Oh it's lovely my Lady, but do you perhaps have anything darker?" The maid asked. Elizabeth looked at the witch, a bit puzzled by her request.

"Darker? Ah, well this dress is one of the darkest ones I have, aside from a mourning dress. But--"

"Could I see it, please?" Cosima asked excitedly.

"You want to wear a black dress to a ball? That isn't very cute at all..." The woman commented, pouting a bit. 

"Perhaps not, but I promise, black suits me very well." She assured, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Well, alright. But if it doesn't look cute you can always wear the first one I showed you." Cosima chuckled and nodded as she began to undress herself. An eternity later, the witch was finally changed into the black gown, which she assumed Elizabeth only ever wore on the rare occasion that she was attending a funeral.

"Well, I don't believe it. You look fine in this, just fine. I didn't know black could be worn in such a way, it suits you, just as you said." She commended, clasping her hands together contentedly. Cosima thanked the blonde and curtseyed.

"Oh! Let me fix your hair up a bit, and I'll add some rouge!" The noblewoman said, having the maid sit on the stool in front of the vanity.

"That really isn't necessary, Lady Elizabeth." Cosima tried to protest, throwing her hands up defensively. 

"Hush now, I haven't had anyone to dress up in ages. Just bear with it for a moment and I'll let you go get the others for me." She instructed, playfully scolding the younger woman. It couldn't be helped, the witch submitted to Elizabeth's will. Once she was finished, the noble instructed Cosima to go fetch the other servants while she picked out dresses for them all. Reluctantly, the maid rounded everyone up, ushering them to Lady Elizabeth's chambers. Of course, they all protested vehemently, but their words fell on deaf ears. The noblewoman took it upon herself to help Mey-Rin into the dress she had picked out, leaving Cosima to help the men and Grell. 

Bard looked like he was half tempted to knock the witch out, but only grumbled and cursed while she helped him get dressed. Finny seemed ready to cry from embarrassment as Cosima simultaneously consoled and dressed the young man. Lastly, was Grell, who tried her best to pretend that she wasn't eager to dress up, but her excitement dampened when she realized who would be assisting her.

"Are you ready?" The maid asked, smiling sinisterly at the reaper. The brunet shook her head no as Cosima dragged her behind the dressing partition.

"This is all terribly humiliating." Grell complained, slipping out of her waistcoat hesitantly. The young woman chuckled knowingly to herself as she grabbed the dress she had reserved for the reaper. When she held it up for the other woman to see, she gasped.

"I made sure Lady Elizabeth saved this one for you. I figured if you had to wear a dress, you'd want something red." Cosima said, handing the dress to Grell so she could look at it closer.

"Oh, I absolutely adore it! It's simply beautiful!" She exclaimed, hugging the gown to her bare chest. The maid chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." She replied earnestly, taking the dress back so she could help Grell into it. The reaper narrowed her eyes at the witch suddenly.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Shouldn't you hate me?" She questioned, suspicious of the redhead's change in attitude towards her.

"Maybe, if I didn't know you. But I _do_ know you, and I know that you are only trying to do your job. Granted, I will still fight you tooth and nail if you try to recant our truce." Cosima answered, proffering a corset to the woman. She wasn't sure if the reaper would want it or not. 

"What do you mean you _know_ me?" Grell asked, taking the corset and slipping it on over her head.

"They didn't give you the details?" The witch inquired, a little confused. If she knew that Cosima wasn't supposed to be there, shouldn't she also know _where_ she'd come from? Grell shook her head 'no'.

"I wasn't formally assigned to the case, I've only heard gossip." She explained simply, grunting in discomfort as the maid cinched the waist of the corset to give the woman more shape.

"I came from a timeline where you are a character in a story. This story doesn't center around you, so I can't say I know a whole lot about you, but I know enough to like you." She told the reaper, tying off the corset. Grell blinked in shock, looking at the smaller woman from over her shoulder.

"You...like me?" She repeated

"Well, sure. You're kind of a cunt, I'll be the first to admit. But you also have moxie. I like that." The witch admitted, smiling as she helped the reaper into her dress.

"Even after I literally tried to drag you to headquarters?" She challenged, raising a brow. Cosima scrunched up her face a little, trying to focus on buttoning up the back of the gown.

"I'm still a little salty about that, but we agreed to let each other be." She grumbled, crossing her arms. Grell turned to the maid and offered a smile.

"Well, I should thank you, I suppose. Aside from Madame, you're the only one to treat me...well, like _me_." She said, a not-so-hidden meaning to those words. The witch shook her head.

"Why wouldn't I?" She posed, raising a brow. Grell still seemed a bit stunned, not answering the maid. Cosima sighed and smiled, grabbing her wrist. "Come on, everyone's waiting on us." She urged. The reaper nodded and followed after Cosima to join the others downstairs. Just as they made it to the first landing, Ciel and Sebastian entered the foyer. They stopped their discussion to survey the foyer full of dress-wearing servants.

"Elizabeth?" The Earl questioned, surprised to see his fiancée. She ran to the young man and wrapped him in an enthusiastic hug.

"Ciel! Oh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me while I was away?" She asked, beaming up at her husband-to-be. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, making the young woman laugh giddily. Cosima gripped the banister tightly, feeling her heart might burst at the sight of the two. _Too. Precious. He's absolute putty in her hands._ She thought to herself as she continued down to the main floor to join the other servants.

"Yes, yes I missed you plenty. Does Aunt Frances know you're here?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes, knowing of her habit of running off without telling anyone.

"Yes, I told her before I left." She assured the earl.

"That's good at least…" Ciel trailed off, fully taking in the sight of his servants. All were dressed in different colored, frilly dresses, causing him to frown a bit. "Elizabeth, did you dress my servants again?" He accused, his tone tired. Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, nodding and the man sighed. "All of you, get back into your uniforms." He ordered, moving to make his way up the stairs. The group all let out a relieved sigh. The young woman let out a noise of dissatisfaction.

"But Ciel, they all look so lovely! Come now, I just wanted to celebrate my return with a night of fun and dancing for everyone." She pouted, pursing her lips a bit. His eye twitched ever so slightly as he cast his gaze towards the group of servants again.

"You could have done that without humiliating my staff." He snapped, making Elizabeth frown.

"Don't be cruel, Ciel. They look dashing. Just a dance or two and I'll let you get back to your boring work, alright?" The noblewoman bargained, batting her eyelashes. The Earl rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I really do have important work to do. So only one dance. I mean it." He said firmly.

"Yes, of course! One dance!" She confirmed, grinning happily as she led him by his hand into the ballroom, followed by the entourage of staff. Sebastian went over to the phonograph, which began to play music while everyone else chatted with one another about this and that. While his fianceé spoke with Tanaka, Ciel made his way over to the newest member of the manor.

"Has someone died, Cosima?" He joked, referring to the mourning dress she wore. The maid cracked a smile and sighed.

"Only my pride, my Lord, only my pride." She quipped, crossing her arms.

"Alright, why don't we all pair up with a partner to dance with?" Elizabeth suggested, catching everyone's attention. The noblewoman chose to dance with her fiancé, Grell reluctantly paired up with Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin danced happily in goofy circles, and that left Cosima to choose between Tanaka, who likely wouldn't like to dance for long, and the butler from Hell. Of course, she dodged the obvious bullet, and chose Tanaka. At the very least she could postpone what she knew would be a dance filled with nothing but jeers and teasing from the demon.

"Mr. Tanaka, would you dance with me for a while?" She asked sweetly, offering her hand to him with a smile. The old butler returned the smile and took her hand in his.

"How could I turn down such a lovely request?" He said, leading her to the dance floor. She warned the man that she wasn't a very good dancer, and he was kind enough to show her a few things.

"I say, I can't remember the last time I had the opportunity to dance with a young woman." He commented joyfully, causing Cosima to smile.

"I promise, the pleasure is mine." She said, aiming a glare at the butler as he stood off on the sidelines watching her with a look of amusement on his face.

"He isn't so bad you know, once you get used to him." Tanaka tried to convince her, smiling warmly.

"Somehow I doubt my heart will grow fonder." She muttered sullenly.

"At the least, you have the common sense to stay civil with him." He replied, winking knowingly at the witch. She nodded in agreement.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to cause a fuss over petty squabbles." She assured him, returning his smile. Eventually the man said that he had exerted himself for the day and Cosima nodded in understanding. She thanked him for the dance and turned to look at Sebastian from across the room. She took in a deep breath and made her way to him.

"Well, it looks like I have no other resources left." She grumbled, offering her hand to the demon. He feigned a look of hurt.

"What a horrible way to ask someone to dance, Cosima." He admonished, withholding a smirk as he looked down at the woman. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let me try again." She began, clearing her throat. "Oh Sebastian, won't you please dance with me?" She gushed, batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. The butler had to turn away from her, covering his mouth as he laughed. He looked back at the human, chuckling still.

"Somehow that was even worse. But I accept." He replied, taking her hand. Cosima had to find something to be thankful for, and decided it would be knowing that he would likely be able to keep her from looking like an idiot while they danced. Tanaka had briefly explained to the maid how the waltz worked, but it would obviously be beyond her realm of capability. Consequently, Sebastian chose a waltz to be their dance.

"You realize I have no idea what I'm doing, don't you? You can't throw me under the bus by choosing a dance like that." She growled, her eyes narrowed hatefully at the demon. Sebastian was wholly unfazed by her glare.

"Worry not, so long as you hold onto me, you'll do fine." He tried to tell her. She looked at him, obviously skeptical. He just smiled kindly. "Trust me." He said, guiding her by her hand.

"Fine." She hissed, feeling her ears burn as she thought about her impending doom. They stood apart, the demon bowing before her, and the witch curtsied before taking his hand in hers. The start of the dance was easy enough, but when Sebastian moved to twirl the girl, she could feel her heart sink. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him as she ruined the move. But she didn't stumble, she didn't fall, she didn't even bump into him like she had expected to. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the demon in surprise.

"Excellent, you're a natural." He complimented, a smug look on his face. The butler lifted her into the air as they turned and she gasped in fear. But she landed on her feet easily, causing her to panic slightly. She knew for a fact that she hadn't done that on her own.

"Uh this isn't me. What the hell are you doing?" She asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Just ensuring this dance goes smoothly." He insisted, once again making her move in a way that she was unfamiliar. "Beautifully done. Really, you undersold yourself, Cosima." He teased and the maid gritted her teeth.

"Quit being a smartass. How are you able to control my movements?" She demanded angrily. 

"An exchange of power, from our pact. Understand, I'd only ever use this in situations that call for it." He answered smoothly.

"And this is such a situation?" She asked skeptically.

"Certainly. You don't want to look like a fool in front of Lady Elizabeth, do you?" He assumed with a knowing smile.

"I guess not." She grumbled, looking over at the noblewoman. Ciel smirked at the pair and Elizabeth smiled approvingly, making it all that much worse. When they finished their dance, the demon bowed and she curtsied again.

"Gentlemen, pick a new partner!" The lady of honor announced happily. Cosima raised an eyebrow in surprise and went to stand at the edge of the dance floor like the other three women. Sebastian chose Elizabeth, earning a side eye from her fiancé. Finny and Bard switched partners, and that left both the witch and the earl standing. Cosima narrowed her eyes and by the look on his face, Ciel seemed ready to get her back for all of the teasing she had put him through up to now.

"I'm warning you now, I have no idea how to dance." The maid said as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"You seemed to hold your own with Sebastian." He noted with an amused smile, bowing to her.

"Yeah, but that's Sebastian. Do you really think he would have let me embarrass us?" The girl retorted, curtseying. The earl nodded in understanding and the pair began to dance.

"This color really suits you though, doesn't it? Given your fancy for the dead." He teased, making the witch roll her eyes.

"I don't fancy the dead. I'm just willing to do a job that others are too afraid to do. And for the record, I make this dress look damn good." She quipped, winking as she said the last part.

"I suppose I can appreciate that." He said, referring to Cosima's career choice.

"How's the investigation going?" She inquired with a knowing grin. His mood seemed to shift with the topic.

"Poorly, thank you for asking. I interviewed a few prostitutes that work in the area, but they were useless. I'm planning to stay in my townhome in the city for the remainder of the investigation. I want you to join Sebastian and me." He told her, his tone commanding.

"Sure. But should you really leave the mansion to those three while you're away?" She questioned, and Ciel winced visibly.

"They've managed to hold the place down before. Though, you and Sebastian will certainly have your work cut out for you when we return." He warned the woman. She nodded in agreement, chuckling a little.

"When do we leave?" The maid asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I advise that you pack this evening after dinner." The earl informed her.

"Aye aye. What's the plan when we get into the city?"

"I took your advice and pondered about possible suspects in the killings, and I think it's about time I started investigating the nobility. It is the season, after all. The streets are full of blue bloods this time of year, and with that are bound to be some unsavory characters with ties in the right places to keep things quiet." He replied, keeping his attention on Elizabeth and Sebastian. _How sweet, he's the jealous type._ She thought, trying not to laugh.

"Interesting idea my lord. It looks as though you're headed in the right direction with that lead." She commended, with a smile. A moment later, she stepped on the man's foot and stumbled a little when she tried to correct the misstep.

"You really are god awful at this, aren't you?" He jeered, chuckling a bit at her clumsy footwork.

"I'm more of a contemporary girl, ballroom dance isn't really my strong suit." She explained, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"That's an understatement." He grumbled.

"I can kick you right now and make it look like a bloody accident." The redhead threatened with a playful grin. Ciel chuckled, dipping the woman suddenly. She made a noise of surprise, thankful that he was there to keep her in place.

"And I can drop you on your head." He shot back, returning her grin.

"I'd like to see that, actually." She muttered as he pulled her back up and they continued their dance. Finally finished, they separated and repeated their greeting. As soon as the man straightened up, he was wrapped in two delicate arms clad in pink taffeta.

"You dance like a dream, darling. I'm almost jealous." She cooed, kissing the side of his head. Cosima smirked when his eye met hers, and she turned to go talk with the other servants. The conversation was mostly whining about chafing and how hot the dresses were. She had to agree, this dress didn't really have sleeves, but with the evening gloves and the heavy skirt, not passing out was a task in of itself. Elizabeth approached the group, looking at the demon butler specifically.

"Will you end the evening by singing for us, Sebastian?" She asked politely, clasping her hands in a pleading gesture.

"If you ask it of me, my Lady, I will be happy to oblige. Do you have any requests?" He inquired with a smile.

"Sing something I've never heard before!" She said happily.

"Hm, I believe I can manage that, with Cosima's help. My lady?" He began, offering the maid his hand. She shook her head vehemently, glaring at the demon.

"Absolutely not--" 

"Oh, won't you sing for us, Cosima? It would be such a treat to hear a duet!" Elizabeth insisted, grabbing the redhead's hands.

"Uh...er...well, my Lady..." She tried to think of a good excuse aside from 'I really don't want to.' The other servants added their own words of encouragement to the mix, overwhelming the woman.

"Come now, Cosima. You can't refuse my fiancée, can you?" Ciel baited, draping an arm around the blonde. _You cruel bastard..._ she thought. The witch kept herself from glaring at the man but she couldn't help clenching her hands, imagining both of them around his and Sebastian's throat.

"That I can't. If it is your wish my Lady, I will do my best." She relented, bowing her head submissively. Cosima followed the butler over to the phonograph where he turned it off, leaving the room quiet.

"I'm going to _murder_ you after this." The maid whispered, her teeth bared at Sebastian.

"I can't wait to see you try." He replied with a grin as the group gathered around the two.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning." He began to sing, and the witch narrowed her eyes spitefully at the demon, hoping it would curse him. "And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me." Cosima heard a quiet squeal of delight come from Elizabeth. "No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey." He continued, coming closer and Cosima had to will herself not to back away. "If you will promise me your heart. And love..." He trailed off, opening up for her to start the next verse. The witch hesitated, looking between the 'audience' and the demon. _If they want a show, I'll give them the best I can!_

"And love me for eternity..." She sang out shakily, and while it did add a desired effect, it was mostly her nerves getting the best of her. She had never sung by herself before, excluding when she bathed. But she quickly slipped into a separate persona, leaving behind her fragile shell. Confidence was just another role to play, after all. She could fake it if she needed to. "My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me," She began, taking Sebastian's hand so he could guide her movements. "But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!" She caroled, smiling now as she danced with the man.

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me." The demon sang, twirling the witch.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me!" The other servants clapped out a beat while the pair continued to perform.

"To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me!" They sang together, their voices meshing perfectly. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves so white, and you will marry me!" They finished, Sebastian hoisting Cosima up in his arms in a performative gesture. The witch looked to the group as they applauded, seeing all of their smiling faces. She looked to see Elizabeth's reaction, only to find her in the middle of a perfectly quaint kiss with her fiancé. Cosima couldn't help the way her heart swelled with joy. But something soured on her tongue, something akin to sorrow. Whatever joy they may share...it wouldn't last. Whatever happiness she brought Ciel, it would be snatched away. Sweet moments like this only served to remind Cosima that at the end of it all, this story was a tragedy. There would be no silver lining, no bittersweet ending. Darkness would be all that followed the curtain call on Ciel's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really nervous about posting this chapter. Because this was low-key cringe. The singing, I mean lol. Idk how to feel about it, if it seems really off and weird let me know so I can work it out. It isn't really pertinent to the plot, I just love embarrassing Cosima, and its so easy to do!


	11. Chapter 11

Cosima was sure to thank Elizabeth for letting her borrow her dress for the evening and took care of returning all of the dresses to the wardrobe while Grell drove the noblewoman back to her estate. Changed back into her uniform, the maid aimed to finish the task she had abandoned earlier that evening. 

"Are you still working this late?" A voice asked, sufficiently startling the witch and making her jump. She bowed her head and exhaled before straightening up to address the man.

"Just finishing what I started, since I won't have time to do it before we leave in the morning." She answered simply. The earl nodded in acknowledgment, continuing up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Cosima." He said finally, pausing as he passed the woman.

"Goodnight, my Lord." She replied with a small smile.

Once the witch had finished polishing the banister, she made her way down to the servants quarters to get ready for bed and pack for tomorrow. She rummaged around her small room looking for something to put her spare uniform in, spying the black bag full of medical supplies. She carefully unloaded the contents of the bag and placed her uniform inside. She then began to undress for bed. Just as she finished pulling on her nightgown, Cosima heard a knock on her door. She cocked a brow curiously and went over to see who it was.

"Good evening, my lady. I hope you'll excuse the late hour, may I come in?" Sebastian asked. Smirking, the witch stepped aside to let him inside.

"Propriety would be for me to refuse." She quipped, taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh but I come bearing a peace offering." He said cryptically, smiling at the woman.

"A peace offering, huh?" She repeated, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at the demon. He nodded and procured a book from behind his back. Cosima's brow furrowed in confusion as she took the book, examining the cover. It looked extremely old and worn, from centuries long since passed.

"What's this?" She asked, looking back up at Sebastian.

"This is an old grimoire, I thought you might find it useful. Perhaps you can even find a way to get yourself back home." He told her, leaning against her wardrobe.

"Wow, this is amazing, thank you! What's the catch?" She questioned, her tone flattening.

"No catch. I felt a little guilty for all of the teasing I've made you endure. So consider this an informal apology." He assured her, and the maid relaxed a bit.

"Mm, well, I accept. Until you start teasing me again, because I can't imagine you have enough restraint to leave me alone." She replied, opening up the book to explore its contents. She squinted at the vaguely familiar script. The characters looked similar to the runes on her hand.

"Is this Norse?" She asked, flipping through the pages.

"Good eye." The demon commented.

"Well, that won't get me very far, because I have no idea how to read this." She grumbled, her brow furrowing in annoyance.

"Just give it a try." The butler urged in an even tone.

"Give it a try? This isn't even remotely close to the Latin alphabet, so how would I even begin to--"

"Just start reading, Cosima." He ordered, his eyes serious. With a huff, the woman began to stare at the page, her face hot with frustration as she scanned the script. How did he expect her to read a language she had never studied before? But the longer she looked, the more it made sense. The shapes and lines actually turned into words that she could understand, and the maid quickly shifted through the rest of the book to make sure it wasn't a fluke. It wasn't; every word, every spell, every blessing, every hex, and every curse was perfectly legible to her. Cosima snapped her head up to Sebastian who returned her gaze with a smug smirk.

"Well?" He challenged, raising a brow at the woman. She shook her head in bewilderment.

"How is that possible? Are you doing this?" She inquired.

"Technically, no, but I made the choice to give you some of my knowledge during our exchange in the ally. You're now capable of speaking, reading, and understanding every language I know. It isn't much, but it's certainly helpful." He said dismissively.

"I think you're underselling yourself. This is honestly incredible. Does this mean you know some of the things I know, too?" Cosima wondered and the butler shook his head.

"No, I felt it better not to extract that from you without your knowledge or consent. The information wouldn't benefit me anyhow." He reasoned and the witch snorted at his words.

"And yet you have no issue with listening in on me while I'm singing in the bath?" She accused, glaring at the demon. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't listen in on you deliberately, my hearing is such that I can hear you all the way from my room." He explained coolly, and Cosima shivered in disgust.

"I'll keep that in mind." She groused. "So wait, does this mean I can curse in whatever language I want?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. The demon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't--"

_ "Fuck!" _ She shouted in German, followed by a cackle of delight. Sebastian sighed again.

"I regret giving you that information now." He said ruefully.

_ "No take backs, pal! I've never felt more powerful in my whole life!" _ She thundered, still speaking in German. With that, the butler pushed himself off of the wardrobe.

"I'm leaving now." He said flatly, making the girl laugh.

"See you in the morning." She replied, returning her attention back to the book. There were many powerful spells and curses, as well as a list of demons and their summoning sigils. She quickly matched a sigil to the one burned into her palm. The sigil belonged to a demon called Astaroth. The description of the demon was no more enlightening to her when compared to what she had already learned about him. With a sigh, she closed the book and put it in her bag with her uniform before crawling into bed.

The following morning...

"Remind me again, why did we have to bring  _ him _ along?" Ciel asked impatiently, referring to the reaper driving the carriage.

"Don't you want to return Grell to Madame? It'd save us the trouble of sending a cab to go pick them up later since she is already at the town house." Cosima replied coolly. The earl's brow creased in confusion.

"What do you mean she's already there? I didn't tell her when I was coming up from the country." He said, locking eyes with the witch.

"I wouldn't know the reason why. But if my senses are right, they're probably looking for tea right about now." She replied casually, settling further into her seat.

" _ They _ ?" The demon and his master chimed in as one. The woman nodded.

"Lau is with her, for some reason." She answered, turning her gaze to look out the window.

"Why would Lau of all people be with her?" The noble pondered. Cosima shrugged, just as clueless as her employer.

"I wouldn't know that either. My guess is that he's her plug." She muttered, smirking at the idea. She supposed that made sense, but it had never been addressed in the manga or show why they had gone to the townhome together.

"Her what?" Ciel asked. The maid waved him off, shaking her head.

"Forget it, twenty first century slang, you'd only be more confused. Moreover, what are we doing today now that we have a full entourage?" She inquired, looking at the earl now.

"I suppose since you have little information you're willing to give out, we should talk to Undertaker directly. But to give sensitive information with such a large audience will cost us dearly." The man mused, falling into a lapse of silence as he thought to himself about the situation.

"No need to worry about that, my Lord. I'm fairly well to do in the area of jokes." Cosima assured him with a smile. 

The carriage pulled into the driveway of a large home. When compared to the manor on the Phantomhive estate, it was only one third of the size. 

"I loathe this case already for bringing me to London. It's far too crowded, especially at this time of year." The earl grumbled as the trio climbed up the front steps of the townhome.

"There is no helping it, my Lord. We needed a base of operations closer to the crimes while we wrap up the case." Cosima reminded him, following after the butler.

"We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time." Sebastian chimed in with a smile.

"Some peace and quiet  _ does _ sound nice." Ciel admitted, opening the door to the parlor. Lau sat on the floor gazing into a vase while Madame Red rifled through a bookcase. The room looked as though a tornado had gone through.

"Where on Earth is the tea?" The noblewoman hissed in frustration, tossing something over her shoulder.

"I can't find any, either." Lau replied, turning the vase upside down.

"Oh, I was so hoping that you were joking." The noble said, sounding disappointed. The witch almost felt bad for him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, sir." She whispered. Madame looked up from her rummaging and smiled.

"Ciel? You're here early, dear. I didn't expect you for another fortnight!" She said happily, setting a book back down on the shelf.

"That must mean…" Lau began, opening his eyes slightly to glance at the young man.

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow." Madame finished, smirking now.

"That's right, so would you two stop fooling around? Clean this mess up!" The earl snapped, clenching his fists.

Once the parlor had been restored to its former glory, Cosima and Sebastian served the three nobles tea.

"These killings I've been assigned to investigate are far from ordinary. Needlessly gruesome and vile. This most recent victim was a woman named Elizabeth Stride. His unique method of killing has earned him a fitting name from the press; Jack the Ripper." Ciel began to explain, setting his cup down.

"A terrifying name indeed." Lau noted.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected, I came to investigate the crimes more thoroughly." The earl finished, sitting back in his chair.

"But are you certain you would be able to stomach something so horrific?" The Chinese nobleman inquired, his mouth turning up slightly in a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel demanded, narrowing his eye at the man.

"Surely if the murders are as grisly as you claim, there's bound to be blood and gore everywhere, not to mention the stench. It would be enough to drive some men mad." He informed the young man, smiling now.

"I am the Queen's Guard Dog, don't insult me by questioning my resolve." He replied coolly, not wishing to show that his comment had irritated him.

"You're right, my Lord. So sorry." Lau said, folding his hands contentedly.

With everyone briefed on the situation, the group made their way to the carriage. The body of another prostitute had been found that morning and had yet to be moved, and so their destination was set. As the noble approached the crime scene, a man jumped in front of him to keep him from going any further.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot allow civilians to enter the crime scene." He said firmly.

"Abberline, step aside." A voice ordered. A man familiar to Cosima approached from behind the other man. "Lord Phantomhive, what are you doing poking your nose around my case?" The man asked, glaring at the nobleman. 

"I've simply come to lend you and your men a hand. It seems that Her Majesty thought you could use some help." Ciel replied with a smug smile, presenting him with the letter he had received from the Queen. Randall's brow creased and his lip curled back in a sneer.

"You've unsurprisingly overlooked many clues during your examination of the body and crime scene." Cosima noted casually, looking through the papers she'd taken from Abberline.

"I assure you, Lord Phantomhive, we here at Scotland Yard are more than capable of figuring this out on our own." The head of Scotland Yard snarled, snatching the papers back from the maid. She rolled her eyes and fell back with the rest of the group.

"Is that so? Well, I won't bother you further, if you'll allow me a quick look at the body." He said simply, still smiling patronizingly at the older man. Randall's patients appeared to snap and he got in the earl's face in a failed attempt to get him to back down.

"Get out of here, your  _ assistance _ is not needed." He pronounced through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure the Queen would be disappointed to know that Scotland Yard isn't cooperating with our investigation." Ciel threatened, still keeping his tone deceivingly light. Randall set his jaw angrily, letting out a breath through his nose.

"You keep your hands to yourself when entering the crime scene. You only have a few minutes to take notes. After that, I don't want to see you or your butler's face for a good while." He hissed, pointing his finger at the noble. Ciel motioned for the witch to follow him and Sebastian, and she tagged along dumbly. The sea of detectives made way upon recognizing the Aristocrat of Evil and pretended to do something else. Seeing the body did little to perturb the earl, but the smell hit him hard. The man heaved, covering his mouth and nose. Cosima moved quickly to steer the man away from the body.

"Alright let's just take a walk, huh?" She murmured, rubbing his back comfortingly as she distanced them from the body. "It's a lot to take in all at once." She affirmed quietly.

"It's not the gore, it's always the smell that gets me." He said, wiping away the involuntary tear that had sprouted when he gagged.

"You get used to it if you're around it long enough." She assured, giving his arm a squeeze of reassurance. "Let's just go see Undertaker, like we planned. They've already contaminated the scene and evidence anyway." She suggested, and the earl nodded. Sebastian followed the pair back out onto the street.

"At least now I have an idea of what we're dealing with." The noble muttered as they met with the rest of their group.

"What now, dear?" Madame asked, at a loss.

"We visit an old acquaintance of mine." Ciel answered, still trying to fight down his nausea.

"My lord, you don't mean…" Lau began, his face serious.

"Indeed I do." The noble confirmed with a nod of his head. They all piled back into the carriage, now headed for a new destination. Once outside of the funeral home, Lau looked at the earl.

"So, where are we?" He asked with a smile. Madame gaped at the man.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She said in disbelief, looking up at the sign for answers. "The Undertaker, huh?" 

"Yes, the man who runs this funeral parlor has acted as an informant to the Watchdog for generations." Ciel told her, pulling the door to the shop open. The group entered the shop cautiously, the only ones feeling at ease being the earl and his servants.

"Hehe, welcome, earl. I thought I might be seeing you before long." A voice echoed eerily, seemingly coming from everywhere in the small shop. The door of one of the coffins creaked open, revealing the silver haired reaper. Grell screamed in fear, nearly fainting, and Cosima chuckled at the man's antics.

"Going for a more theatrical approach when greeting your customers?" She asked with a teasing smirk. The mortician grinned, stepping out of the coffin towards her.

"Oh, well, we have even more familiar faces than usual today. How are you, my dear?" He inquired, taking her hand in his. The maid chuckled nervously, taking her hand back. It wasn't that she minded the attention, but she wasn't overly fond of the audience bearing witness to their exchange.

"We're here on business, Undertaker." Ciel pointed out with a frown.

"Yes, of course, of course. You want information about one of my recent clients, hm?" He assumed, turning his attention back to the Earl.

"Yes, any details would be helpful." The noble said with an affirmative nod.

"I see now, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much will this cost?" Lau asked, smiling at the reaper. Undertaker made a point to invade the other man's personal space as he answered.

"I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing that I charge." He replied, his voice low and ominous. He turned to face Ciel again, his demeanor switching to cheery with the flip of a coin. "Will you be able to deliver a proper joke, my Lord? I gave you a special discount last time, but I'm afraid I don't run a charity." He chuckled, earning a grimace from the young lord.

"Leave it to me." Lau piped up. "This is my joke, on what side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside! Get it?" His joke flopped, not even garnering smiles from the room. Madame shook her head, stepping forward.

"That wasn't funny at all. I  _ live _ for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard you'll simply curl up and die!" The baroness proceeded to tell an extremely detailed and vulgar story about a phallus her friend had received as a gift. Sebastian quickly cupped his hands over his master's ears, earning an annoyed expression from the earl. When this, too, failed to make anyone laugh, Sebastian took his hands away from his Ciel's ears with a sigh.

"Well, I suppose there isn't any helping it then." He began, stepping forth like the two before him had.

"You're off the hook, butler. I'd like to hear one from her." The reaper said, pointing a finger at the maid.

"You didn't get enough last time?" Cosima questioned, raising a brow at the man.

"What can I say, you have some of the most vile jokes I've ever heard." He replied, leaning casually on one of his coffins. The witch chuckled and crossed her arms.

"You don't need to flatter me so, I'll tell you one. Sebastian," she began, pointing at the demon. He nodded in understanding and once more covered Ciel's ears.

"What the hell? I'm not a child!" He protested, glaring at the witch, to which she winked and carried on with her joke. From the earl's point of view he saw Cosima's lips moving but couldn't make out what she had said. He then heard muffled laughter and groans of disgust as the woman curtsied theatrically. Sebastian finally removed his hands from the man's ears, and Ciel side stepped away from the demon. 

"Oh, I can always count on you to thrill me." Undertaker giggled, his arms draped over the top of the coffin he'd been leaning on.

"So, tell us about your client already." Ciel snapped impatiently, narrowing his eyes at the reaper. The man nodded and straightened up, coming around to stand in front of the group.

"Right, well, that maid of yours had it right when we last spoke. These killings seem to be passionate, very personal. They likely know each of the victims, well enough to want them dead. There was a mention of revenge being a motive." He said thoughtfully. The earl pondered this information.

"Revenge for what?" He wondered aloud. The mortician shrugged.

"That's what we can't quite figure out. But I think it has something to do with the missing organs." He spoke with a smile.

"Missing organs?" The noble repeated, earning a nod from his informant. 

"Yes. You see," he began, pressing his chest against the young man's back as he lightly curled his hand around Ciel's neck. "The killer first slits the woman's throat, to silence her screams." He continued, his voice low as he ran a nail across the earl's throat, leaving an angry red line. "Then, he makes an incision here, removing that which makes her a woman." He finished, dragging his other hand across the noble's waist. Ciel wriggled out of the reaper's awkward embrace, huffing in annoyance as he straightened his clothes.

"So maybe it could be revenge for someone longing for those missing parts. Someone who wants to be a woman, but can't. Or perhaps a woman who can no longer bear children." Cosima suggested, locking eyes with Grell. The reaper shrank a bit, moving behind her partner in crime. Madame looked pale as she met the maid's gaze.

"That theory certainly broadens our list of suspects." The earl said.

"Can you do it? Can you snuff him out, like a loyal little pup?" Undertaker mocked, grinning like mad. Ciel once again glowered at the silver haired man.

"I am bound by my family name to destroy those whom the Queen orders me to, by any means necessary." He vowed firmly and the reaper nodded in satisfaction.

"Very well, I wish you and your lot the best of luck on your crusade." The mortician replied, his tone genuine. On that note, Ciel lead the way for everyone to leave, the witch trailing behind everyone else.

"Cosima," Undertaker called. The woman halted and turned towards the man. He crooked his finger with a grin plastered on his face.

_ Oh, boy. _ She thought, coming over to the reaper. Sebastian, Ciel and Madame lingered in the doorway, curious as to what was going on. 

"What is it?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"I've learned a new joke I think you'll want to hear." He replied, making her smirk.

"Well, go on then." She said, stepping a bit closer. The silver haired man proceeded to come unnecessarily close to the woman's face, whispering his joke. A blush bloomed across her face and she quickly stifled a laugh, swatting the man's arm playfully.

"That was absolutely foul!" She chastised, smiling widely. The man let out a chuckle and took the woman's hand in his.

"Only the best for you." He cooed, stroking the back of Cosima's hand with his thumb. She flushed even more than she had before, taking her hand back from him.

"Until next time." He waved to the woman and she winked at him before turning back to see she was once again being watched. At the realization, she made a point to hurry out the door, her ears and cheeks burning with embarrassment. There was an awkward silence in the carriage as the redhead felt everyone's eyes on her.

"So, Cosima..." Madame Red began, smiling an odd kind of smile.

"That was certainly something." Lau finished, opening one eye to survey her.

"N-no it wasn't! He just told me a joke." She argued, gripping her skirt tightly.

"And held your hand..." Sebastian chimed in, delighted as always to tease the young woman.

"He's fond of pushing other people's boundaries, nothing more." She grumbled defensively, earning smug looks from both the baroness and the butler. 

"That's enough teasing." Ciel spoke up. "We have a case to solve. Firstly, we need to look at those with the necessary skill set, excluding those who have alibis for the nights on which the murders occurred."

"We should also question individuals involved in the occult or secret societies." Sebastian added, earning a confused look from the three nobles.

"The occult?" Madame repeated incredulously.

"Yes, the removal of organs suggests that perhaps they are being used for ritual sacrifice." The demon explained calmly.

"That only makes the suspect pool that much larger! Not to mention that the season will be ending soon. Any doctors that followed the nobles into London will be leaving, and what then?" She demanded, her voice rising a bit.

"Then we should have to finish our investigation swiftly." The butler answered coolly.

"You can't be serious, to interview that many people could take weeks!" The woman pointed out. Sebastian smiled, placing a hand over his chest.

"If I couldn't do this much for my Master, then what kind of butler would I be?" He retorted, moving to open the carriage door. 

"Wait, you can't just--" Before she could protest further, he leapt from the carriage and disappeared.

"Did he really just jump out of a moving carriage?!" She asked, looking out the window, only to find no trace of the butler on the street behind them. The witch rolled her eyes.

"What a show off. At any rate, once we return to the townhome, I'll prepare tea for you all." Cosima announced, her employer smirking at her comment about the butler.

When they arrived back at the townhouse, Madame Red and Lau decided they would like to ride around London for a while longer. This left the pair completely alone, something of a rare occurrence. Cosima doubted her master could feel the awkwardness, but it was crushing her chest like a weight. She prepared and served tea to the earl, after which he dismissed her, turning his attention to a book to pass the time. With no orders, and no tasks that needed attending, the woman was at a loss. Perhaps she could go into town and try to find some of the things she needed to recreate her spell. At the very least she could find candles to use. She grabbed the grimoire that Sebastian had given her, and the pay advance she'd been given before they left the manor that morning. Cautiously, she went to approach her employer.

"If you do not require my services, sir, I would like permission to go out and buy a few things." She said, receiving no indication from the man that he had heard her. After a moment he spoke.

"What things?" He asked, turning a page of his book.

"Nothing too interesting, candles...special stones and crystals. Normal stuff." The witch replied. Ciel's brow furrowed in thought before relaxing again.

"You'll have to wait until Sebastian has returned, there isn't anyone else to escort you." He said easily, still focused on the book in his hands. The witch withheld a sigh and attempted again.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, my Lord, but I don't need an escort. I'm perfectly capable on my own." She insisted, her grip tightening on the book under her arm.

"It isn't a matter of whether or not you're capable, it's a matter of propriety. A lady shouldn't be out without an escort." He explained, finally looking up at her. She frowned, annoyed with the implication and restrictions placed upon her for being a woman.

"Well I'm not exactly a lady, am I, master?" She retorted, pulling the book to her chest now.

"Clearly not, but you should at least  _ try _ to act like one." He shot back venomously.

"Why don't  _ you _ escort me then? If you insist I act like a lady, perhaps you should treat me like one." The maid challenged, losing any semblance of her professionalism. The earl sighed, closing his book in one hand.

"Fine. But I don't want to be out long, I'd like to be back before Sebastian has returned." He relented, buttoning his suit jacket as he stood. Cosima smiled triumphantly, following after her master.

"You're a gentleman as always, my Lord." She commended, her tone much lighter now that she had gotten her way. The noble paused mid-stride, looking back at his servant.

"You really should change, it would reflect poorly of my name if I were to be seen escorting a maid. People could get the wrong idea." He said frankly. It stung the woman, but she understood.

"What am I supposed to wear? I only have my uniforms." She replied, a bit confused as to how she would change without anything else to wear.

"Follow me." Ciel ordered, walking past the witch. She worked overtime to keep up with his gait, nearly bumping into him when he stopped to open a door. Seeing his trunk, Cosima guessed that this was the room he would be staying in during the trip. He walked over to one of the two wardrobes in the room and opened it to reveal a plethora of finely made dresses. "My mother left behind an entire wardrobe here at the townhouse. Pick something that suits your fancy." He said frivolously. Taken aback, the witch struggled to find words.

"I wouldn't want to ruin anything that belonged to her, my Lord." She finally managed to say. She also didn't feel entirely comfortable wearing his mother's belongings without her permission; as if she could even do so.

"Then be sure to be careful with whichever dress you choose. You can manage one outing, can't you?" He asked, raising a brow at her. Even still, she hesitated to answer.

"Yes, sir." She replied, bowing her head. Once he had left, Cosima picked a dress she had been instantly drawn to; a pretty, yellow taffeta dress, with long sleeves that billowed around the shoulders and tapered from the elbow downward. It looked nice on her, she decided. But there was a problem; she couldn't reach the buttons on the back properly due to the restrictive fit of the sleeves. She didn't know what to do, what  _ could _ she do? The idea of asking the earl to help her seemed to be the quickest option. She stared hard at the door, trying to convince herself to just get it over with. After about two minutes of just standing there, she forced herself to pull the door open.

"Ready?" He asked, turning to her. She could feel herself flush in mortification as she stammered out a response.

"W-well actually..." she trailed off, losing her nerve. This was terribly embarrassing, and even more so given the power dynamic between the two. He quirked a brow at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Th-the sleeves, I can't reach the buttons on the back of the dress." She explained, demonstrating her limited range of motion. The earl just looked at her, appearing completely exhausted by her shenanigans.

"Turn around, then." He grumbled pushing her back into the bedroom. He began to quickly button the back of her dress, silently cursing her for picking something with so many buttons. "Honestly, how helpless are you?" He snapped, only half way up the dress. The words cut her, and she knew that's what he was striving for.

"I'm sorry, it's shameful that I should make you assist a servant." She said quietly, earning a 'hmph' from the man.

"You're starting to sound like Sebastian. And what's shameful, is that you've made me escort you in the city, for what? Rocks?" He accused, finally finished with his task.

"Not rocks, my Lord. Crystals and stones, their energies play a significant role in the magick I used during the spell." The witch explained patiently. 

"It's all nonsense anyhow, I don't see why it matters what kind of rocks you have." He muttered, taking care to gently untuck the hair that had gotten caught underneath the collar of the dress before walking towards the door. Cosima clicked her tongue and caught up to the earl in the hallway.

"If you've grown so fond of me you only need say so, I don't  _ have _ to go home. I'll stay if you truly desire it." She joked, wrapping her arm around the young man's. 

"You're absolutely absurd! That's something you've learned from Sebastian as well, isn't it?" He growled, opening the front door.

"What is, my Lord?" The maid asked, looking up at him.

"You even make jests like he does." He replied, sounding annoyed by the realization. Cosima chuckled.

"You're just incredibly easy to tease. That stiff demeanor of yours only makes it that much more fun." She said as they continued down the sidewalk in to the busy London streets.

"Tell me how I somehow ended up with two of the most impractical servants." Ciel lamented to himself.

"At least I won't be eating your soul." The maid pointed out with a smile.

"You're certainly draining it." The noble groused, carefully steering them past people.

"The feeling is mutual, master." Cosima fired back playfully, dusting off his jacket lapel.

The pair made their way down to the docks where there were a few small vendors. Spotting the dockmaster, the maid guided Ciel over towards the man. She asked him if anyone had wares from Egypt, and he was able to direct her to a vendor who might have what she was looking for.

"What are we looking for exactly?" The Earl asked, a little confused.

"Beeswax candles." The woman answered simply.

"There are plenty of candles sold in the shops in London. " Ciel said, still not understanding why they had come down here looking for such a common item.

"They're probably made of whale oil, not beeswax. The material is very important." The witch explained as they reached the small vendor's table. Behind it stood an older looking man with graying facial hair, and an olive skinned woman, appearing much more youthful.

"Welcome! What can we do for such a fine couple today?" The woman asked her tone friendly and inviting. The noble attempted to correct the vendor.

"W-we aren't--"

"Hush, darling." Cosima said, smiling at the man. He shut his mouth, scowling back. "I was hoping to find some beeswax candles." She finished, looking back at the female vendor.

"I'm afraid I don't have any candles made at the moment, but we have wax ready to be melted and wicks, if you're interested." She replied, showing the witch the unprocessed wax. She nodded in approval.

"That's fine too, I figured I would be hard pressed to find beeswax candles." She said patiently. Noticing the scarab amulet around her neck, Cosima thought that maybe she could help her find something else.

"Would you happen to know where I could find stones and crystals for spell casting?" She inquired quietly, revealing her marked hand to the woman while her master was busy examining the rest of the wares. Her eyes seemed to widen in recognition and the redhead couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

"There's a fortune teller past the Naval barracks and inland a few streets, you'll take a right on Lock. You'll have to pester her a bit before she'll show you her wares, but if you show her that hand, I'm sure she'll help you find whatever you're looking for." The woman replied, coming closer so she could speak quietly.

"Thank you very much for your help today." The maid thanked her after paying for the beeswax. Item in hand, the couple continued on their way to the recommended fortune teller.

"For spell casting, eh?" Ciel said, eyeing her right hand, once again covered by a glove.

"Well, I assume you should want me out of your hair at some point, right? I'm going to gather all of the items I had when I cast the spell the last time, and see if I can recreate it." The witch explained with a smile.

"Supposing that worked, would it not simply send you to another place? You clearly can't steer yourself." The man inquired, his brow furrowed slightly. The redhead simply shrugged.

"If I change the mantra to something more specific, it might help. Really, it's the only shot I have right now. I'm making my way through this book, but so far I haven't found anything about Astral projection." She murmured, losing her train of thought as she opened the book.

"Where did you get that?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"An apology of sorts, from Sebastian." She answered quickly. 

"That's one hell of an apology." The earl admitted, and the maid just looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Was that an attempt at humor, my Lord?" She questioned, a bit dumbfounded.

"Did you find it amusing?" He inquired, cracking a small smile.

"Surprisingly, yes. I really am starting to rub off on you." Cosima announced with a laugh. 

"Ugh don't say it like that." The noble complained, tensing up slightly. She paused, realizing what he thought she was implying.

"British English is so weird." She concluded, scoffing.

"No,  _ American _ English is weird. And vulgar." Ciel corrected her, to which she shook her head in disagreement.

"Oh, right, because  _ 'color' _ really needs a 'U' in it, huh?" She asked, raising a brow. The noble grinned involuntarily at the remark but forced it back down.

"It's the proper way to spell it." He amended, attempting to keep a straight face. The witch rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I get to say aluminum and not  _ 'aluminium' _ ." She snarked, mocking a British accent when she said the word. That got a chuckle out of the man.

"That's what it's called!" He told her vehemently.

"It really isn't!" She argued, grinning in amusement at her master.

The rest of the trip to the fortune teller was spent arguing back and forth about who said and spelled which words wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

The two found the fortune teller's small shop easily, and stepped inside. It was a rather cramped space, causing the two to press closer to avoid knocking over items and merchandise. A woman appeared from the back of the shop, slowly making her way over to them. She looked positively ancient, her skin wrinkled under her eyes and around the corners of her mouth, with wild, frizzy white hair covering her hunched shoulders and back. Most notably, she appeared to be blind, a distinct cloud over the majority of her pupils. She wordlessly reached out a hand towards them, and Cosima took it, her brow creased in confusion. The woman closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, a smile appearing on her thin lips.

"I've been waiting for you, Miss Ivanov." She said finally. The witch blinked in surprise, staring after the old woman as she went back to shuffling around her humble shop.

"Is that so, my lady?" Cosima called, deeply confused. 

"Yes, a week or so before you came here, I began to have visions of you. And after holding your hand, I know everything I saw was correct." The fortune teller replied, lighting incense while the pair moved further into the shop.

"What did you see exactly?" The maid inquired, raising a brow at the woman. She had to be the real deal, she couldn't have just made a general guess at her last name or when she got here.

"Memories of yours. It was fuzzy but...I remember a box of straw, the sound of thunder, and the devil himself, disguised as a savior." She answered, her words seemingly nonsensical to the nobleman, but they made perfect sense to the witch. She couldn't bear to speak past the lump in her throat, anxiety stealing her ability to think clearly.

"What else did you see?" Ciel asked, casting a glance at his paling servant.

"Blood, Hayes' blood covering your hands--"

"Stop, stop!" The witch shouted, covering her ears in a desperate attempt to drown the woman out. Feeling eyes on her, Cosima pulled her hands away and took in a settling breath. "Please, I believe what you saw. But I'd rather not discuss those things." She pleaded, trying to smile kindly at the woman. The fortune teller nodded in understanding.

"Of course, miss. You're here to find your way back home." The older woman told her, and she smiled.

"That's right, do you have anything that could help me?" She wondered, earning a head shake from the old woman.

"I have the stones you are looking for, but those won't get you home, I'm afraid. You won't be leaving this place." The woman said, her tone foreboding.

"Is there something you know that I don't, my lady?" Cosima assumed, feeling her stomach twist with worry. The fortune teller turned her head slowly to the maid, giving her a knowing look.

"There are many things you do not know, Miss Ivanov. Would you like me to show them to you?" She said gesturing to her deck of tarot cards. Cosima looked to her master who nodded in approval. He stood behind her as she took a seat at the table across from the old fortune teller.

"What would you like to know?" The white haired woman questioned and the witch paused, thinking of how to answer.

"I want to know why I won't be going home." She said finally, looking intently at the deck of cards. The fortune teller nodded as she shuffled the deck, making a small cut before spreading them in a line, facedown.

"Draw three." She instructed. The maid complied, picking a card from the center, and one from each end.

"Your current situation, the action, and the end result." The woman said, pointing to where the cards should be placed. Once the set was in place, the fortune teller turned them over, revealing the following; Knight of swords, Death, and 4 of swords. Cosima's stomach dropped when she saw the set. The woman looked up at her with a solemn expression, straightening herself up.

"That's...not good." The witch said quietly, forcing a chuckle. There was no mistaking what the cards foretold; the approach of death, death itself, and the aftermath. She tried to rationalize with herself, remembering that this didn't necessarily mean that  _ she _ would be the one dying. It could be someone close to her, but even that did little to calm her racing heart.

"I have watched you die, every night, for the past seven nights. Heed me when I say," The woman began, pointing a boney finger at Ciel. "That man will kill you." She finished, her eyes narrowed at the man. His face twisted in anger as he returned the old woman's glare.

"Excuse me? How dare you accuse me--" he started to say, but Cosima stood from her seat and began to pull on the man's arm.

"Sir, please, let's go. Thank you for your warning." The redhead said, trying to coax her master out of the shop.

" _ Thank you for your warning? _ Are you mad? That woman was spewing nonsense!" The earl snapped as they walked back out onto the sidewalk.

"Perhaps, my Lord. But perhaps not. She knows things about me that she couldn't have just guessed at." She said, walking at a brisk pace in front of him. He stopped the woman, grabbing her shoulders.

"I would never hurt you, let alone kill you." He told her sincerely. The witch offered a comforting smile and removed his hands from her.

"I know, sir. She could be mistaken. We'll just have to wait and see." She replied, forcing herself to sound at ease as she looped her arm with his like they had earlier.

"You're far too casual about your own demise, I hope you know." The noble growled, and Cosima chuckled.

"And that sounds exactly like something a murderer would say." She teased.

The rest of the walk and evening at the townhouse was tense, and Cosima was thankful when she was finally able to retire to her room with her thoughts. Laying down on her bed, she fought desperately against the tears gathering in her eyes, but soon surrendered to the burning in her chest and barrier her face in the pillow. She hadn't thought about that man in over a year. She thought she had shoved him down far enough to keep him at the back of her mind during her waking hours. But after seeing that fortune teller, Cosima replayed every memory over and over again in her head. 

"I should have never gone there." She whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her pillow. It was no use now, with nothing to keep her occupied, her only escape lay in disassociating. She stared at the wall, forcing a blank nothingness into her mind. She couldn't be sure how long she had kept it up, but it felt like it had been hours before she finally slipped into an uneasy slumber.

_ Sweat drenched my brow and lower back. Straw, my hair, and my shirt clung to those spots uncomfortably. I was so hot and I could barely breathe, my breath coming out in short, shallow bursts from my nose. My mouth was propped open painfully with a cloth gag, keeping me from speaking. I grunted, trying to move my aching limbs, but a stinging pain against the skin of my wrists made me stop. It was dark, why was I here? Voices. I could hear two people speaking to each other. I didn't know what they were saying, and I doubted that they knew I was in here. A gunshot sounded, making me jerk in surprise. A cacophony of shots followed and I screamed into the gag, tucking into myself as much as I could. It ended as suddenly as it had begun, leaving silence in its wake. There was nothing, not a single sound aside from my breathing and sobbing. The top of the container was pried open, the light burning my eyes. A face appeared, blocking out the light as it smiled down at me. He was the devil himself, cleverly disguised as my savior. _

Cosima let out a short yelp of surprise, jolting awake. She panted, looking around the room in panic. Remembering where she was, she began to come down from her nightmare. Wiping the sweat from her forehead and neck, the woman stood, desperate to move around. She sighed to herself, rubbing her face tiredly. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in a very long time, and chalked it up to the visit she and Ciel had with the fortune teller. She had successfully dredged up memories that the witch had worked diligently to smother. She needed a damn drink, she concluded. Quietly she opened her door and carefully walked down the hall. As she passed the parlor, she caught a brief glimpse of a figure sitting on the piano bench. The maid came closer to the cracked door to find that it was Ciel sitting there, seemingly deep in thought. She figured she should leave it be, but she knew that he was troubled by something, or many things. Cosima held her breath and rapped her knuckles against the doorframe. His head snapped up in surprise, and she felt her guts twist instantly with regret.  _ I should have just gone back to bed, _ she thought.

"Those nightmares keeping you awake?" The witch asked, her voice small. She didn't want to wake anyone, and she didn't want to seem like she was mocking him, either. He smiled wryly and gave a dry chuckle.

"You would think after years of reliving the same nightmare night after night, I would make peace with the screaming and the blood." The words hung in the air and she felt her heart pang, recalling her own nightmare. The woman carefully took a seat next to the man on the bench and folded her hands in her lap. She was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"I understand, more than you know. I suppose anyone would be prone to nightmares if they had to wake up to a demon every morning. Especially you." She told him and his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Cosima was quiet again, considering her words carefully before she said them.

"Do you know I don't dream unless I'm having a nightmare? If it's a peaceful night, all I see is darkness until I wake up. There are times when I feel like I'm drowning in that darkness, but it’s the closest I get to normalcy." She began, receiving a surprised expression from the young man. "However, I've more or less escaped the object of my torment, these are simply the phantom pains of what transpired.  _ You _ face your torment every day. It's no wonder why you're plagued with unwanted reminders when you close your eyes." She explained. He seemed to think about what she had said, losing himself in his thoughts.

"What was yours about?" He asked suddenly, looking at her. His candid stare caught her off guard and she fumbled for a reply.

"My nightmare?" She tried to clarify, earning a nod from the noble.

"Yes, was it...because of what that woman told you?" He assumed. Cosima forced a smile, her hand squeezing the bench hard.

"If you're asking if my nightmare involved you, or if I'm frightened by you because of today, the answer is no to both." She replied, amusement in her tone. The earl relaxed visibly and the maid chuckled.

"Why don't I fix you something to drink? Come, a nightcap should help you ease up a bit. I was just on my way to the kitchen, anyhow." She insisted, changing the subject as she stood. The earl just nodded and followed the woman.

"I think Sebastian is keeping me in the dark about something." He seemed to say out of nowhere as they crept down the stairs to the kitchen.

"That would seem to be true, my Lord. It isn't out of malice, mind you. As I understand it, he doesn't wish to trouble you with matters of the Underworld." She tried to justify. Ciel looked at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the pair entered the kitchen. The witch heaved a heavy sigh, taking a seat across from him at the small table.

"Naturally, my presence in this world is...well, rather  _ unnatural _ , supernatural, even. There's more to the veiled world than just angels and demons. There are forces and beings that you have yet to face who make up the Underworld. These beings, for all intents and purposes, control life and death." Cosima began to explain.

"You mean...like Gods?" He questioned, his brow furrowed in thought. The witch shook her head.

"Not exactly. They act as intermediaries between man and God. You've heard of the grim reaper, right?" The noble only nodded, looking a bit stricken. "Well, take the concept of the grim reaper, but take into account the world’s population. Death isn’t a single entity." She said with a chuckle.

"You mean to tell me that there are actually beings who reap the souls of the living?" He asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Precisely. You've met two already and you didn't even realize." She told him with a smirk.

"Who?" The earl demanded, earning a shrug from the woman.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied on that one. I've agreed not to rat them out, and in return they've agreed to allow me to stay here until you no longer need me." The maid replied.

" _ Allow _ you to stay? What business is it of theirs that you're here?" He asked, looking almost angry at the prospect.

"It’s all very convoluted, my own understanding of the situation is limited. But there are basic principles about quantum physics and time travel that I’m trying to abide by to avoid altering the timeline I’m on.” She told him. Her knowledge about what had happened began and ended with the theoretical information she had taken away from movies and television.

“How does that play into their jurisdiction? You weren’t slated for death when you came here, were you?” He accused. The maid shook her head and laughed, a little nervous.

“No, no, I’m just...a hindrance to their work. Normally, reapers avoid interfering with the lives of humans who aren’t on the to-die list. However, I'm not where I'm supposed to be, my body and soul have been misplaced in this time. If I were to die here, or die at all before my allotted time, God only knows what could happen. Human souls have little significance in this world, but if one is misplaced or taken before it's scheduled to be collected, it throws off the balance. That's why reapers loathe demons who prey upon the souls of the dying. Similarly, the Ripper killings, are also people being killed before their time, creating more work for Collections and Management. No doubt they have someone investigating the matter, but it won't do much good. The final victim will die and this whole thing will be finished." Cosima answered, resting her cheek on her hand.

" _ Why _ do they have to die if they are going to be killed before their time is up? Wouldn't we be doing the right thing by saving them?" Ciel challenged, raising a brow. Again, the witch could only shrug.

"It's a gamble, really. I know that time will continue forward without them, but I  _ don't _ know what could happen if they were to survive. That is to say, they could do something to change the order of time and therefore ruin the current timeline even more. As it stands, I think it's safer to allow history to take its course, instead of trying to intervene." She insisted, her face taking on a more serious expression.

"I can't say I share that mentality. I have seen how depraved and despicable humanity is. I know that stopping someone like him is not going to save this world from despair, and another will only take his place after he's gone. But my duty as the Watchdog is to stop people like Jack the Ripper. I understand why this might seem pointless to you, but it's my family's name and honor at stake. I cannot fail." He argued, his face set in determination. The woman smiled, standing from her seat at the table. She grabbed a bottle of amber liquid and poured it into a glass, before adding a bit of water to it.

"I understand, sir. My intention isn’t to persuade you into dropping the case. I’m only advising you with the information I have. You may be unable to save these women, and I don’t want you to carry that as misplaced guilt or perceive it as failure. Destiny, no matter how unfair, can’t be changed. Death can’t be cheated. No  _ human _ can fix what is meant to be." She replied, setting the glass in front of the man. He tried to ignore the blatant hypocrisy in her statement and eyed the drink warily.

"What  _ is _ it?" He asked, looking up at the maid.

"Just rum, I watered it down a little though." She assured him. He cautiously raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip. He winced a little, likely from the rum being too strong. Cosima chuckled and slid the glass back over to herself.

"I'll take that, maybe some warm milk for you instead." She suggested, going over to the stove in preparation.

"Yes, please." Ciel said, nodding in agreement. With the milk heated, the witch served it to her master, also offering a jar of honey to sweeten it.

"Are you even old enough to drink alcohol?" She joked, raising a brow at the man. 

"I will be, in December." He told her with a smirk. He chuckled when she looked horrified at the revelation.

"Definitely don't tell Sebastian I offered you rum, then." The witch said, taking a seat once more. He only nodded, adding a generous amount of honey to his cup.

"How old are you, anyway?" The noble inquired.

"Old enough for this." Cosima answered into her glass, earning a disapproving look from the earl. She set the glass down, rolling her eyes. "Relax, I'm 23. I'm not gonna drink  _ illegally _ in front of my boss." She insisted, causing Ciel to nod once again.

"So what is that on your hand?" The earl wondered, taking a sip of his beverage. Cosima had almost forgotten about the markings and cursed herself for being so careless.

"Oh, uh. You know, just...witchy stuff. Runes...a demon sigil, nothing serious." She hummed and hawed, trying to downplay its severity.

"Anything involving a demon seems serious to me." He countered, narrowing his eyes at the woman. She threw her head back in exasperation, sighing.

"Its for my own protection, more or less." She told a half truth. She didn't know if she could tell her master that Sebastian was the demon she was currently bound to.

"You'll have to come out with it eventually, I hope you realize. That's part of the deal, no lying." He said easily over the rim of his cup, and the witch rolled her eyes.

"But I haven't lied! Just...kept it to myself." She admitted, drawing a pattern on the wood to distract herself.

"That counts as lying." The noble told her simply, earning a scoff from the woman.

"That's not fair!" She declared, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I have no secrets outside of your reach, I expect the same from you." He retorted.

"That's different, Ciel." The maid said, her voice low. His eyebrows raised in surprise at the woman and she immediately stood down. "S-sir, sorry." She stammered, casting her eyes down at the table.

"If you know everything about me then why shouldn't I know everything about you?" He asked, tilting his head a bit to try and look at the woman in the eyes. She refused, closing her eyes defiantly. 

"Because I'm not important. What do you stand to gain from my dirty little secrets?" She questioned, looking at her employer in befuddlement.

"Since you're my employee, I think it's very important that I know about you and your past. More pointedly, I'd like you to tell me about the man you killed." He stated calmly, leaning against the back of his chair as he regarded the redhead. She looked like she wanted to just disappear.

"I-I didn't...I didn't kill him. I tried to." She revealed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I wanted to. But that wasn’t justice." She finished, still unable to look at Ciel in the eyes.

"Why did you do it?" He pushed on, leaning over the table towards her. She sighed, forcing herself to detach from her feelings.

"Would you like me to sugar coat it, or would you like an abridged telling of the story?" She asked curtly.

"I'd like the truth." He replied simply, his gaze intense. The witch sighed again, placing her hands flat on top of the table.

"A man named Avery Hayes worked as a policeman in my town and spotted me while volunteering security at my school. I'll spare you the unimportant details, but he decided to kidnap me and kept me locked up in a basement like some sort of pet. I wasn't the first, but I made sure I was the last." She hissed angrily tears gathering in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall in front of the earl.

"So you tried to kill him so you could escape." He assumed, understanding her reasoning. She nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"The day it happened, I found out something about myself. I had tried to escape a few times, so he kept me tethered to my bed. I don't know what it was, but that day, all I could think about was escaping. If only I could get my leg free. I thought that same thought, over and over for what felt like hours. Until finally, the chain link snapped, seemingly on its own." Ciel gave her a dubious look, and the maid shook her head. "I know, trust me, I know. I didn't believe it at first. I thought maybe I had finally lost my mind. But when I reached my door without resistance, I knew it was real. I had somehow broken that chain. From there, I made my way up the stairs and crept into the kitchen. When I heard him come through the front door, I panicked and grabbed a knife. I couldn't let him put me back in that room." The witch finished, looking hollow as she recalled the memory.

"How long were you there?" He inquired, snapping the girl out of her reverie.

"Fifteen months. It felt like I had been there for decades. I didn't have anywhere to go when I escaped. I just...took his car and tried to get back to town." She recounted, once more taking on a blank, unfeeling expression. "But that's when I began playing with the idea of magick, performing small spells that only proved to me that something weird was going on. The night I ended up here, I was testing my abilities. The intention wasn't to time travel necessarily, but to reach another time mentally and spiritually. I had no idea that this was even a possibility." The witch explained, smiling just a bit.

"So that chain breaking started your obsession with witchcraft?" He surmised.

"I mean, it got me here, didn't it? There's no denying it now. I don't know what kind of power I have, but it must be  _ something _ if it got me here." She reasoned, smirking. The noble only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Perhaps, but I’m not ready to buy into whatever magick you're talking about. How is your leg?" Ciel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Practically healed, Sebastian's no doctor, but he knows what he's on about." She replied, moving her hand to toy with the bandages.

"He healed you  _ personally _ ?" He inquired, looking surprised and Cosima smirked.

"That’s a way of putting it. I'm guessing he's healed you before, too." She suspected.

"He's used those methods a few times over the years, it never stops being revolting." Ciel said, a haunted look in his eyes that made the witch chortle.

"I won't be letting him near me unless its life or death, in that case." She grumbled, taking a considerable swig from her glass.

"You know, you didn't have to do all that back at Azzurro’s." The earl said, catching her attention. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"Sebastian is a demon, so he can handle that sort of thing easily. You aren't like him, Cosima. Yes, you're very resourceful, and yes, you saved my arse by literally taking a bullet for me. But you're only human, you have your limits." He told her firmly. 

"That may be, but limits are meant to be pushed. I don't know why, but I feel the need to do my best for you." She began, the noble gave her a look and she frowned. That sounded odd. "Not in a weird way or anything, I just...I hate the way you look at me sometimes, y'know?" She confessed, earning a genuinely surprised expression from the young man. She looked away, a bit embarrassed. "You look at me like I'm see-through, or like I'm inferior and it drives me nuts." She glanced back up at him, meeting his eyes. "It makes me want to prove you wrong." She finished. Ciel scoffed, amused by her words.

"So, naturally, you thought that you could make me see the error of my ways, by riding into London, bear back on a black stallion, busting into a drug den, where you then proceeded to take on armed men twice your size and sacrifice yourself to shield me from gunfire? To prove that I was  _ wrong _ ?" He reckoned. She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before returning his gaze.

"You have to admit that was the most badass thing you've ever seen though, right?" She said with a smile. He laughed, genuinely laughed, hanging his head.

"You are completely mad, I swear." He chortled, resting his head in his hand.

"I've come to find that the best people often are." Cosima retorted, downing the last of her drink. She took her master's empty cup and put both dishes in the sink.

"Is there really nothing else you can tell me about the Ripper?" Ciel asked, cutting the silence. The witch didn't respond at first.

"We are nearing the end of this cat and mouse game. So I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you," she began, coming over to the man. She leaned down close to his ear. "One of your suspects isn't human. The other, is a noble." She whispered, leaving the kitchen without so much as a backwards glance as the man sat there, even more confused than before.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, while the three nobles ate breakfast, Sebastian informed them all that he had concluded his interrogation of suspects.

"You've made the suspect list already?" Madame asked in disbelief.

"Actually, I've compiled a list of people fitting the criteria, and interviewed them all. I finished about an hour ago." The butler explained with a smile. The noblewoman narrowed her eyes, dubious of his capabilities.

"Come now, Sebastian, even for you, that seems rather impossible." She tried to reason. However, for all his flaws, the demon was honest to a fault. He set out to prove her wrong by reading out the entire list of suspects, how they fit the criteria, and their alibis. It was an uncomfortable thing to watch in reality, Cosima decided.

"Through this investigation, I believe there is only one person remaining on this list. Aleister Chambers, the Viscount of Druitt. He graduated from medical school, but never went into practice. Recently, he's been throwing parties at his home but behind the scenes of this same parties he has held secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend." The butler explained, earning a nod of understanding from Madame.

"I've heard rumors that he dabbles in black magic and those sort of things." She recalled, tapping her chin with her finger in thought.

"So you think he may be holding these secret parties to perform rituals or sacrifices?" Lau assumed.

"That would be my guess, yes." The demon answered with a nod.

"We'll have to infiltrate one of these parties to be sure." Ciel finally chimed in, setting his fork down.

"Luckily for us there will be another party this evening. I was told it will be the last party of the season." Sebastian informed his master with a smile.

"Then this is our last chance to catch him in the act." The earl muttered, glancing at his maid.

"How do you intend to catch him in such a populated space?" Cosima asked with a smirk, challenging the man. He grimaced, narrowing his eyes at the witch.

"We'd need to draw him out with bait. But how?" The butler pondered, his brow furrowed in thought.

"The Viscount is a well known womanizer. He'll chase after any pretty little thing in a skirt." Madamed pointed out casually. At the comment, everyone seemed to look to the younger woman in the room. She flinched, her face flushing.

"Why are you looking at _me_? I don't know enough about high society to survive at a party." She argued, crossing her arms defiantly.

"That's not a problem, I can teach you everything you need to know." Madame offered with a sly smile, making the witch frown.

"But what will I wear?" She asked.

"We can stop by Nina's to have her take your measurements. I'm sure she can have a gown for you by tonight. You need to have your uniforms tailored anyhow, so it's two birds with one stone if you ask me." The earl said, his tone neutral as he spoke. The maid sighed in resignation, her shoulders slumped.

"This is going to be a wreck, I can already tell." She muttered to herself as she helped Sebastian clear the table.

After they finished with breakfast, Cosima grabbed her other, ripped uniform and the group headed to Hopkins' Tailor Shop on foot, given that it happened to be within walking distance.

"Why do _I_ have to be here for this? There's more important work that I need to attend to." Ciel groused as they walked into the shop.

"This _is_ important work, my Lord. Cosima will be seen with you this evening, and it's important that she looks as though she belongs there." The demon told the man, exchanging a devious smile with Madame. This didn't go unnoticed by the maid and she narrowed her eyes at the pair. She didn't know what those two were up to, but she already knew she wasn't going to like it. The group entered the shop, a bell chiming above them. A beautiful, dark haired woman entered from another room and gasped excitedly when she spotted the earl.

"Lord Phantomhive! Goodness, I haven't seen you in ages! How is my precious boy?" She gushed, wrapping the man in a friendly hug. Ciel uncomfortably returned the embrace with one arm, patting her back awkwardly.

"I'm hardly a boy anymore, Nina. I'm here today because I require your express services." He said professionally, earning a small pout from the woman for avoiding her question.

"Oh, what for? Is there an event coming up?" She inquired, looking to the butler now.

"I need you to make a dress for an acquaintance of mine." The noble answered, stepping aside to let Nina look at Cosima. She gasped again, pushing past him to get to the maid. She backed up a little in fear but offered a smile to the seamstress.

"You naughty boy, you never tell me anything! Nevertheless, I'm delighted to make anything for a beautiful young lady." She crooned with a mischievous smile as she made the young woman spin for her. The maid obeyed Nina, though she felt confused. The Lord simply smirked as he watched the two.

"Splendid, we'll be needing it by tonight." He announced, making the seamstress whip around to look at the man in shock.

"You really cut close to the quick with this one, my Lord." She growled, narrowing her brown eyes at him.

"It was a last minute decision. It's for a very important mission, and I only trust you to do a good job." He tried to flatter the woman, and she easily took the bait. She grabbed the maid by her hands and began to guide her towards the back room where she took measurements and made her clothing.

"It's been so long since I last had a new muse to work with. And I've never worked with your hair color before, matching colors will be fun!" She said excitedly, smiling at Cosima. "Shoo now, everyone! I have work to do!" She fanned the others away with her hand before closing the door. Nina had the witch undress down to her bloomers and slip, and had her stand on a small elevated platform. Noticing her bra, the seamstress approached, looking at the garment curiously.

"What is this thing?" She asked, practically groping her breasts.

"U-uh it's called a bra." The maid answered, enduring the inappropriate contact. Nina let go of her and circled around the young woman.

"A bra? Hm. It offers so much support, and it's pretty too. And this closer system is flawless!" She mused, unhooking the bra. Cosima cried out in surprise, catching the bra before it could fall off of her body. "Oh, sorry." The seamstress apologized with a chuckle, proceeding to take her measurements. Once she was finished, the redhead went over to her discarded uniform and fished out the money from her skirt pocket.

"Ms. Nina, now that it's just us, I was wondering if you could do something for me. I need a pair of trousers, desperately. This is all of the money I have saved up, I don't know if it's enough but I can make payments if need be." She said, offering what she held in her hands to Nina. The woman smiled kindly but shook her head.

"The earl is an old friend of mine. I've supplied all of his servants with their uniforms and recreational clothes. So long as you let me dress you how I please, I'll wave the usual charge." The seamstress replied, causing the witch to smile graciously.

"As long as it involves pants and lots of black, you can do whatever you want." Cosima insisted. The brunette grinned.

"Excellent. That cranky butler will have a fit over the trousers, but I'm going to make you look wonderful." She proclaimed. "Now, let's see about these uniforms of yours." She began, picking up the one that had been ripped by Grell.

"Is there any way you could maybe alter them?" The maid inquired, and the woman looked up from the uniform.

"How so?"

"I move around a lot and this skirt just gets in the way. I was thinking you could add shorts underneath and maybe make the skirt removable." The witch suggested.

"That is a marvelous idea, I have a dress of my own very similar in design to what you described. It will take a bit of time though. I'll have to send your uniforms over with the gown and other outfits." The seamstress told her. The two discussed what she wanted the shirts and pants to look like. After creating some rough sketches and picking out fabric swatches, Nina got to work.

"Feel free to wear this until I've sent your uniforms back. It's from last season so it's just been lying around in my scrap box. I'll have your gown delivered to the town house by 6 and the other items will be sent when they're finished." She said handing the redhead a simple light blue dress. Cosima thanked the seamstress and put it on. It felt strange to be wearing something other than her uniform, but this fabric was much nicer and lighter weight so she couldn't complain. She went to the door and opened it.

"She said that altering my uniforms could take a while, so we can head back to the townhouse to prepare for tonight." The maid informed the group waiting in the front room of the store.

"How sweet, this dress looks darling on you, Cosima." Madame gushed and the young woman blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, well it's only until I have my uniforms back." She murmured, looking down.

"Better than black, at least." Ciel quipped cruelly, making the woman flush again, this time in anger. She held her tongue, knowing better than to talk back to him in front of others.

"You're one to talk, my Lord. Most of your wardrobe consists of dark colors." Sebastian jeered. It was the first time since meeting him that she thanked God for Sebastian's chaotic personality.

"Shut up." The earl hissed at the demon.

"Thank you for your hard work, Nina." The witch said, shaking the seamstresse's hand.

"Anything for the lovely ladies of the Phantomhive manor. Tell Mey-Rin I send my love." She replied with a wink.

"Of course."

Madame wasted no time when they arrived back at the townhouse, immediately beginning a rigorous set of lessons. From posture to addressing nobles properly, table etiquette and finally, dancing. For the most part, Cosima had been able to pick up quickly on everything that they had thrown at her, but dancing would continue to be a challenge. For that lesson, Madame left the teaching up to Sebastian.

"I won't be assisting you this time, Cosima." The demon told her with a smirk. The witch clenched her jaw in frustration.

"Why you..." she growled, glaring up at the butler. She did her best to follow his instructions as they danced, but she couldn't seem to keep up or learn the steps. Sebastian sighed in annoyance, what patience he had exhausted from the hours of failed attempts to teach the maid.

"It would greatly benefit us all if you learned to dance with someone other than me, my lady." He said finally, releasing her hand.

"We don't have time to hire a tutor, Sebastian, just let her dance with you tonight." Ciel mumbled, bored from watching the pair struggle the entire time.

"Why don't you give it a try, my lord? You're closer to Cosima's height, I'm sure it would be much easier on her if you were to be her dance partner." He said smiling smugly at the redhead. Her face heated up and she had to resist baring her teeth at the demon. The earl rolled his eyes and made his way over to his servants.

"Try not to step on me this time." He jeered, a hint of amusement in his tone. Cosima smirked back at him, taking his hand.

"I can't promise you that, sir." She replied as Sebastian started the music once again. The witch tried her hardest to focus on her footwork, and it was working for the most part. But she kept a distance between their bodies as they danced so she could see what she was doing.

"Stop, you two can't move properly like that, you need to be closer." The butler explained, pressing the two together. They both seemed to grimace and look away from one another, continuing their dance.

"I know he's just trying to get a rise out of you, but this is actually a lot more comfortable for me. It was like dancing with a tree." The maid whispered, knowing full well that the demon could hear her anyway.

"Imagine how I felt as a thirteen year old with him as my instructor and partner." He murmured quietly, an impish smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor about your struggles." She chuckled, still not bothering to look at him as she spoke.

"You _are_ allowed to look at me, you know." The earl spoke, an amused smile on his face. Cosima looked up to survey his expression and immediately looked away, face red with embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" She asked bashfully.

"It's just us and Sebastian, you don't have to be so modest." He said.

"I'm not being modest, from my understanding, its proper etiquette not to keep eye contact with your employer." She argued.

"You can let your pretenses fall for now. And the Viscount might know something is off if you refuse to look at him." The noble pointed out.

"I won't have any trouble looking at _him_." Cosima assured him.

"But you can't look your own master in the face?" He mocked. Cosima met his gaze suddenly, catching him off guard.

"If you wanted to look me in the eyes so badly, you only needed to ask, sir." She murmured coquettishly, pressing her chest firmly to his. The embarrassment quickly transferred from her to the earl, and he pulled away, his ears turning red.

"Th-that's not what I was implying." He said, his voice stern, but he was unable to meet Cosima's eyes. The woman chuckled and sighed, thoroughly entertained.

"Anyway, let's take a break to discuss hand gestures, shall we? You won't be able to be by my side during the party, so we should go over hand signals we can use to communicate from across the room." She suggested, changing the subject.

"Clever thinking." Ciel commended. She went over different hand signals with the two, a numbers system, signals for mission failed, and one if she felt she was in immediate danger. As they spoke, a knock came at the office door. Grell poked her head inside timidly.

"M-Master Ciel, the dress has arrived from Miss Hopkins." She announced, her voice subdued. Madame gladly burst through the door, holding a box, making a beeline for Cosima.

"It's my turn to have fun now!" She exclaimed, grabbing the young woman by her wrist. "You're in good hands, dear. I'll have you looking positively irresistible." She continued, dragging the witch behind her. The redhead followed without protest, but she felt dread building in her stomach. She could only imagine what Madame had in store for her. She sat quietly, only dressed in her slip and corset as the older woman curled and braided her hair.

"Would it be correct for me to assume that you are like the rest of my nephew's servants?" Madame spoke suddenly, surprising Cosima.

"In what way?" She asked, a little confused.

"Well, I can hardly imagine him hiring on a normal civilian, much less setting you up like a lamb before the slaughterhouse if you were just a maid. And you're obviously close with his informant. So just who are you, under that little maid bonnet?" She questioned, her tone taking on an almost sinister tone. The witch swallowed nervously, looking up at the woman in the mirror.

"That's all I am, my Lady. A Phantomhive servant through and through, ready to serve and protect our master with my skills, however he sees fit." Cosima replied robotically, her words seeming disingenuous. Madame's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hm. Have you thought anymore on what I said to you?" She inquired, changing the subject to something the maid hoped was lighter.

"What do you mean, my Lady?"

"I'm talking about courting Ciel." The noblewoman clarified with a smile. The witch tried not to choke as she thought of a response.

"I thought we came to an understanding. I have other things that I need to pursue before I focus on a love life." She informed the auburn haired woman. She seemed a bit disappointed.

"But you aren't saying you're disinterested in him." She implied, grinning now at the woman. She chuckled as Madame began to work on her makeup.

"Why would an earl stoop so low as to even entertain the idea of courting a member of the working class?" She posed, finding the very thought preposterous.

"Oh Cosima, that sort of thing doesn't matter when you have feelings for someone. I doubt that Ciel would allow social status to get in the way of true love." Madame assured her, dabbing a very subtle rouge on the young woman's lips.

"Speaking of true love, should I remind you that Elizabeth is his betrothed?" She fired back, a bit annoyed that she insisted on this for conversation. The noblewoman's lips pressed into a firm line as she thought.

"I love my niece dearly, but I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't paying attention. Whatever you've done, its captivated him. He isn't the sort to let his eyes or heart wander, so for him to do so is a sign to me." She said, motioning for the maid to stand.

"And you know from how he looks at me that he has...feelings for me? I don't think I would be the type of woman for him. Victorian men want obedient, quiet, agreeable little things to keep them company, and that just isn't who I am."

"It's more than just a look, my dear. It's a tangible energy. Have you not felt it?" She inquired, seemingly baffled by the maid's rebuff.

"I care for my master, and I will do anything I can to serve and protect him. Energy aside, as long as his relationship with Elizabeth remains, I will respect her above anything else." The witch said firmly, frowning as Madame helped her into the emerald green gown.

"You're more noble than me." The Baroness said quietly as she buttoned up the back of the dress.

"How's that, my Lady?" The young woman asked, her brow creased. The noblewoman was quiet for a moment, reluctant to answer.

"I lusted after Vincent, even after he chose my sister. Of course, I never acted on my feelings, out of respect for my sister and her marriage. But...I regret every day that I didn't tell him just how much I loved him." She confessed, handing a pair of evening gloves to Cosima. She came close, doing a spot check of the witch's hair and makeup. Nodding in approval, the woman sighed, grabbing Cosima's arms gently as she looked intently at the young woman. "Simply put, darling, do not hide your affections. You never know when you'll lose your chance forever." She finished, her eyes holding so much sorrow, betraying the smile on her ruby painted lips. The maid could only blink in surprise and nod in understanding.

Finally ready for the party, the maid took a moment to look herself over in the mirror. She had to come in close, as Madame was adamant that "glasses were not becoming of a lady", so she would be suffering through the entire ordeal mostly blind. Even still, she had to admit that the baroness had done a fine job of cleaning her up. Madame Red lead Cosima out to the drive, where everyone else was getting ready to get in the carriage. Sebastian turned and smiled at the young woman.

"My my, you clean up nicely." He said casually, and the woman felt flattered, though she knew better than to take it as genuine.

"You think so? I'm not so sure about the hair, and this dress-I feel more than a little ridiculous." She muttered, taking a moment to look down at herself.

"You look lovely, certainly good enough to eat." Lau joked. The very idea of being devoured by the predatory viscount made her skin crawl.

"Let's hope he doesn't try to cannibalize me." She grumbled under her breath. She turned at the sound of footsteps on the front stoop. She offered a cordial smile to the earl as he stood at the top of the stairs. She couldn't see him in detail but she knew he'd made an effort to look nice. Of course the young man looked handsome in his navy blue evening suit, but she expected nothing less from him, no doubt he wanted to be presentable for his public appearance.

"What do you think, my Lord? Good enough to fool the Viscount?" Sebastian asked, placing a hand on the small of the witch's back. He said nothing, his face and gaze unmoving and unreadable. Madame's earlier words played in her head and she felt herself flush, not used to the undivided attention from the earl.

"What, d-does it look bad?" She asked, fussing with her skirt nervously. Still, the noble was silent as he approached, Sebastian coming to his side.

"My Lord." The demon called, nudged the earl. He seemed to snap out of his stupor and cleared his throat.

"It's perfectly adequate." He said curtly, getting into the carriage. Cosima just looked up at the demon, mouthing a quick 'what the fuck' and he chuckled.

"He thinks you look ravishing." Sebastian told her, Lau and Madame smiled knowingly and she laughed at the very concept.

"Shut the hell up! Let's get this over with already!" Ciel yelled, sticking head out of the carriage to glare at the butler. Cosima shook her head and climbed into the carriage after him.

"You act as though _you're_ the one wearing a dress. You're welcome, by the way." The witch said, sitting next to the noble.

"What are you on about?" He groused, raising a brow at the maid.

"Who exactly would you have had to use for bait if I weren't here?" She replied with a playful smirk. Realizing what she was implying, the man paled, and then blushed.

"Your joking." He said, as Lau and Madame joined them, sitting opposite of the pair.

"You made for a very pretty girl, Sir." She leaned in to whisper. Ciel sighed and looked out the window as the carriage lurched forward.

"The more you tell me about that story, the more glad I am that I did not have to live through it." He hissed, keeping his attention elsewhere.

When they arrived at the Viscount's manor, they rallied around to go over the game plan.

"What are our roles?" Madame asked, pulling out a fan.

"What do we need roles for?" The earl demanded, annoyed that his aunt seemed to be treating this like a game.

"Well, obviously Cosima needs a reason to be here, no doubt the Viscount will ask her since she's a complete stranger." The Baroness reasoned with a smile.

"I'll make it up as I go along. You all just keep an eye out for me. Remember my hand gestures." Cosima said, breaking off from the group when everyone nodded in understanding. Everyone found something to do, everyone except for Ciel. He really didn't know what to do with himself at parties, and considering the stakes, his anxiety was even higher. But he smiled in relief when Sebastian pointed out a familiar head of blonde curls. At least Elizabeth could ease his nerves a little while he bided his time. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, grinning the instant she realized it was him.

"Ciel, I can't believe you came! And Aunt Anne is here as well, what a treat!" She raved, hugging her fiancé gladly.

"I couldn't leave you to dance alone, could I?" He replied charmingly, causing the young lady to blush giddily. Her expression turned to one of surprise and confusion when she happened to spot Cosima speaking with Sebastian from across the room.

"Oh, what is Cosima doing here?" She asked, her brow furrowed as she looked back to her betrothed.

"She's helping me with an investigation." Ciel told her reluctantly, looking over his shoulder at the pair of servants. She gave the man a look of reproof.

"You couldn't leave your work where it belongs, could you, darling?" She admonished. The earl gave her a warning look and she smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not complaining, you're here, and that's more than I could ask for." She insisted, wrapping an arm around his. The man smirked down at his fianceé.

"Aside from dancing the night away." He said, kissing her hand with a wink.

"That, too." She giggled.

"That I can do. But I have to keep an eye on her. If something goes wrong, Sebastian will have to extract her." He explained, pulling her onto the dance floor. Her face seemed to fall.

"This is serious, isn't it?" She assumed, looking concerned.

"Life and death, I'm afraid." Ciel confirmed, lowering his voice to avoid others hearing him. She looked at him in shock.

"Ciel, how could you put her in that kind of position?" She scolded, frowning at the noble. Taken aback by her sudden shift in mood, he fumbled for a response.

"I-I didn't, she volunteered." He tried to defend, hating himself for stuttering in front of her like an idiot.

"Still, you ought to know better. I won't forgive you if that poor girl ends up hurt." She said sternly, looking serious.

"She's tougher than you think." The Earl amended.

"Women often are." Elizabeth said, resting her head on his shoulder.

On the opposite side of the room, Cosima was hard at work. She had slowly been making her way over to the Viscount, stopping every song or so because a new gentleman had asked her for a dance. Of course, Madame had taught her how to graciously accept an invitation to dance, but had neglected to tell her how to properly decline. She was growing tired, and dizzy thanks in part to the tightly cinched corset currently threatening to make her puke up her own organs and not having her glasses was proving to make this difficult. But it wasn't for not, because she had accomplished part of her goal; she had caught his attention. In order to seal the connection, she was sure to make eye contact with the Viscount whenever she could, even as she danced with various partners. At last, she arrived at the back of the room, once more catching the blond staring at her. She held his gaze as she approached him, smiling as innocently as she could manage.

"Good evening, my Lord." She said, her voice kind and inviting as she offered her hand to the man. He readily took it in his, rubbing a small circle into the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke.

"And a good evening to you as well, my darling. I am Aleister Chambers, Viscount of Druitt. What might your name be?" He inquired, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She forced a playful giggle, thankful that Madame gave her the gloves to wear in the first place.

"Cosima Ivanov. I'm no lord or lady, but I am fair enough company, if I may say so." She replied evenly, taking her hand back after letting it linger in his for a moment longer. She was hoping to establish some form of longing from the man, but it appeared to be too easy of a task.

"You absolutely may. I couldn't help but notice you earlier. You dance so skillfully, like a swan gliding on water. Do tell me, who is accompanying you?" The Viscount asked with a supposedly charming smile.

"Oh, no one is here as my date, I'm afraid. However, I came with the intention of speaking with a business associate." She fibbed, stepping a bit closer to the man. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked down at the redhead.

"What business are you in, if you don't mind my asking?" He questioned, seemingly genuinely curious.

"A toy company, I'm sure you've heard of them, The Funtom Corporation." The maid lied with a practiced ease.

"Ah yes, run by the young Earl of Phantomhive. I've heard he's a bit of a recluse, I'm surprised he would show himself here. I don't believe I've spoken directly to him since he was just a child." Aleister recalled, spotting the man across the room.

"That's true, he isn't too fond of social engagements, but his fiancée invited him along, and he couldn't refuse her." Cosima said, smiling at the two of them as they spoke, or rather, Elizabeth spoke to Ciel, while he pretended to listen. He was making small glances her way whenever he could.

"They do make a handsome couple. But, speaking of handsome couples, how would you care to dance with me?" The blond insisted, already guiding the woman out onto the dance floor. The witch forced a chuckle and smiled at the man.

"Well, perhaps just one dance. But I am growing weary of dancing and eating. It's a bit boring for my tastes." She confessed as the Viscount rested his hand a little too low on her waist.

"Is that so? But you're such a joy to watch, I'd almost think you were a professional or a ballerina." He complimented with a smile of his own. Cosima had to remind herself not to roll her eyes at the comment. This man was lying through his teeth, but then again, so was she.

"You flatter me, my Lord. This is truly the first time I've been to an event like this. America really lacks this sort of elegance at its parties, it's almost a shame." She commented, looking up at the Viscount. His eyes seemed to light up at her words, and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Is this your first time visiting London?" He wondered and the witch nodded.

"It is, it's a beautiful city, and it's full of wonderful people, as I've come to find." She flattered subtlety, smirking at him as she pressed herself closer against him while they danced.

"Is that so, my dear?" He murmured, his eyes seemed to darken with lust as he let them rake over her.

"Indeed, I find my current company very charming. I don't mean to be ungrateful, but isn't there something more entertaining we could do together, away from all these prying eyes?" She suggested in a soft voice, shifting her hand from his shoulder to his neck, carefully running her clothed nails over the skin there. She could feel the man shiver at the touch and silently congratulated herself on being the grossest person ever. She couldn't help but resent herself for knowing just how to physically manipulate this man.

"Oh, my swan craves privacy with me so soon?" He inquired, his voice low and rasping.

"I suppose that was a bit bold of me..." Cosima said coyly, turning her face away from him in an act of embarrassment. He guided her chin so she was looking at him again.

"Nonsense, I adore your daring nature. It's intoxicating." He husked against the shell of her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she clenched her jaw, meeting Ciel's piercing stare from over the Viscount's shoulder. He looked...cross. Which wasn't news to her, he always looked cross. But he looked absolutely livid as the Viscount pulled away to lead the witch towards a hallway. She held four fingers up on the hand behind her back, signaling that he should follow after them in four minutes.

"Come, I'll take you somewhere I think you'll enjoy." The blond coaxed, leading her by her hand. She followed obediently, not protesting as they entered a dimly lit hallway. He lead her down a few different halls before coming to a door. He opened it and allowed her to enter first. It was a relatively small bedroom given the size of the manor, but it was just as extravagant as the rest of the place. "What do you think, my dear? Private enough, no?" He said, going over to a bottle of wine and two waiting glasses.

"Certainly, this is much nicer my Lord." She replied, taking a look around the barely lit room.

"Here, you must be parched. Drink!" He offered, handing her one of the glasses. She didn't want to risk blowing her cover and accepted it, despite the pit forming in her stomach.

"What vintage is this?" She asked, pretending to know what she was talking about.

"1878. I promise, only the best for my darling swan." He purred, taking a sip from his glass flute. Cosima followed suit, unsure of herself as she took two small gulps of the liquid. She scrunched her nose up a little in disgust. She was by no means a fan of wine, but she knew for a fact that wine did not taste like this. And even in the dim light, she could make out an odd sheen floating on top of the wine in her glass. Almost immediately the woman felt like she would pass out, her legs growing weak and heavy.

"Goodness, that took me by surprise. I'm feeling horribly dizzy, dear. Can't we go outside for a bit of fresh air? I'd be so embarrassed if I fainted in front of you." She tried to say, feeling the room begin the spin a bit.

"Not to worry, my sweet. I'll leave you to rest if you do get overcome. You're safe here." _Oh, I'm so fucking sure._ She wanted to say as she pressed her back against the door. _What the hell was I thinking? I should have known he'd drug me like this. Maybe if I vomit the effect will wear off? Who am I kidding, I really fucked myself over on this one._ She cursed herself as her breathing became uneven.

"What did you put in that wine?" She managed to choke out, glaring at the multiplying image of the Viscount.

"Nothing, my dear! Oh, I guess perhaps you aren't an avid user of belladonna. I'm afraid I'm so used to it, I forgot it's in here." He said with a wolfish grin.

_Bullshit! He did this on purpose! God I hope those idiots find me soon, preferably before I'm sold into sex trafficking._ Panic suddenly gripped the woman's heart, and she forgot for an instant where she was, sending her to a different place and time in her life. But that was all it took to turn her into a hyperventilating, crying mess as she slid down to the floor.

"Oh, don't cry my sweet. You'll be enjoying yourself soon." He assured her, his voice barely audible over her gasping and whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, it is I. I've been having bad writer's block the last few weeks. I'm working on the curry arc right now but I haaaaaaaaaate that arc. I love Soma and Agni but that arc was always such a chore to read. And writing for it is even worse! Hopefully you guys will enjoy the remainder of the red butler arc!


	14. Chapter 14

Cosima faded in and out of consciousness, dizzy and disoriented. She could sense that she was tied up, but not much else seemed to register. She flinched in fear when she heard the Viscount suddenly begin to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, I offer you something special. All the way from the Americas, our first item is quite a rare find. Her hair is a brilliant orange, like the embers of a smoldering fire, with striking blue eyes like the oceans of her homeland. She would make a fine addition to any collection. She is very obedient, eager to serve, and well educated. We'll start the bidding at 2,000 pounds-" his speaking was cut off, punctuated with screams of men and women as they were all swiftly rendered unconscious. The demon and earl climbed up onto the stage, walking over to the cage that Cosima was sat in. She had been blindfolded and seemed quite frightened, her breathing quick and shallow. Ciel's eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement as he opened the cage and looked closer at the girl.

"Sebastian, I think something's wrong with her." He commented, looking over at his butler. Sebastian frowned, his eyes glowing brightly as he looked at the girl.

"I'll say, she's been drugged, and she reeks of belladonna." He replied, putting a hand over his nose, as if something had offended him

"What the hell is wrong with you, pull it together!" Ciel snapped at the demon.

"I apologise, my Lord. But the scent is intense." He explained, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Grab her, Sebastian, I need to remove the blindfold and the rope." The earl ordered, glaring at his servant. The demon stiffly complied, scooping the girl up into his arms. He grimaced, as if in pain, his sharp teeth no longer hidden and his eyes taking on their true color. It was a confusing sight to behold for the Earl, as he had never seen Sebastian lose hold of his human form before. Cosima began to panic at the contact, trying to wiggle out of the butler's arms as Ciel removed the cloth from her eyes.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" She cried, her chest heaving with ragged breaths. It was obvious that she was blinded by a fog of terror, something the Earl recognized immediately. The familiar feeling made his gut twist in guilt, guilt for having used her like this. He was willing to use anyone, manipulate them like pawns on a chessboard, sacrifice them for his own selfish gain. He would not go back on that now, but that didn't make this any easier for him. Seeing that small piece of himself inside her made it that much worse.

"My lady, please don't struggle so much, it's hard to carry you like this." The demon rumbled. His voice was distorted, a mixture of his normal speaking voice, and something...not quite right, something darker.

"Sebastian, set her down." He commanded, and the butler was all too happy to oblige. The woman pressed herself tightly against the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible as she shook with fear. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable, so emotional, it was a stark contrast to the bubbly, sarcastic, witty woman she was normally. "Cosima," He called to her gently, watching for some kind of reaction. There was no visible change, but her crying quieted into whimpers and hiccups. "You aren't endangered anymore. I'm not going to harm you, alright?" She finally pulled her hands away from her face enough to look at the noble. "Take my hand, Cosima. Let me cut these ropes and we can go home." She nodded slowly, offering her bound wrists to him. He sliced them, as well as the ones around her ankles and examined the skin from burns or bruising.

_Good, just some bruising from that rope. Come on, let's get out of here._

A familiar voice played in her head and she jerked away from his touch, more tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Please...please don't hurt me." She pleaded, her voice weak and quivering. Ciel felt his chest tighten as he reached a hand out to her. The witch cautiously reached out to take Ciel's hand, not sure if she could trust him. He pulled her to her feet and she immediately clung to the man, wrapping her arms around him. She looked at him in confusion, her eyes unfocused and full of tears as she tried to identify him.

"You're not him...He's not here? He's not. He's not. He's dead. Dead is dead. Dead is dead. Dead is dead." Her mantra confused the noble. She couldn't mean the Viscount, he was obviously unconscious on the floor. It hit him only then that she meant the man who had kept her captive sometime in her past. He winced at the thought, but chose not to dwell on it, instead opting to assure the woman.

"That's right, he's dead and gone. He can't get to you anymore. Sebastian and I will keep you safe." He said, coaxing her to walk.

"Safe...please...Keep...me safe. Safe." She whispered, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"It's alright." The noble looked to his panting butler with a stern expression. "I'll carry her. Get yourself back to the townhouse as quickly as possible, I can't have anyone seeing you like this." He growled, hoisting the girl up into his arms.

"Yes, Sir." The demon replied, bowing to his master before disappearing. The earl sighed as he carried the woman towards the double doors.

"My Lord, it wasn't the Viscount." Cosima suddenly spoke up, her unfocused eyes trying to meet Ciel's.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, raising a brow that the woman.

"Another woman was killed during the party." The maid confessed, a new wave of tears building in her eyes, making the noble sigh.

"Don't worry about that right now." He said, making his way to the drive where Madame and Lau were waiting. The Baroness gasped when she saw the two, meeting her nephew halfway.

"Oh my, what happened to her?" She asked, brushing the hair from Cosima's forehead.

"I'm not sure, Sebastian said she was drugged with something." Ciel said, shaking his head. Madame couldn't help but cherish the concern she heard in his voice, confirming to her that she had been right.

"Belladonna." The maid added weakly, still shivering violently. The doctor's brow creased with worry of her own when she heard this.

"Oh no, we need to get her to the townhouse right away. I have my medicine bag there." She urged, following them to the carriage. "I'll do what I can, but depending on the severity of the intoxication, she may need a hospital." She finished, looking over her shoulder for the raven haired butler.

"Where is Sebastian?" She inquired, realizing that they had no one to drive the carriage without him.

"I sent him ahead of us to the townhouse. Where is Grell?" He asked back, narrowing his eyes at his aunt. She seemed to stammer, trying to find an answer when the brunet butler called out.

"Here! Here I am! I'm so sorry, my Lady. I lost you in the crowd and couldn't find you." She said through gulps of air.

"Let's go then, we need to see to her quickly before she gets worse." The earl insisted, losing his patience with the situation. Cosima kept her face hidden against Ciel's chest for the duration of the ride. As awful as she felt physically, she felt even worse emotionally. She felt so ashamed that these people had to see her in such a vulnerable state. She reluctantly let him go as he set her down on her bed when they got back to the townhouse.

"Look after her, I'm going to speak with Sebastian." The noble ordered his aunt, and the woman nodded. His vision seemed to split when he entered the hallway, throwing him off balance. He caught himself on the wall, trying to right himself. With a frustrated growl he removed his eyepatch, hoping it would help him regain his depth of field as he made his way to Sebastian's room. He barged in unceremoniously, his breathing a bit labored as he stared at the demon.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is happening? Are we poisoned as well?" He demanded, pressing a hand to his slightly sweating forehead. The butler looked up at his master and shook his head.

"Not poisoned. Belladonna has...a certain effect on demons. It's sweet scent attracts us and has a compound that can be intoxicating for us. It's like a powerful drug, similar to how opium is to humans." He explained calmly. Sebastian had gotten his voice and fangs under control, but his eyes still burned like the very flames he had been baptized in.

"Well, that explains why you're a bloody hot mess, but why am I under its influence as well?" Ciel inquired, only more confused with this new information.

"We've been contracted to one another for years. There are certain benefits and consequences that come with being contracted to the same person for so long. In some extreme cases, if one member of the contract is injured, the other will also sustain the same injury, or even experience the pain the other feels. This is likely a mild form of that phenomenon. Because the Belladonna effects me so intensely, you are feeling some of the symptoms as well. Hopefully, to a lesser extent, because you're going to need to look after Cosima until that cursed smell is gone." He told the young man, making his head spin. He closed his eyes tightly.

"How do I get rid of it?" He asked, looking pointedly at his butler.

"You'll have to bathe her to remove most of the scent and help bring her fever down. Because she also ingested it, you'll need to flush her system with plenty of fluids. It may take a day or two." He instructed the earl. The man shut the door and shook his head in defiance.

"We can't wait a day or two, Sebastian. Another woman was murdered tonight in Whitechapel. We have to think of the case first." Ciel stated resolutely. The demon allowed a sigh of annoyance to slip, running a hand over his face. "Why don't you spill already, I know you're hiding something from me." The earl snapped, glowering at his servant. Sebastian stood leisurely from his bed, coming over to the young man and crossed his arms, returning his glare even more fiercely. It was exceedingly rare for the demon's alpha personality to show around his young master, but even maintaining this docile form was becoming a chore for him at this point.

"Why don't you think about the clues Cosima has given you, my Lord? She told you to watch those closest to you. Who do you suppose she was talking about?" He challenged the earl. The obvious answer came crashing down around him. His aunt had been a suspect from the beginning, but he never actually thought she could be...

"You've known this _entire_ time who the murderer is, but you kept it from me?" He accused, his voice raising in volume out of anger.

"We agreed that it was in your best interest to allow you to come to the conclusion yourself." The butler replied, keeping his tone even.

"You lied to me!" Ciel shouted pushing the demon back in his fit. Sebastian quickly grabbed his wrists, holding the young man firmly.

"I never lie, my Lord. You've made me incapable of doing so." The butler rebuked, keeping his expression neutral, but his eyes told an entirely different story. Ciel broke from the demon's grasp.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?! Innocent lives have needlessly been lost, and all because you felt that I couldn't handle the truth?" He snarled, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"The fact of the matter is, young Master, that you did not ask me whom the killer is. I in no way lied to you, though I may have deceived you to spare your feelings. And I will own up to and apologise for that." Sebastian feigned sincerity, only enraging the young man further.

"What does it matter how it makes me feel? Why would I even feel anything at all after stopping the killer?" He hissed, storming out of the demon's room.

_Bleeding liars, both of them! How could they just go behind my back like that? How could they hide this information from me knowing that people would be killed?_

Meanwhile, Madame was busy trying to tend to Cosima. She seemed to be more alert after voiding her stomach contents and drinking a small amount of water. The Baroness carefully undressed the young woman to help her feel more comfortable. The maid whimpered, relieved when the doctor pressed a cool rag to her forehead.

"Where's Grell?" The witch asked, looking at Madame through hazy eyes. She blinked in surprise and forced a chuckle.

"Grell? That's such a silly question for you to ask so suddenly." The woman dismissed with a smile. But Cosima wouldn't have it. She was sure to focus on Grell once she reappeared, noticing her absence almost as soon as they walked in the front door.

"Where is she?" She asked again, her voice clearer this time. The noblewoman gaped before catching herself.

"She...she's out running an errand for me." Madame lied quickly, looking at the young woman in a bit of a daze.

"An _errand_. Madame," Cosima began, placing a hand on top of the doctor's. "I know what you and Grell have been doing. I know that she slipped out of the Viscount's party this evening. And I know that come morning, another woman will be found slain." She confessed, her voice low.

"I don't know what-"

"You can't lie to me, my Lady. It's far too late for that." The witch told the Baroness. She withdrew from Cosima a bit, resting her head in her hands for a long time. When she finally looked back up, tears filled her hazel eyes.

"Does Ciel know?" She questioned, her voice hoarse.

"I don't think so. Not yet, at least. But I've given him the pieces, he only needs to put them together." The maid answered. "Madame, I understand why you targeted those women." She tried to comfort the woman, but her words only seemed to anger her.

"How could you possibly understand the way I felt?" She spat, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Cosima could only look back at the Baroness with pity weighing heavy on her heart. She understood why Madame did all of this, but that didn't make it right.

"It's true that I didn't go through what you did. But I do understand the pain of realizing you can never have children." She replied, her voice tender with sympathy. "Even still, does this really bring you peace? Killing these women won't replace what you've lost." She reasoned.

"But they deserve to pay for what they've done!" Madame growled, irate at the mere thought of those ungrateful women.

"You can't punish people for what they do with their bodies. What should happen to those babies once they were born? Unwanted and with a mother unfit to care for them, they would only suffer. Would that fate not be worse?" The witch argued, frowning in frustration at the older woman. She only wanted to help her, even if she knew it was a lost cause. She had to _try_. The doctor shook her head, finally wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I killed those women. I am the Guard Dog's target now. He won't stop simply because I'm family, and neither will I." She surrendered solemnly to the cruel reality of the situation.

"You don't have to do this, you can let her go." The witch implored, her blue eyes desperate. Madame shook her head once again, smiling sardonically down at the girl.

"I want you to do something for me," She began, grabbing the young woman's hands. "Please, keep looking after Ciel. He's lost so much already, and he'll only lose more as he continues down this path. He needs someone to guide him through the darkness of this world, to keep him from surrendering to it. Promise me that you'll be that light for him." She whispered, almost pleading Cosima. She couldn't help but tear up at the words and nodded.

"I promise, I will always guide and protect him." She said back quietly. Madame smiled sadly at her, wiping away a tear from the girl's cheek.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you something for your head." The Baroness told her, standing up. Cosima forced herself to sit up slowly and drink some more of the water she had on her bedside table. She shivered, suddenly feeling the cold air against her bare skin and retreated back under the sheet. Just as Madame was leaving, she came face to face with Ciel and jumped a bit in surprise.

"How is she?" He asked and she smiled at her beloved nephew.

"Luckily, she doesn't have belladonna poisoning. Though, she came very close to it. She's having a hard time distinguishing reality from fantasy due to the drug." She informed him, smoothing his mused hair affectionately. There was an unspoken exchange in the look they shared and the earl pressed a gentle kiss to his aunt's forehead. They stayed quiet for a moment longer, both of them savoring this final exchange of emotion, knowing that the end was near.

"What did he intend to do with her, drugging her so heavily?" Ciel said finally.

"You would know better than me, but I assume he wanted to be able to transport her somewhere outside of the manor with no resistance from her. Perhaps the Viscount is involved in some sort of human trafficking ring." The Baroness assumed and the noble nodded in agreement.

"That sounds about right, given the way she was tied up and blindfolded when we found her." He affirmed.

"The poor dear, she's exhausted. I undressed her to help her cool off and hopefully break the fever." She said, her voice full of pity for the young woman.

"Sebastian recommended bathing her as much as we could, to remove any residue and to also help stabilize her temperature." He told Madame and she shook her head.

"Let her rest for a few hours. For now, just keep this on her head while I try to find her an aspirin." She instructed, handing the damp rag to the earl as she passed. The man quietly entered the room. He spied Cosima on the bed looking absolutely pitiful, writhing uncontrollably under the sheet. Ciel swallowed nervously, remembering that Madame had undressed the girl. He hoped that his presence at such a time wouldn't make her uncomfortable...or come off as inappropriate. Or predatory. He slapped his forehead, banishing the uncertainty from his mind as he carefully sat beside the disoriented woman. Her eyes opened just slightly and her brow creased at the sight of him.

"Ciel..." She spoke, her voice barely audible. The man smiled down at her.

"That's right. I'm keeping you company while Madame fetches some medicine." He replied, gingerly placing the damp cloth on her forehead, causing her to moan in gratitude, the feeling soothing her burning skin.

"There you go again, serving a servant. I know I asked you to treat me like a lady, but I never imagined you'd actually comply." She teased, closing her eyes once again.

"I can go back to treating you like you're see through, if you'd like to keep making jokes." He threatened and the maid scoffed, rolling her eyes behind her eyelids.

"That's not happening." She mumbled with a goofy grin. The Earl raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Pray tell." He provoked, smirking a bit. She looked up at him, smiling confidently.

"You can't go back now. You've seen me, I should think it would be rather hard for you to unsee me after tonight." She explained, her bold words causing the man to flush slightly. No, no, it was just the damned fever, he told himself.

"You need to rest." He insisted, narrowing his eye at the woman.

"You'd make a good nurse. Wouldn't it be funny to see you in a scanty nurse outfit." She laughed, partly to herself as she shifted onto her side to better face him.

"I won't be wearing anything scanty, no matter how much you hallucinate." Ciel guaranteed, and the witch smirked.

"I dunno, if I squint really hard, I can almost make out a skirt." She slurred, tracing an imaginary hemline across his thighs. He couldn't help but grin at her silly behavior.

"You're completely gone, aren't you?" He accused, amusement in his tone. Cosima nodded in confirmation.

"I feel like I'm going to die, and I would know." She said, the words heavy with meaning. He assumed it had to do with the cards she had gotten during her reading with the fortune teller.

"You won't die, Madame and I will see to your recovery." He promised, meeting her unfocused eyes.

"How's Sebastian holding up?" The witch asked, switching her attention to something else.

"You know about the effect on him?" He inquired, his brow furrowed in disbelief. The maid just shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I saw the way his eyes changed, I heard the way his voice sounded. I can't say _what_ effect it has on him, but it clearly is causing him discomfort. He seemed plenty glad to keep his distance from me." She explained simply. "How are _you_ feeling? Have you seen any crazy stuff yet?" She asked with a playfully smirk.

"No, I'm just a bit dizzy and feverish. Why do you ask?"

"Your pupils are dilated, like mine. It seems like common sense that you two would be rooted very deeply to one another after such a long contract, clearly you've been affected by the Belladonna as well." She answered, softly stroking his right check, persuading him to finally open his contracted eye again. He shook his head, heaving a sigh as he gazed down at the woman.

"What am I going to do with you?" He pretended to complain, and the girl chuckled.

"I dunno, but I know what I'm gonna do with you." She grunted, struggling to sit up again.

"What's that?" He wondered, helping her hold herself upright. She held his gaze unabashedly, a small smile forming on her lips. She leaned in close, placing a tender kiss upon his temple. The noble could only look at her in utter shock, an evident blush on his face only spurred her on.

"I know that nurturing isn't your strong suit, but I'd be a mess if it weren't for you." She murmured sweetly, pulling away.

"You're clearly still a mess, even with my help." He quipped, causing the witch to pout.

"I suppose it's karma that I would instantly regret that kiss." She grumbled and he smirked. After a moment though, his expression became serious.

"I have something to ask you." He said, his voice hushed. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity as she looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked. Ciel paused, trying to form the question properly.

"Is Grell...is he a demon?" He finally asked, holding her gaze intensely. The witch smiled and shook her head.

"No, my Lord, she is not a demon." She told him truthfully. His brows knitted together, perturbed by her answer.

"Madame Red was with Lau at the Viscount's party, she couldn't have done it." He said, certain of his words.

"No, she couldn't have. But did you keep track of where Grell was?" She pointed out. He shook his head.

"Neither did anyone else." She continued, looking at him knowingly. The gears started to move as he put two and two together.

"Someone who can enter and exit a room without being noticed." He concluded, sounding lackluster as the words left his mouth. Cosima felt her heart sink, feeling horribly guilty for keeping everything from him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be forthcoming with you from the start. But I couldn't risk-" He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. He looked...quite melancholy.

"I understand." He smiled ironically. "I was hoping...you would tell me I was wrong." The urge to hold him was overwhelming. She couldn't even imagine the sorrow, the mental toll it took on someone to realize something so horrible about their own family. His only family. That wasn't true, he had Francis, but she wasn't nearly as warm and loving as Angelina had been.

"I wish that I could shield you from it all, everything. But I'm helpless." She whispered, hating the tears that burned the corners of her eyes.

"You've done your best to warn me, but I was too stubborn to listen. I have to face this head on now." He said proudly, once more taking on an emotionless mask as he stood from the bed. "Get some rest." He ordered before closing her bedroom door. Cosima slid back down into bed, wide awake with thoughts she couldn't seem to shake.


	15. Chapter 15

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TOPICS THAT CAN BE UPSETTING TO SOME READERS. THESE TOPICS INCLUDE; SOME GORE, MENTIONS OF DEATH, ETC. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

Madame, Grell, and Lau left the following morning, under the pretense of wanting to give the earl space so he could actually solve this case. Sebastian seemed to be doing better, finally able to control himself and continued with his usual duty of serving his master. Cosima had yet to emerge from her room, but the demon assured the noble that she was alive and well. He was right of course, the witch had been up and about since the early afternoon and had taken it upon herself to bathe multiple times. She couldn't smell the belladonna but she assumed that this would be more beneficial for Sebastian than for her. After her third and final bath, the maid dried off, wringing the water from her hair. She wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as she had been the night before. She was still dizzy and weak, but her head felt a little bit clearer. She sighed to herself, laying back down on her bed. She went over the fuzzy events of last night in her head. She had successfully found the Viscount, allowed him to lure her into a private room, drank the wine he gave her (like a moron), and passed out. She didn't really remember much after that, most of it was too jumbled. She remembered talking to Madame, and then to Ciel. She shot up suddenly, remembering a particular detail of their conversation; more specifically that she had been bold (and stupid) enough to kiss him on the forehead.

"Oh my god, oh my god, what the fuck have I done?" She groaned, burying her face in her pillow and letting out a long muffled noise of regret. How could she have done something so stupid? She had crossed boundaries that she swore she wouldn't by doing that. She supposed it could have been worse but god, self loathing outweighed her logical thinking right now. It wasn't as if the pair were on the friendliest of terms. Sure, they would be snarky and sarcastic to one another, and they made each other laugh. But that didn't mean she should have made that leap. He was her boss! He was engaged! He was...he was going to die. Above all else, she knew that she couldn't let whatever feelings she had develop any further. He didn't seem to think too much of her, but would he think even less of her now?

The guilt was making her feel sick, or maybe it was just the fact that she still had a drug in her body and hadn't eaten in almost twenty four hours. But her conscience wasn't helping. With a sigh, she stumbled over to the wardrobe and pulled on her cotton peignoir, determined to apologize for her actions. She opened her door and tried to make her way down the hall, using the wall to keep herself from falling. Her timing was rather perfect, or not so, depending on who you asked. Sebastian opened the study door, allowing his master to exit before following after. The earl turned, his brow creased when he saw Cosima trying to make her way towards them.

"Cosima, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked, coming over to her.

"I just...ugh, I had to apologize for being such a pain last night. I didn't mean to kiss you like that-" the noble swiftly covered her mouth with his hand and lead her back to her bedroom, gritting his teeth when he heard Sebastian's muffled laughter.

"You can apologize when you're able to walk right. Right now, you need to go back to bed." He groused, opening her door and guiding her inside.

"My lord, please, just hear me out." She said, gripping his arm.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it can wait until you're better." He replied, pulling her down to sit with him on the bed.

"Sir. I'm sorry, I crossed a line and I shouldn't have. It was condescending and inappropriate-" He pressed his lips against hers, firmly shutting her mouth. They parted briefly only to come together again, kissing more intensely than Cosima had ever kissed a person before. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and her mouth fell open on instinct to let him in. But he pulled away, smirking down at the witch, clearly knowing how badly he had fogged her already jumbled mind.

"Cosima? Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the woman in concern as he pressed his hand to her forehead. She blinked slowly, trying to process what had just happened, realizing that she had completely dreamed up the passionate exchange.

"U-uh I'm fine!" She stammered, wanting to hide herself from him. _How mortifying! What is wrong with me? Am I still that messed up from the Belladonna?_ The earl simply chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. He met her gaze, and she felt her face turn red and hot with embarrassment.

"Pay back for embarrassing me last night." He explained, his excuse seemed justified in his eyes.

"Oh..." was all she managed to whisper.

"Oh? That's all you have to say, hm?" He teased, raising a brow at the woman.

"I-I don't-"

"That's enough, Cosima. We can discuss this later tonight. You still have a fever." He reasoned, but she refused to listen. She stood and downed the glass of water beside her bed.

"We don't have time to be nursing me back to health. Let's get the evidence we need and stop them, shall we?" She insisted, unwavering on the matter. He had to say, he admired her for pushing through for the sake of ending the case.

"Yes. Let's go." He said, standing now as well while Cosima went over to the boxes that had been dropped off in her room at some point. She opened the one on top, grinning as she pulled out a black long sleeve blouse. The witch took her robe off and moved to remove her nightgown as well when Ciel began to protest.

"W-wait a moment! You can't just change with a man in your chambers!" He shouted, his face beet red. The woman rolled her eyes and turned her back to him as she removed the slip in favor of her bra.

"You're in _my_ room. Who would have thought you'd be such a lech, Master." She teased, grabbing the shirt off of the floor.

"I am _not_ a lech!" He said vehemently, met with a cheeky grin from his maid.

"You could at least turn around, then." She suggested, slipping her arms into the garment. With an irritated grumble the man did as he was told, facing the door instead. Cosima couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment as she buttoned the shirt. It was fitted, the collar accented and made of a decently sturdy material. She nodded in approval and pulled out the trousers next. She pulled them on and tucked her shirt in, buttoning them as well. They matched in color with the shirt, and she delighted in the fact that they rested just above her navel, showcasing her slim build.

"You can look now, pervert." She told him as she sat down on the bed so she could put on her shoes. Ciel turned to face the woman, his face only a light pink now that he had calmed down.

"I am not a pervert." He hissed at her through clenched teeth. She didn't argue further, standing up when she was finished and made her way over to the mirror, looking herself over.

"Were you going for inconspicuous? Because those trousers will only draw more attention to you. You might even get arrested." The Earl warned as they exited the room.

"I was actually going for bitchin' but jailbird works too. Social norms be damned, I don't have the lung capacity to be wearing a corset right now. Or a dress, for that matter." Cosima explained with a shrug. He couldn't exactly fight with her logic, but he sincerely hoped that they wouldn't run into any law enforcement while they were out and about.

"Fair enough. But I'm not paying your bail." He quipped, earning a chuckle from the woman.

Cosima informed him that they would need to go to whatever hospital Madame worked at. Ciel obliged, having Sebastian drive the carriage. The demon stopped outside of the Royal London Hospital, and the pair got out, instructing him to wait there. The maid was painfully aware of all the stares and gasps she was receiving due to her free flowing hair and pants. This only spurred her to pick up the pace as they both looked for the hospital archives. They finally found the room and slipped inside with ease. They checked the room cautiously to make sure there wasn't anyone in there that could alert the hospital of their trespassing.

"We still don't have a motive." Ciel said as they dug through the hundreds of boxes of records.

"That's what these records are for. Her own medical records, and those of the victims." She replied, tossing Madame's record on the pile. They only had one more record to look for: Mary Kelly.

"Why do we need Madame's?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he picked it up and opened it.

"Remember what I said about revenge? Well, this is her revenge." Cosima began, flipping through the papers to a specific page. "Before the fire, she and her husband were hit by a runaway carriage. She had been with child at the time. In order to save her life, they had to perform a hysterectomy. Consequently, this terminated the pregnancy and left her unable to bear anymore children." She informed, her voice grave. He stared at the paper in stunned silence as he read the information for himself.

"I had no idea…" He said, looking up at the maid.

"That's her motive, Sir. She killed these women and removed their uteruses out of anger and jealousy." Cosima explained, her expression cold as she pulled out the file of the final victim. They put the boxes back in their spots and stood up.

"We're ending this tonight." The earl proclaimed, slipping the files inside his greatcoat as he reached for the door. The knob jiggled and the witch inhaled sharply, pulling Ciel away. She dragged him to the back of the room to a space between the wall and the shelves, pressing them both flush against the wall. The door opened, two pairs of footsteps entered and moved about the room, searching for something in the boxes. The redhead couldn't think straight as she held her breath. After all that had happened in these last two days, it took everything in her to keep her composure. Uncomfortable didn't even begin to cover how she felt in their current position. Thankfully, they didn't linger, finding what they needed quickly and left. The witch exhaled in relief and backed away from the noble, only to grab his hand and pull him back to the door. He trailed behind her dumbly, not bothering to scold her when she continued to hold his hand as they walked back into the hall of the hospital. The noble unconsciously savored it until she released him.

"We'll have to stakeout Mary's lodgings in order to catch them." She finally spoke, walking beside her master.

"We could still stop them?" He asked, though he had a feeling that it would be rather pointless when facing Grell, given that she wasn't even human.

"You can try, but I doubt Grell will restrain herself if you throw yourself between her and her target." She told him casually. _Damn, no luck there._

"There's no helping it, then. We'll need Sebastian." He muttered, pushing open the front door of the hospital.

"Ciel," The witch called, causing the man to stop mid-stride. Having the name spoken in such a way sent an involuntary shiver up his spine. He turned to her, meeting her gaze. "You cannot hesitate tonight. Madame won't. When the time comes, defend yourself." She warned, her voice stern. Madame had hesitated in the story, but things were different now. He wasn't a child anymore, and she couldn't count on the Baroness to have a change of heart. That, coupled with the tarot reading she had a few days prior, they had to be ready for anything.

"I never hesitate." He said, turning towards the carriage. Cosima withheld a sigh. He had been apologizing not even twenty four hours ago for being stubborn, and here he was, being stubborn once again. She had figured as much from his character, but that didn't make it any less frustrating for her. _If I die tonight because of his stupidity, I'll haunt him for sure._ She thought venomously.

With the evidence compiled, the trio returned home to properly organize the information. Ciel had changed into less conspicuous clothes to avoid drawing attention from thieves or other prostitutes that might be running about in Whitechapel. Cosima had pulled her hair up under a cap, removed her bra and thrown on a greatcoat to hide her feminine features and avoid harassment. Sebastian's aura was more than enough to ward off undesirables, and so he remained in his uniform and coat. As luck would have it, the trio spotted Mary while en route to their destination. The earl had wanted to confront and warn her, but the maid dissuaded him from that idea, suggesting that they follow her instead.

And that lead them to their position now, the lot of them waiting from afar outside of Mary Kelly's place of residence. They had watched Mary enter her room, and now it seemed that all they could do was wait. It had been half an hour of pure anticipation, the only sound being the faint drizzle of rain on the cobblestone streets. Suddenly, the sounds of a struggle from within the small dwelling could be heard, followed by a blood curdling shriek that made them all flinch. Then there was nothing. Not a sound, and somehow, that was more unsettling. Regaining his senses, the noble took off towards the front door of the flat, his servants hot on his heels. He yanked it open, spraying blood on his face in the process. The demon grabbed his master, pulling him away from the massacred carcass that had once been a living human being. Needless to say, the deceivingly gentle man vomited at the sight alone. Cosima almost wanted to laugh at him for his weak stomach, but even she felt a bit queasy at the sight. The witch likened the scene to a human piñata with internal organs for confetti, as morbid as that was. The way her muscles and skin hung limply off her bones looked very similar to what one might see in a butcher shop. But the very thought that this flesh and gore had once belonged to a person made it disturbing beyond comprehension for her.

"Good God. Even for me, this is over the top." She growled, backing away from the door.

"You've made a bloody mess of things in there, haven't you, Grell?" Sebastian called out, his voice mockingly cheerful. A figure slowly emerged from the shadows of the darkened room, and the moon illuminated a familiar brunet butler, covered in Mary's blood. The reaper looked like a frightened animal, and the maid had to give it to her, at least her facial expression was convincing.

"No, you don't understand! I heard a scream, and when I went to check, she was already-" She tried to say, but Cosima cut her off.

"Spare us the terrible acting." She quipped, annoyed with the subpar delivery of her lines. Grell's face seemed to transform instantaneously from prey to predator, flashing her razor sharp grin.

"Terrible? How cruel of you to say…I'm a damn good actress!" She snarled, taking her hair down from its ponytail. The brown color melted from her hair as the rain picked up, revealing its true, vivacious red shade. Ciel finally took Sebastian's hand away from his eye, glaring at the reaper.

"I must say, when Cosima first told me about a reaper playing a butler, I was dubious. However, after meeting you, there was no doubt what you are." The butler said, smirking knowingly at the reaper. Grell scoffed, narrowing her phosphorus green eyes.

"You're one to talk, darling. I don't believe I've ever seen a demon take on the role of a servant, either. Though it is so fitting for your nature, Sebastian. You play the faithful dog well, but I think we both know that's not who you really are." She fired back, her voice rumbling lowly as she replaced her plain spectacles with a pair of red framed lenses.

"Sebastian is the name given to me by my master, so that is who I am. For now." The demon replied simply, and the witch rolled her eyes.

"Hm, at any rate, I suppose I should reintroduce myself. I am the Barnett butler, Grell Sutcliffe. What do you say, shall we get to know each other better?" The reaper winked, blowing a kiss at Sebastian. The demon seemed to shiver with disgust at her proposition, but didn't react to it otherwise.

"I'll ask the questions first, then. Why would a divine being like yourself chose servitude, of all things?" He inquired, his brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"Why, indeed. Let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." She answered vaguely, batting her lashes.

"That woman would be?" Cosima coaxed, glowering at the redhead.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" Came a voice from the long forgotten room. Madame Red stepped out, looking much more pristine than her bloodsoaked partner.

"Aunt Angelina…" Ciel murmured. The Baroness sighed, giving a sardonic smile.

"Well, I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to see Grell for who she truly is." She admitted, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You were one of the first people on the list of suspects, however your alibi was airtight." The Earl told her coldly, and she raised a brow.

"You really suspected your own aunt from the beginning?" She asked in disbelief.

"The criteria was set to match a murderer, degree of relation to me was irrelevant. After finding the medical records of you and the prostitutes you performed the abortions on, it was enough to form a motive. But as I said, your alibi was flawless." The noble explained, his expression hardened.

"That lead us to the conclusion that someone was acting on your behalf. Someone who was not easily noticed, who could blend in easily and disappear without a trace." Sebastian added.

"And how did you make the connection that Grell isn't human?" Madame challenged, eager to know what had given it away.

"Aside from her eyes, I had an edge on you from the start." Cosima answered easily. The noblewoman turned her attention to the witch.

"That's right, Grell told me about where you really came from. Well, this is unfortunate. I wanted this all to work out, for all of us to continue on with our merry lives. If only you lot had let it go...but you've gone and ruined everything!" She shouted angrily, her voice reverberating off of the brick and mortar structures that made up the alley. The grating sound of a chainsaw cut through the tension as Grell moved almost too quickly to catch. She raised her deathscythe, ready to swing it downward and kill the Guard Dog. But Sebastian was faster, catching the blade before it could meet its target. The reaper jumped back, chuckling in amusement.

"What is that thing?" Ciel asked, his eye wide with astonishment. The maid pulled him further away from the pair and stood in front of him.

"Reapers use tools to view and collect the souls of the dying. That's her death scythe." She replied, catching Grell's attention.

"This is so much more than a deathscythe! I worked so hard to design it myself! I've been docile for much too long, I'm afraid I've lost my edge. But I'd love to show you my skills. So, shall we play, Sebas-chan?" She flirted, pursing her lips playfully. The demon became rigid with disdain for the reaper.

"Could you bear to be a bit more professional, in solidarity of my current position?" He ground out past his clenched teeth. Grell giggled, spinning herself in a circle.

"Oh ho, such a stoic man. That only makes you more irresistible!" She gushed, making Cosima roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"Flirt on your own time." She muttered, causing the reaper to frown. Grell cleared her throat, preparing to monologue once again.

"You know, red is my favorite color. It suits anyone and anything! That's why I painted those ugly women with pretty red blood. So, Sebas-chan, now I'll make you even more handsome than you already are! You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals!" She promised, holding up her deathscythe. Sebastian moved to take off his greatcoat.

"You're a grim reaper. Your job is to quietly collect the souls of the dying, and as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow," He began, turning to hand the coat to Cosima. "You have violated both of these expectations, and if I may be so bold, I find your behavior sickening." He scolded, turning back to the redhead.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, you wound me. I'm more deathly efficient than I seem." She assured him, brandishing her sharp teeth in a murderous smile.

"Sebastian, in my name and that of the Queen, I order you to put an end to them!" Ciel commanded, removing his eyepatch. The faustian symbol on his eye glowed brightly, and so did Sebastian's eyes in acknowledgment of the direct order.

"Yes, my Lord." The demon said, tugging his gloves back into place. Grell revved up her chainsaw and lunged first, causing Cosima to push both her and the Earl out of the line of fire. The pair fell to the ground and watched as the demon retreated to avoid being hit by the reapers attacks.

"Ooh! Yes, please run away! We'll play tag, dear Sebas-chan!" She growled, swinging belligerently at the butler. Soon, there was nowhere left for the demon to escape and the reaper pinned him to a wall. "But if you aren't quick enough," she cooed, sinking her blade into Sebastian's shoulder. "You get cut! It's more fun when it hurts a little bit, though, isn't it?" She teased, grinning madly at the demon as he grimaced in pain. The three humans watched on, mesmerized by the battle of two inhuman beings. Madame was the first to turn her attention away from the fight and focus on the two young adults before her.

"So, it's come to this. As the Queen's Guard Dog, it is your duty to exterminate those who oppose her." The Baroness stated, looking down at her nephew with sad eyes. Cosima quickly scrambled back to her feet, determined to keep herself between the Baroness and her Master. "And since I'm the one being hunted, you leave me no choice!" She cried, pulling a blade from the sleeve of her coat. The witch steeled herself, ready to block the downward strike. But an arm wrapped around her waist and another came between her and the dagger as it sliced through linen and flesh. Both women's eyes widened in shock and Cosima turned in his grasp, taking in the look of pain on her master's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded furiously, applying pressure to the gash in his forearm. Before he could answer, a chuckle erupted from his aunt's mouth. She looked at the pair with a small genuine smile.

"I told you, that boy cares for you." She said, narrowing her hazel eyes at the witch. Cosima set her jaw, glaring back at the woman.

"You made me promise to protect him...and I'll stand by that, even if it means taking your life." She hissed, turning back to face the Baroness. Madame frowned at those words and moved to strike again.

"Bold last words from a foolish girl!" She snarled, the tip of her blade making contact with the witch's neck as she tried to back away. Cosima's eyes widened in terror as she fell to the ground, feeling warm blood trailing down her neck.

"Cosima!" The Earl called out, reaching for the woman, but Madame swung at him, making him stumble backward to dodge the attack. The maid felt her wound with shaking fingers, almost crying in relief when she found that it was only a superficial cut. She chose to stay down, thoroughly shaken from the close call.

"Aunt Angelina, please, don't-" Ciel tried to say, but Madame wouldn't let him finish, pinning him against a wall. She wrapped a hand around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could.

"Shut up! This...all of this is your fault. If it hadn't been for you, he and I could have been together!" She bellowed, raising the dagger above her head. Something changed in her eyes, as if she'd seen something and her grip on her nephew loosened. She took a step back, tears welling in her eyes as she stared at Ciel. She dropped the weapon, stepping further away from the Earl and covered her face.

"Master!" Sebastian called out, forcing himself against the blade of the deathscythe so he could escape to protect his master. His shadowy form appeared behind the Baroness, ready to grab her. This snapped the noble out of his stupor.

"Stop, Sebastian! Don't kill her!" He ordered firmly. The demon obeyed, placing a hand over the massive wound on his shoulder. The sight unsettled Ciel, his butler had been shot at and cut many times, but it had never garnered any attention from the demon. But now, he could see the pain in his eyes as he backed away from his target. Sebastian looked down and offered his good hand to the witch. She took it, nodding when he asked her if she was okay. Grell yanked her scythe out of the brick and mortar and turned to the group with a grin.

"How impressive, you sacrificed your own arm just to save that brat. Really, what a prince you are. But Madame, I must say I'm very disappointed in your hesitation. Hurry up and kill the bastard!" She yelled, glowering at the Baroness. She shook her head, taking her hands away from her face.

"I loved my sister, I loved her husband, and I loved their child. I can't...I can't do it. I can't kill their beloved son!" She argued, tears running down her cheeks. Grell's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes.

"Really now, you're losing your resolve after all we've been through? Are you forgetting that your life is at stake here? Either you end him, or he'll end you." She told her sternly, pointing her finger at the Earl.

"But…this child, he's all I have-" She would never finish that thought, as the reaper mercilessly ran her through with her scythe. She pulled the spinning chain of blades from the woman's chest, producing a disgusting symphony of squelching blood and shattered bones.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. How disappointing, what use do I have for you if you're just another spineless woman?" The reaper snapped, as a reel of film exploded from the wound. Cosima came over to the Earl, checking his wound, seemingly disinterested in the woman that was frozen mid fall.

"What's that coming out of her chest?" Ciel questioned, in awe of what he was seeing. The maid pulled her eyes away to glance at Madame before looking back at her master.

"That is her cinematic record. It is the stored memories of a human throughout their life. Reapers review these and decide if the person is worth sparing, or if they will die." She replied, watching as it played before their very eyes. It detailed everything: the accident, the first woman she killed, how she met Grell, everything. As the record came to a close, Madame seemed to focus on one memory in particular. From the night before, when she had talked to Cosima after the Viscounts party.

_"Please, keep looking after Ciel. He's lost so much already, and he'll only lose more as he continues down this path. He needs someone to guide him through the darkness of this world, to keep him from surrendering to it. Promise me that you'll be that light for him."_

It was almost as if she was trying to reaffirm those words the girl, and Cosima held tightly to the nobleman's arm. _'I will, Madame.'_ She thought, closing her eyes sorrowfully as the woman finally hit the ground.

"How beautiful you were, dyed crimson with your victim's blood. I loved you so. What a disappointment you turned out to be in the end. You don't have what it takes to wear red." The reaper growled, removing the red coat from the Baroness's body. "Your cheap little melodrama ends now, this is goodbye, Madame." She finished, her voice softer now. She wore the coat around her elbows as she made her way towards the exit of the alley.

"Grell," Cosima snapped, catching the woman's attention. The witch got to her feet, glaring at the reaper.

"We aren't finished with you just yet." She said, her tone full of promise. Grell chuckled, turning on her heels to face the young woman with a twisted smile. Her grip tightened around her deathscythe and she yanked on the starter rope, the chainsaw roaring to life.

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see! So, uh, tbh i thought I had already posted this chapter...I guess I didn't. Oopy Doopy...I've been putting off posting because I'm really nervous about chapter 16. You guys will get to see some of Cosima's cinematic record, which is what actually got me started writing this entire story. So hopefully you guys won't hate it. I rewrote it a couple of times and I'm comfortable enough now to post it. Thank you for reading and being so patient!**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TOPICS THAT CAN BE UPSETTING TO SOME READERS. THESE TOPICS INCLUDE; SU*CIDE, SU*CIDAL IDEATION, MENTIONS OF DEATH, KIDNAPPING, ETC. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

Cosima took a step back, not expecting such a violent reaction. "I was going to let all of you go, out of respect for our truce and all that. But if you insist on pestering me, I suppose I could go another round!" She growled, swinging her scythe at the woman. The witch fell backwards, tucking into a less than graceful somersault, resting on her hands and knees. The reaper chuckled and raised her scythe over head, bringing it down towards the cobblestone. The maid gasped and rolled away from the strike, losing her glasses in the process. She didn't have time to pick them up, choosing instead to break into a sprint away from the reaper.

"Why are you just standing there? I ordered you to protect her, didn't I?" Ciel snapped at his butler, who looked down and him in surprise.

"Sir, your order to me was to keep her alive until you no longer needed her. I don't believe Grell intends to kill her, even as stupid as they are. They know full well the consequences for killing someone like her." He explained calmly, watching as Cosima avoided another attack.

"Even still-"

"With all due respect, my Lord, I believe we should allow her to continue. Her intention is to view Cosima's record, and that should be enlightening for all of us. Perhaps her memories will hold the information she learned about our futures. Are you not curious?" The demon cajoled, smirking at the noble. His brow furrowed in worry and contemplation.

"Yes, but...I don't want that lunatic to hurt her." He replied, frowning as he looked on. She seemed to be holding her own, but he couldn't help but worry. She had still been feverish when they left the townhouse. Even in complete health, he doubted the witch could last much longer.

"As I said, she only intends to view her record. From my understanding, the process is less invasive than actually reaping a soul." Sebastian assured his master, but the Earl wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? How can we trust her after what she did to Madame?" He challenged, refusing to look back at the body that lay behind them.

"Grell seems to have a twisted fascination with Cosima's record. She was bold enough to corner her the first night Madame left her with us."

"I'm sure you weren't any help in that situation."

"I allowed Cosima to handle it until she called upon me for assistance."

"And is that how you're choosing to handle this as well?"

"Look up there," The demon said, pointing to the roof of one of the buildings nearby. There stood the silhouette of a man. "We have an audience. If she gets out of line, he will take care of it." He finished, giving his master a knowing smirk. The noble looked between his butler and the figure for a moment before sighing in resignation.

"Fine. But if she kills her it's your head I'll be after, Sebastian." Ciel threatened, eyeing the demon. Sebastian chuckled in response.

"My, you are fearsome when you care about someone." He teased, turning his gaze back to the human and reaper. The Earl grumbled under his breath, watching the two women.

"You're slow, and not as fun as Sebastian, but the fear in your eyes as you flee makes up for what you lack in stamina." The redhead mocked cruelly, dodging a well-aimed kick from the maid. Cosima growled in frustration, breathing heavily and obviously exhausted. The sight delighted the reaper and she sent a kick of her own into the witch's stomach. The impact sent the girl into the wall, knocking out the little air she had in her lungs. With a gleefully chuckle, Grell stalked up to her prey, pinning the girl where she stood, not unlike the night they first met. "Tired already? You really didn't put up much of a fight." She said, sounding a little disappointed. Her head snapped to the side when the maid threw a suckerpunch aimed at the reaper's face. Grell rightened herself, recovering from the blow quickly. The reaper glared at the human as her nose began to bleed and bared her teeth in rage.

"How dare you?!" She hissed, closing her hand around the witch's throat. Cosima clawed at the redhead's wrist in vain. As she squeezed down on the woman's throat, the reaper realized the position of power she held. With a smirk, Grell traded her hold on the girl's throat so she could restrain her wrists as she began to unbutton the maid's coat. "I've always wondered what kind of reaper doesn't have the guts to finish the job. Let's have a look, shall we?" She mused, her eyes focused as she worked Cosima's shirt open next.

"You're making this all more provocative than it needs to be." The girl growled, blushing as her torso was exposed to the chilled November air.

"Well, provocation is my speciality, darling." The reaper replied cheekily, keeping the witch pinned with her body. With the task finished, Grell started up her scythe and aimed it at the scar on the girl's chest.

"Grell," The girl snapped, making the reaper pause. Their eyes met for a moment, and Cosima tried to keep the shake out of her voice as she continued. "Please, just let me go." Cosima pleaded, eyes full of desperation and for a fraction of a second, she once again saw pity, and even hesitation as Grell looked back. But she knew it wouldn't last, and tried to wiggle out of the reapers hold when the reaper simply grinned at her.

"What kind of reaper would I be if I didn't follow through? There isn't any reason to get all worked up. Just a small cut with this scythe and I can see your record. I'll be quick, I promise." She assured the girl with a wicked look on her face. Cosima looked away from the reaper, meeting Ciel's horrified eyes. She closed her eyes quickly in shame and agony as the rotating blades tore through the scar tissue on her chest.

_'Please, no. Please, please, please, don't look! Please don't look at it...Don't look at me! I don't want them to see me like this...'_ She thought as she screamed in pain. Reels and reels of film blossomed from the wound, all shining brightly. It was the last thing she saw before fading into her memories.

_Baba Lidiya always told me that I have my mother's eyes and my father's smile. But she never kept pictures of my parents, like she did with the other people in my family. Dyeda said it was because it hurt Baba when she saw them. But I didn't understand. Why would you never want to see your loved ones? Why would you push them away, forgetting about them? I didn't think it was fair that they got to remember what my parents looked like, that I would never know for certain. I would try to imagine what they would look like; a woman with eyes like mine, and a man with the same smile as me. It drove me mad, not knowing who they were._

_Growing up in a funeral home from a young age, I learned that death was a natural and inevitable part of life. These ideals were instilled further when Dyeda passed away. My grandmother was...clearly grieving, and at the time, I wasn't sure how to grieve, despite how I'd grown up. Death just...didn't make me sad. Maybe I had just grown numb to the idea. Even still, I realised it was important to pay my respects. And I did, in the way only a child knows how. My grandparents always told me not to go down into the morgue. But I wasn't afraid, even at that age. I knew, that dead was dead. That the body that lay there couldn't hurt me. And even if it could, he wouldn't. He would never hurt me. "I brought you a cherry Lifesaver. Don't tell Baba, okay? And please look after us, until I find you and mama in heaven." I whispered to him, placing the candy in his cold hand._

_It wasn't until I had reached the age of eleven that I really allowed the weight of my dead family to effect me. And though I was at a loss when Dyeda passed, I didn't mourn for him in the same way I did for my parents. This only served to widen the gap between my grandmother and me. She didn't see his death the same way I did. Of course she didn't, she had lost her husband, the love of her life. I loved Dyeda and missed him dearly, but my grandfather had been suffering when he finally died. By the end, he was only able to stay alive with the aid of machines. It was his time. He was ready. In contrast, what happened to my parents had been unfair. They had been taken before their time, they still had lives to live, a child to raise. I would visit them, on nights when I couldn't sleep, kept awake by the fact that they had been cheated out of life, that I had been cheated. It was a common ritual to sneak out to them, once I started high school._

_I laid there between them, wondering how it could be that I could feel numb and utterly overwhelmed with grief at the same time. I couldn't say if I was crying from genuine sorrow, or if it was out of frustration. It didn't matter how long I lay there and ponder, I never had an answer for myself. It was easier to sleep once I was drained emotionally, and I had made the mistake of allowing my eyes to close for too long. I didn't wake up until I heard a car door slam shut, jolting me awake. I squinted against the lights blinding me._

_"Cosima! How many times have I told you not to come out here at night?" My grandmother scolded, pulling me up by my arm._

_"I didn't mean to, I fell asleep…" I tried to defend, pulling away from her in protest._

_"It isn't safe out here at this time of night. You wanna be in the ground with them that badly?" She snapped angrily. My lip wobbled as I tried to fight back tears._

_"No…" I whispered, breaking down into sobs. My grandmother sighed, pulling me to her and wrapping her arms around me. She just held me for awhile, before speaking._

_"Vnuchka, no matter how many tears you cry to water that soil, they won't come back. What's dead is dead. You just have to make peace that you are here, and they're in heaven." She tried to soothe me with the words she always used. But in the end that's all they were, words to placate a turbulent child._

_"How is that fair? Why didn't I get to know them, to love them, why do I have to be the only one who's left out?" I bit back, as my grandmother steered me towards the car._

_"It's not a matter of why. Death comes, whether we're ready or not, whether it's fair or not. Sometimes the only reason we can find, is that it teaches us to cherish the living before they, too, are gone." She reasoned. Of course she was right, but I was young, and I was angry. Angry at the world, angry at her, for keeping my parents to herself._

_I knew I should cherish the living, but I cherished the dead instead. I found comfort in the finality of death, I idealized it. The dead do not suffer after death. Suffering is an ailment exclusive to the living. I didn't want to be alive if it meant this pain would never end. If it meant this hole inside my heart would never heal. I could escape this entrapment, if I was brave enough. Baba didn't realize my depressed state, still trying to navigate her own, and I used it to my advantage. When she was out of the house, I raided her medicine cabinet. There wasn't time for hesitation, and if I regretted it, I couldn't remember._

_I didn't time how long it took, but it didn't seem like it was that long before I forgot how to breathe. I didn't hear Baba calling for me to help her with the groceries, and I didn't hear her heart wrenching scream when she found me slumped over the edge of the tub. I didn't register when the paramedic administered Narcan, or when they loaded me into the ambulance. There wasn't an out of body experience, like some say, there wasn't a light, either. The only thing that seemed to be true, was that my life passed before my very eyes. Just like in the movies._

_I wasn't expecting the momentary consciousness that followed, which went unnoticed by the paramedic and my grandmother. A man in a black suit stood at the foot of the gurney. He was the only thing I could see. I couldn't make out his face, but it didn't matter. I knew who he was, I knew he had come for me. I wouldn't fight him, I wouldn't beg or plead, I was ready. I would come quietly, gladly. Finally. He said nothing, moved not a muscle, simply standing there. I didn't understand. "I'm ready." I said, reaching my hand out towards him. Still he did not speak, turning his face away from me. "Please!" I cried out, desperately. He couldn't leave yet, he couldn't just leave me here! "Please, don't turn your back on me..." But he was gone, and I was dragged back under into unconsciousness before I could protest further._

_When I realised I was in the hospital, I couldn't muster much of anything in the form of feeling. I felt...numb, like before, and despite the steady beeping from the heart monitor that I was hooked up to, I felt pretty dead, at least. Still, hollow as I was in that moment, I managed to force myself to cry. My grandmother cried in relief, but I cried in sorrow, in frustration. Not even Death wanted me. There truly isn't any way to escape this feeling, is there?_

_There wasn't a reprieve after that attempt on my life. Baba insisted that I went back to school the day after I was released from the hospital. That's when I began to realize that I had eyes on me. Officer Hayes; he worked security for our school from time to time, the job rotated every month between four officers throughout the year. I hadn't spoken to Officer Hayes much during that time, I was pretty occupied by my school, work and the unyielding desire to die. What was left of my relationship with Baba seemed to have evaporated after I got out of the hospital. I knew that she was angry with me, but I also knew she was angry with herself. That didn't make the silence any less awkward and painful. After months of this, I just wanted things to go back to normal between us. I didn't want her to be angry with me anymore. So I did my best to pretend it had never happened. I brought my grades up, I hung out with friends, I smiled, dammit. I put on the perfect show for her, and she fell for it. She wanted to believe I was better, that near-death had woken me up, changed me. It didn't really matter, in the end._

_I continued the self destructive habit of visiting my parents graves, opening the wound again and again. I made sure to go on my way home from school so that my grandmother didn't take notice. She didn't, but someone else did. I should have paid attention, I should have stayed alert when I noticed other people in the cemetery. It was a small plot, and it was an old one. My parents graves were the newest and last to be settled here, so it wasn't often that people came here. I should have run, when I heard their footsteps approaching, I should have been afraid when a man stood in front of me. I guess I was just naive. I figured whatever this was, they would be finished with me quickly, I hoped they would just kill me. The man behind me gripped my shoulders tightly and I bristled at the feeling as I was forced to remain on my knees. The man in front of me stepped forward, holding out a syringe. I met his eyes, they were dead, in a similar fashion to my own._

_"You aren't gonna scream, are you?" He asked, his voice gravelly and low, giving away just how old he was under that mask. I shook my head no, but I still recoiled and yelped when he came forward to grab me. I have half baked memories of being shoved into a car, and then into a box._

_I woke up in the dark, my arms bound behind my back, and a cloth tied around my mouth. The soreness in my arms and the raw feel of the corners of my mouth meant I had to have been out for a good while. I could hear voices outside of the box, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. They got closer and I recognized both of the speakers as male. "Is this her?" One asked._

_"Yeah, you wanna double check?" The other replied. There was the sound of metal on wood and the squeak of nails as the lid to the box was pried off. I immediately pretended to still be unconscious, closing my eyes before the bright light reached my face. A shadow loomed, blocking the light, before the lid was put back on._

_"That's her." The first man confirmed._

_"How will you be paying?" The second man asked._

_"I won't be." Said the first, followed by the sound of a gunshot. I flinched in surprise, curling into myself as more shots rang out with the yells of more men. A few stray bullets hit the box I was in, just above my head, turning the wood into splinters and dust. I screamed in fear, the sound drowned out by the gunfire and the gag in my mouth. And then there was silence. An eerie silence, only perforated by my ragged breaths. The lid was pushed off of the box and I looked up in terror, to see a concerned and familiar face. He sighed in relief and disappeared again. There was a sound like a chair scraping against concrete and it grated my ears. He reappeared and reached in for me. I struggled to sit up so he could grab me. He pulled me out and set me down on the chair he had used earlier. I saw the men laying around in puddles of blood and quickly closed my eyes. Normally gore didn't bother me, but at the moment I wasn't in the state of mind to be handling things well. He removed the gag from my mouth and I exhaled, thankful to be able to breathe freely again. "I'm so glad you're okay. You have no idea how lucky you are that I got to you before they could load you onto that shipping container." The man said, moving to cut the rope around my arms and wrists. I could hardly think from the shock and fear, let alone speak clearly._

_"O-of officer Hayes...how did...you fin-find me?" I tried to ask, my voice hoarse and cracking as tears rolled down my cheeks. Once my arms were cut free, he came back around to me, checking me over for wounds or blood._

_"Good, just some bruising from that rope. Come on, let's get out of here." He insisted, helping me to my feet. I nodded in agreement and followed him to a green truck. At the time, I didn't see the obvious red flags. I didn't realize that it was weird that he wasn't in uniform, I didn't realize that it was weird that we were in his personal vehicle and not a squad car, I didn't notice how he was subtly avoiding the question I'd asked him back in the warehouse. I wouldn't know just how twisted this all was until it was too late._

_As we rode in his truck, I asked again how he had found me, and he was silent for a long moment. "I was dispatched to go investigate some suspicious behavior at a warehouse, they didn't know if it was a drug operation, or maybe guns. But they knew that something was being smuggled in those crates. It's obvious now that it was a human trafficking operation." He said finally. His words horrified me. There had been other crates in that warehouse, why hadn't he checked those for victims as well? Swallowing the nervous lump in my throat, I spoke up._

_"What about those other crates? Who's gonna save them?" I questioned, and the man smiled._

_"Don't worry, I have backup on the way, they're aware of the situation." He replied easily._

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked after another moment of tense silence._

_"To the station, I need to start on a report. Who should we be calling to pick you up, by the way?" His hands seemed to tighten on the steering wheel, and I tensed up, looking at his face cautiously._

_"My grandmother." I said simply. His eyebrows raised in surprise and he glanced at me._

_"Grandmother? You don't have any other family?" I shook my head 'no'. The grin that spread across his thin lips made my stomach lurch. "Well, do you know how to get to her place from here? I can just drop you off there instead of having her come to get you." He asked, pointing at the street we were currently stopped at. I nodded and proceeded to give him directions to our house. If I had only known what he was about to do, I never would have opened my mouth._

_When we pulled up to the house and I got out, Hayes followed. I paused to look at him and he simply smiled and gestured for me to continue. "I'll need to inform your grandmother of the situation." He informed me. It made sense, it's not like he could just drop me off, but something about it just felt...wrong. This whole thing felt wrong. I pushed down the feeling. 'He saved you.' I reminded myself as I turned back towards the house and climbed up the steps to the front door. I held my breath before entering the house, walking into the living room. Baba was sat at the dining room table and gasped when she saw me. She quickly got up and came over to me, wrapping me in a big hug._

_"Cosima, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours-" my Grandmother began, but stopped when she noticed officer Hayes behind me and stepped back a bit in surprise. "Who is this?" She asked, wary of the man. He smiled and came closer._

_"I'm Officer Hayes, I work security at your granddaughter's school. I found her being harassed by a group of students on her way home and stepped in. She's pretty shaken up." He lied smoothly. I didn't understand the point of lying about where I'd been. But I didn't correct him, too relieved to be home that I couldn't process anything else. He must have had a reason for lying._

_"Are you alright, baby?" She asked, wiping the tears away from my face. I didn't answer, burying my face in her chest instead. I was just thankful to be here, safe from whatever fate had awaited me in that box._

_"I hate to impose, but would it be okay if I used your bathroom?" The man inquired._

_"Sure, it's just down the hall." She said pointing him in the right direction. He nodded and passed us._

_"I'm so glad you're alright. Did they hurt you?" Baba asked, pulling me away from her chest. She caught sight of my wrists and examined them, brows furrowed in worry. "My God, where did these bruises come from? Did those kids do this to you?" She demanded, her tone angry as she gently cupped my face. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, a muted shot rang out, making me jolt, as I felt warm blood trickling over the top of my head and down my face. I looked up in horror to find it coming from my grandmother's nose, like a running faucet. I shrieked and backed away, her body immediately tumbling to the floor with a sickening thud. I stared at her as she lay there in a growing pool of blood. Trembling, I finally forced myself to look at the man who had shot her. He met my gaze with a cold demeanor I had never seen from him before._

_"Looks like you'll have to come with me." He murmured sinisterly._

Cosima struggled against the reaper, her eyes wide as she watched her life pass her by. Tears streamed down her face as she finally closed her eyes tightly, causing the film to shudder as the cinematic record came to a sudden halt. She slowly regained her senses, seeing Grell stare at her in shock.

"H-how did you stop the record?" The reaper stammered in astonishment. Cosima gritted her teeth in anger as an aura began to form around her. The young woman sent the redhead flying back with a wall of the same energy that seemed to radiate from her. But Grell was quick, catching herself before colliding with a wall. The reaper could only stare at the woman in complete bewilderment, as did the other two who bore witness to the sudden burst of energy. The witch crumpled to the ground, her body trembling as she glared up at the reaper. She got to her feet and charged towards Grell, her eyes and hands alight with an unearthly red glow. Ciel intercepted her before she could reach the reaper, wrapping his arms tightly around her torso. He winced as he struggled to keep her in place, putting a strain on his injured arm.

"Are you satisfied now?! You spilled my fucking guts for everyone to see! I hope you're happy!" The witch snarled, her eyes burning intensely.

"Happy? You almost ruined my mascara with that Greek tragedy you call a cinematic record!" She spat back, carefully wiping away a tear before it could fall.

"Oh, excuse the fuck out of me, you're the one who couldn't leave well enough alone!" Cosima yelled, breaking free from the earl's hold on her. Before she could step any closer, a pair of pruning blades touched down, cutting off her path to the redhead.

"I think I've seen quite enough." A voice announced from the top of a building. The four looked up to see a dark haired man in a suit and glasses, with chartreuse eyes just like Grell's.

"Will? Oh, William, thank goodness you're here! I found the-" William was sure to kick Grell in the face on his way down from the roof, sending the blood red reaper into the cobblestones.

"Spare me, Grell. I saw everything." He spat coldly, landing easily on his feet.

"Everything?" They all seemed to say as one.

"Everything." William confirmed, glaring at the lot of them. Remembering her exposed state, Cosima quickly closed her coat and wrapped her arms around herself, wincing in pain when the fabric pressed against the wound on her chest. She realized that whatever weird red glow that had been on her hands a moment ago was gone now.

"Is that another reaper?" Ciel asked, looking at Cosima for answers.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is-"

"William T. Spears, from the Management Division of the Reaper Dispatch." The witch interjected obnoxiously, smiling smugly at the dark haired reaper. He regarded her with a contemptuous glare before speaking.

"Yes. And you are wanted by the Council. Originally, I came to collect Grell, but I see that luck is on my side this evening. I can now collect two rogues for the price of one." He stated, taking a step towards the woman.

"No! You can't take her, I still need her!" Ciel protested, stepping between the reaper and the maid. William's brow furrowed in irritation as his focus shifted to the young man.

"What you _need_ is none of my concern. In fact, things would be much better for everyone if you just let me do my job. This has already been dragged out long enough. Hand the girl over, and I won't have to use force." He threatened, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Do you even have a warrant to detain me?" Cosima challenged, peeking her head over her master's shoulder.

"Really, a warrant?" The earl asked, looking annoyed.

"I don't know, he's basically just a bureaucrat with pruning shears." She said with a shrug.

"In this situation, a formal warrant isn't necessary. I can take you back to Headquarters without one." The reaper replied coolly.

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that, sir." Sebastian interjected, approaching the three. William narrowed his eyes, aiming his shears at the demon. He sidestepped the scythe with a calm smile and showed the reaper the mark on Cosima's hand. "You see, I have entered a blood pact with her. She is bound to me, for the time being." This revelation was met with Grell and Ciel voicing their disapproval.

"Dissolve the pact then, leech. Unlike your unfortunate master, you can sever the bond with the girl without consequences. You're making this all harder than it needs to be." William seethed, his tone tight with annoyance.

"I cannot do that. My master needs her in order to fulfill our contract." The butler replied, placing a hand over his heart with a smug smile.

"You're really in such a hurry to have your soul devoured?" The dark haired reaper demanded, glaring at Ciel, who only bothered to glare back.

"Perhaps he will change his mind, but until then, she belongs to me. Do you really want to waste anymore of your time fighting over this?" Sebastian challenged, pulling both young adults closer to him. Without further protest, William turned towards the opening of the ally. He grabbed Grell by her ear and pulled her along, causing her to cry out in protest.

"Come along, Grell. We're leaving, for now. Protect her with your pathetic life, demon. The result could be catastrophic, should you fail." He called over his shoulder.

"Certainly, sir. You can trust me." The demon answered, bowing mockingly.

"I have no other choice, until I can return with reinforcements." The reaper growled before disappearing with his underling. When the servants returned their attention to their master, he was knelt beside his aunt's body. He closed her glazed over eyes and covered her with his coat to keep the light rain off of her. He stayed that way for a long time, Cosima had lost track at some point. Noting the late hour, Sebastian stepped forward, placing a hand on the noble's shoulder.

"Are you ready, sir? We should leave before someone sees us." The demon urged, keeping his tone gentle. The earl nodded, moving to stand up.

"Yes, let's go." He said, turning to his servants. He hadn't shed a tear, and the maid knew as much, but she understood that while he may mask it, he was not well.

"I'll prepare you some tea when we return." The butler offered with a smile, guiding his master towards the exit of the alley. Ciel brushed him off and shook his head.

"You will do no such thing." He argued, his words stern but his voice passive.

"Master…"

"You're injured, aren't you? We all are...tending to your wound is priority. Tea can wait." He explained, and the butler smiled down at him.

"That won't be necessary, I heal at a much more accelerated rate-"

"Sebastian, that was a death scythe she ran you through with. I can't imagine your accelerated healing will help much against a wound like that." Cosima interjected, eyeing the blood-crusted wound.

"She's right, we should get you patched up, before you end up hurting yourself more." The earl added. Ciel just wanted the attention to be on someone else while he tried to process the events of the night. Cosima understood this and couldn't blame him, he looked so...empty. She could feel that much, and she felt pretty dead inside herself, after having to relive those memories against her will. The ride back was silent and tense, everyone preoccupied by their own thoughts. The witch went over the sequence of events that had lead to Grell viewing her record and realized something she hadn't in the moment; Sebastian hadn't moved to stop her, and Ciel didn't give him the order to, otherwise he would have without question. Her eyes narrowed at the thought and she felt angry tears burn her eyes, wiping them away before they had the chance to fall.

When they finally arrived at the townhouse, they made their way to the young master's chambers so that they could begin treating the wounds that everyone sustained from the fight. Cosima went to her room to retrieve the medicine bag that Madame had left behind as well as rags to mop up the inevitable mess.

"Let's take care of you first." She said quietly, offering to help the earl out of his damp and bloody shirt. She examined the wound, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Its not as bad as it looks. How do you want to treat it?" She asked, looking up at the man. He glanced at his butler and shook his head.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He inquired, offering his arm to her again.

"More or less. Mey-rin taught me a few things." She told him, and he nodded. The witch washed the wound and surrounding skin, revealing that the cut was much smaller than she had initially thought. Relieved, she moved on, disinfecting the wound with antiseptic she had found in the medicine bag. Ciel grimaced at the burning sensation and the maid blew air on it to lessen the feeling. She finally packed and wrapped the wound snugly.

"Thank you." He said, examining the bandages. She nodded and turned her attention to Sebastian next.

"Ladies first." He insisted, and the girl sighed, shedding her wet clothes. The demon moved stiffly as he worked to clean the blood from her chest with a wet rag. "The bleeding has slowed considerably, however, you'll need stitches. We need to take you to the hospital." He concluded, carefully prodding at the torn flesh.

"No. No hospitals." She rebuffed firmly.

"Cosima-"

"William knows that I'm hurt, I'm sure he has other reapers surveillancing the hospitals in the city. They'll be waiting for me to show up at one." She explained to the earl.

"I apologise in advance." The demon said and the woman nodded, closing her eyes as he did what he needed to. She was thankful when the pain turned into a dull, sore sort of sensation. The witch thanked him before struggling back into her damp blouse, buttoning it halfway.

"Go on and undress." She ordered, digging around in the bag for something sharp. A little irritated when she found nothing, she picked up the scissors she had used to cut the bandages. She opened them and dragged the sharp end of the blade down the palm of her unmarked hand. With wide eyes, Ciel grabbed the scissors from her.

"What are you doing!?" He snapped, looking at the laceration on her hand. Cosima looked at him like he was overreacting and pulled her hand away, going back over to the butler.

"Healing him. That book detailed virgin blood and its uses. Whoever owned the book at one point must have worked closely with demons." She informed him, letting the wound bleed over Sebastian's wound. The humans both watched in astonishment as the flesh slowly began to close. It was an agonizing process though, and she had made several more cuts up her arm to yield more blood. After what seemed like hours, the demon gently guided her arm away.

"You've sacrificed enough for one night, my lady. Any more and we would be forced to have you seen by a medical professional. Thank you for your generosity." He said with a kind smile. Cosima nodded mutely and took a seat while he worked to heal her fresh wounds.

"What seems to be troubling you?" He asked, finally finished treating her.

"You let her see my record, you just...stood by and watched." She replied coldly, not bothering to meet the butler's gaze. He smirked somewhat.

"To be perfectly fair, I was only asked that I keep you alive, not that I protect your secrets." He said, sounding amused. The condescending undertone set the witch off.

"I don't care what the order was! That was a shitty thing to do and you know it." She snapped, glaring at the demon. She turned to Ciel next. "And you, I understand that you wanted the information from my memories, but records don't work like that, mindlessly spewing out memories. The memories that play are those of significance to the person. Didn't you realize that when we saw Madame's?" She demanded, her face reflecting the hurt and anger she felt. The earl was speechless, he truly didn't know how to answer for what he'd done. He knew it was selfish of him, to once again let her get hurt for his own gain.

"Forgive me, my lady." Sebastian tried to say but Cosima shook her head, standing up.

"If either of you try to grill me about what you saw tonight, I'm done." She grumbled, picking up her wet clothes and the rest of the soiled laundry.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel asked, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"I'll leave." She threatened, glowering at her master. It was his turn to be angry now as he watched the woman march to the door. He grabbed her, forcing her to look at him.

"You can't just leave over something like that!" He barked. She winced, but refused to be bullied over the matter.

"Watch me! What happened to me was no one's business but my own and you both let her rip it out of me!" She shouted back, tears of frustration once again burning her eyes.

"How is that fair, Cosima? You and I are finally even and you want to run because it hurts? Because it's embarrassing?" He assumed, returning the witch's heated glare.

"That's different!" She argued, tears crawling down her cheeks.

"You know things about me that no one should, things that I would never share with anyone. How is it any different?" He challenged, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Because you weren't supposed to be real!" She said fiercely, earning a look of what seemed to be hurt from the noble. She hung her head, desperately trying to keep herself together. "None of this was ever supposed to be real." She breathed, her hold on the clothes tightening. Jaw clenched, Ciel stood in front of her and reached out to grab her face.

"Look at me. I am real. All of this is real. This is my life, not some story for you to entertain yourself with! So don't try to make me out to be the villain now that your life has been exposed in the same manner." He snarled, letting go of her. She wet her lips and nodded curtly.

"I'll leave you to rest." She murmured, shutting the door quietly. She allowed herself to cry freely as she made her way down to the laundry. Finally alone, the witch fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. What the hell was she doing here? Why was she sent here, of all places? She always thought of herself as strong, as a survivor, a fighter. But tonight had proved her wrong. Reliving her past after shoving it all to the deepest part of her mind only showcased how weak she still was. Really, she should be used to being exposed against her will for others. She thanked the powers that be that she had been able to stop the record before it showed any of her time in captivity. It would have completely destroyed her if Ciel had seen her like that. The thought alone made her want to vomit. He would never look at her the same if he knew what she had done just to survive those long months.

With a heavy sigh, Cosima cleaned off her face and stood up. She left the dirty clothes down there while she changed into dry clothes, before coming back down to wash them. She smiled a little as she used the techniques that Mey-rin had taught her. She didn't realize it would come in handy so often, then again, she probably should have figured as much now that she was working for a man with such a dangerous job. She hung everything out to dry on the line in the garden, and made her way back to her room. She was ever thankful for the sleeping arrangements here at the townhouse, as she was staying in a guest room, and had access to her own private bath. She was still chilled to the bone from being in the rain, and losing all that blood hadn't helped either. She stepped into the steaming water she had painstakingly heated (the only downside to this bath: no running water). She cringed as she stubbornly slid into the water up to her neck, gasping when the hot water touched the slash on her neck. She and Sebastian both must have forgotten about it. As if on cue, there was a knock on the bathroom door and a familiar voice.

"May I come in?" The demon asked, and Cosima eased further into the water up to her cupid's bow.

_"No, you may not. I'm not interested in talking to either of you for the remainder of this evening. I just want to sleep this off."_ She thought, her brow creasing in anger. The bastard really couldn't take a hint.

"As you wish. Though, you should keep in mind that the young master made a good point." The butler replied, his tone neutral. The witch exhaled loudly through her nose and sat up.

"I know he did!" She shot back, her face flushing. She shut her eyes tightly and exhaled slowly, tilting her head back against the porcelain. "I just...I need time to think. I'll talk to him in the morning." She finished, her voice just above a whisper as she rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Very well, goodnight." He said, his footsteps retreating from the door. Cosima sighed again, fully submerging herself under the water. She stayed that way, until her lungs could take it no more and she broke through the surface of the water, gasping for breath. Satisfied, the woman dried off and dressed herself in her nightgown before working to drain the tub. She was thankful that she had yet to be tasked with water duty at the manor, as it seemed like a very tedious task. As she got ready to lay down, she noticed something lying on top of the comforter. She reached out to grab it, realizing that it was her glasses. She sighed, smiling somewhat as she set them on her bedside table. Well, he may have let her get hacked to bits, but at least the demon had been kind enough to keep her glasses in one piece. With a sigh, the maid crawled onto her bed, sprawling out like a starfish. She spent the next two hours staring up at the ceiling, hoping her brain would give out eventually and let her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so its been…a hot fucking minute since I've updated and for that I apologize. I've just been really anxious about posting this chapter because I feel like peoples interest in this story could easily fall off after this chapter. If it isn't obvious, this story is going to center very heavily around my OC and with that, I'm including her past and part of her record. What you're going to read is the tamer half of her story and I'll probably post the entirety of her record separately so that you guys aren't forced to read it if you don't want to. Tbh, Cosima's record was a vent piece for me during a really dark time in my life. Earlier this year I was struggling a lot with nightmares regarding my trauma and this was my way of trying to get it out. It's totally fine if you hate it, this isn't even the whole fucking cinematic record I have for her. Like, I…really took the whole Hayes situation and dove head first into creating a terrifying situation for my character. So I guess whether or not I decide to include the heavier stuff later on will be based on how people receive this chapter. In another fic I wrote, I had a character with anxiety and depression and someone was not very fond of it so now I'm like nervous to even talk about things like this in my fics anymore because it'll come off as "edgy" or "dramatic". I'm just self conscious about writing characters with mental illness because I know not everyone is going to be able to connect with that, and that's okay. Feel free to skip over her record if her backstory doesn't interest you.**


	17. Chapter 17

_I was back in the ambulance, and that reaper was at the foot of the gurney. I could see him clearly now. His silver hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, his face had beautifully sharp features, and his eyes; those eyes were unmistakable. "You can't just leave me here!" I cried, trying to reach the reaper that stood before me. He looked back at me, his eyes full of tears._

_"I cannot take you with me, child. Please, understand."_

Cosima screamed in anguish, waking herself up as the sound tore through her chest. A familiar silhouette materialized beside her bed, catching her by surprise.

"Are you alright, Cosima?" The demon asked, his brow furrowed in concern. She sighed, she must have sounded like she was being murdered for him to react so quickly.

"Yeah...I'm..." she took a shuddering breath in and wiped the tears from her face. "Just a nightmare. But now I know who I need to talk to about this scar." She replied, pulling on her robe and putting her glasses on.

"Are you leaving at this hour my lady?" He asked in bewilderment, watching her slip into her wet shoes.

"Yes, I have to confront him." She said, pulling open her door.

"You know where he is?" The demon inquired, following behind her as she speedwalked down the hall. She slowed outside of Ciel's chamber door, keeping her footsteps light before speeding up once again, dead set on reaching the front door of the townhouse.

"Yes. Until now, I didn't know who he was, I couldn't recall his face. But my dream cleared up all doubt." She explained, reaching for the doorknob. Sebastian grabbed her shoulder, and she paused to turn to him.

"They're after you, how do you know there won't be a trap set up for you?" He challenged, and Cosima smiled gently.

"Because I trust him. Why would he save me just to turn me over to them now?" She reasoned, slipping from his passive grip. The butler seemed conflicted as she opened the door, watching him.

"Stay safe, my lady." He said finally, glancing meaningfully at her marked hand. She nodded in understanding before trotting out onto the rain slick streets. Her feet led her without much thought, bringing her to the face of a familiar building.

The witch stood outside of the funeral parlor, her heart pounding like a hammer in her chest. She felt like her tongue was made of lead, making it hard to swallow. She wasn't sure how to proceed, she had simply come here without thinking it through. Firstly, she had no idea if Undertaker would even be here this late, and if he was, she didn't know if her presence would be welcomed. Secondly, if he was here, how would she announce her arrival? Should she knock, or just walk into the shop? She decided on the latter, finding the door unlocked. She stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind her. The whole parlor was dark, she couldn't see anything and decided she should stay put until her eyes adjusted. She stood there for a few minutes, trying her best to summon the courage to call out for the reaper. With a frustrated growl, she shut her eyes tight and spoke up.

"Undertaker, are you here?" She called into the darkness, hoping she had spoken just loud enough for him to hear her from wherever he was. She heard movement in another room and felt her stomach lurch. She kept herself rooted to the spot, trembling slightly. The creak of floorboards came closer, and she could see light coming from an oil lamp approaching from behind the curtain that separated the front of the parlor from the rest of the building. The reaper ducked around the partition, looking puzzled when he spotted the woman. He had half of his hair pulled back out of his eyes, and he wasn't wearing his usual robes, wearing only a linen button up shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"Cosima? What are you doing here so late?" He asked, punctuating the inquiry with a yawn. She couldn't seem to get her mouth to move, her brain having apparently melted from the sheer stress of her internal battle. When Cosima didn't answer, the reaper came closer, looking concerned now.

"What's the matter, my dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." He jested, trying to offer her a smile. Finally finding her valor, she met his gaze.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one in the ambulance that day?" She asked, pulling down the collar of her night gown to expose her scar. The smile faded from the reaper's face and he stumbled over his words a bit.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, darling." He tried to lie, but she could tell it was a skill he lacked. 

"I tried to kill myself! The reaper sent to collect me let me live. It was you, wasn't it?" She snapped, losing her patience.

"Er, well, I suppose it could've been, but I haven't been active in decades--" He tried to evade the question, but the maid wouldn't allow it.

"Don't try to lie to me, I saw your face in my cinematic record tonight!" She rebuked, her brow furrowed in anger.

"Tonight?" He repeated, confused. He spied the healing wound that ran alongside the scar he had left, as well as the line of split skin across her throat. "That ripper got ahold of ya, hm?" He assumed, his eyes suddenly sad. She nodded and Undertaker sighed, leaning against one of his coffins. "'Spose I can't hide it any longer, then. Aye, that was me. I was assigned to your soul a few years before I escaped the Reaper Dispatch." He answered, his eyes cast off towards the window of the parlor. The witch was quiet for a long moment, taking in the information.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"What would you have me say, Cosima? What _could_ I say?" He retorted, an edge in his voice, his eyes piercing her, almost as if _she_ had been the one keeping secrets. The woman remained silent, gathering herself as not to snap at him in her frustration.

"You let me live..." She murmured, unable to look at him. The reaper closed his eyes briefly before answering.

"Yes." He said, looking at the trembling woman. Her hands were clasped tightly as she mustered the strength to speak her mind, to say the one word that circled her again and again.

"Why?" She asked, her voice shaking as she fought back tears. Just _why_ had he spared her life that day? For years, she thought it was all a sick fucking joke, that he would leave her there, only for her to suffer unimaginable torment. She had cursed him every night she lay in her bed, down in that basement. She _hated_ him for letting her live. And for what? Did he not have the guts? That didn't seem like him, he was supposed to be a legend, why would he suddenly lose his resolve? _Why am I still here?_

" _Why?_ " He repeated, his tone dark. She could only nod, desperate for his justification. He came over to her, looking down at the young woman. He swiped a tear away with his thumb, holding her face gently. "I know that sorrow, I know the hurt that drove you over the edge. You reached out for me, and I _wanted_ to take your hand," He pressed his forehead against hers, pausing for a moment. "I wanted to, if only to ease your pain for a moment." She met his eyes, completely enraptured by his presence. "But I couldn't. I couldn't punish you that way, you were just a child." He murmured, his voice soft. Cosima felt her heart clench at the memory of that day; she had seen the despair in his eyes. She exhaled shakily, pulling away from him a bit.

"You would have made me a reaper." She concluded, making the obvious connection. Undertaker nodded, going back to his spot, leaning against the coffin.

"Yes. At the time there was little exception for that. But I couldn't bear to put you through it. After all, you were strong enough to rise above that pain. A quality that I envied and admired, even now." The mortician explained. They watched one another, Undertaker recognizing the conflict in her eyes. He could only imagine what she was thinking, it was taking everything in him to remain calm and collected. Or, at least, to look the part. A part of him wanted to apologize for being a coward, for not doing his job, for not telling her who he was, for not owning up to what he'd done. Because in the end, he hadn't saved her out of the goodness of his heart, he hadn't done it because he believed she wanted to live. He saved her because he couldn't bear to take her on. He saw too much of himself in her, and a selfish part of him wondered what would happen if someone like him had been given a second chance, even if they hadn't asked for it. 

After a moment of tense silence, Cosima approached him, her eyes not leaving his as she stood only a few inches from him. The witch wrapped her arms around the man, holding him tightly. His back muscles tensed, surprised from the sudden affection. He remained unmoving for what felt like an eternity, and the woman began to wonder if this had been the wrong thing to do. Cautiously, the reaper returned the embrace, cradling her head against his chest. She understood now, he thought he was saving her from a fate worse than death. _Ha_ , she wanted to laugh in his face. How completely wrong and foolish he had been that day. In death, as a grim reaper, maybe she would have found an actual purpose. If she had died that day, like she was supposed to, her grandmother would still be alive. The thought alone made her anger spike, fisting her hands on his back. Her life was not worth saving, and to have it prolonged had only brought her suffering. 

But as she gazed up at the man, ready to tell him just what she thought about his _divine intervention_ , her wrath, her hatred, years of resentment caught in her throat and died before the words could reach her tongue. She couldn't, she couldn't tell him that he had been wrong. Because she could see that he already knew. She couldn't shove the blame onto him when he couldn't have known what would happen to her. She had spent the last nine years of her life treating him as the villain of her story, and maybe she was right. But there was more to it than that, more than just right or wrong. He clearly didn't realize what he was doing, and how the hell was she supposed to look him in the eyes and tell him that she didn't want the life he'd given her? After a moment, the woman spoke.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, but..." She started to say, pulling away to look up at him properly. Her gaze faltered, and she let out a dry laugh, staring at the floor now. "I feel like I turned out to be such a let down." She scoffed, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"Would you have really wanted this instead? To be like me, unable to change or grow from your pain?" He asked, his voice almost pleading. He had seen right through to the core of her soul without her uttering a single word. Guilt filled her as she met his forlorn eyes.

"No, but...it's just, things weren't the same after that. I didn't even really feel _alive,_ until I came here. And that's...that's a really long time to feel that empty." She said hoarsely, trying not to cry again.

"I know...and I'm sorry for that. I know that letting you live doesn't fix the feelings that led you to that in the first place. I was just too cowardly to force this on you."

"But it was my choice to make, wasn't it? Shouldn't I have had a say, in whether I lived or died?" She asked, looking up at the reaper.

"There is no choice without consequence." He answered, wiping away the last of Cosima's tears. He tilted her chin up, examining the laceration on her neck with a grimace. "Let me stitch this, otherwise it'll leave a nasty scar." He insisted, slipping past her. The woman smirked and followed him behind the black curtain.

"I'm kind of the queen of nasty scars." She muttered, absently running a finger over the scar on her chest.

"Sit." Undertaker ordered lightly, tapping the metal cadaver table. Cosima sighed and did so reluctantly, trying not to think about how unsanitary this was. "Don't worry, I sterilize it every night." He said, as if sensing her discomfort while he rummaged about the small room for his things. "Though, I recall someone had interrupted me in the middle of that process." He teased, giggling at the revolted groan the redhead let out. "I don't have any numbing agent, for...obvious reasons." He warned, setting a dish with his tools on the table next to the witch.

"I think I can handle it." She assured him. She'd been sliced and diced enough tonight that she doubted a needle and thread could inflict much more pain on her. The reaper smirked as he threaded the curved needle.

"Good, because I'm not stopping halfway through." He said, chartreuse eyes catching blue as he fastened his fringe out of his face with a Bobby pin. He used his finger to guide Cosima's face up and forward, giving him better access to the wound. "I want you to look straight ahead. Keep your neck and jaw relaxed, and try not to talk." He instructed, cleaning the wound and surrounding skin. She willed herself not to flinch at the cold. Cosima couldn't look but she could hear Undertaker grabbing his tools from the dish. "I'm going to start now." He told her and she resisted nodding, offering a hum of acknowledgment. She inhaled sharply when she felt the forceps grip her skin. The woman closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she felt the needle being forced into her skin. "Good, just breath." The reaper praised, tying off the first interrupted suture.

"Hope you know what you're doing." His eyes darted to hers quickly before returning to his work.

"I should think so, I did the lovely stitchwork you see here." He replied with a wink. She resisted laughing and rolled her eyes. Silence surrounded them while Cosima watched his face as he carefully stitched her wound. His expressions kept her occupied through the first four sutures; she found it funny how he would worry his bottom lip as he concentrated. By now, her neck was numb from being poked so many times. Only occasionally would it cause her to wince when the needle pierced her skin. Undertaker seemed content not to speak, but the quiet was uncomfortable for her, her thoughts were far too loud not to speak.

"So, what, you were holding out that you'd get to do this someday?" She blurted, shattering the calm air. The reaper's brow furrowed briefly.

"Pardon?" Cosima swallowed hard and the mortician paused at the movement. 

"I couldn't have been the first person under eighteen to kill themselves. Certainly not the first you'd been assigned to." She continued, keeping her voice impassive. There was another pause before the man returned to stitching her.

"No, certainly not." He said tightly, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the wound.

"So what made me different?" She asked, drumming her fingers absently on the cadaver table. "What's so special about me that you decided I deserved to live?" She wondered, her brow creasing in confusion. She hissed in pain as the needle was pushed through her dermis by mistake. Undertaker inhaled deeply, putting his tools down on the table loudly and fixed her with a glare. Her throat went dry but she stood her ground, refusing to break eye contact.

"It had little to do with what you deserved and everything to do with my cowardice." He gritted, his voice dropping an octave lower than she was used to hearing. Goosebumps raised on her skin and she was given a reprieve from his hard stare when he walked away. "I was naive, thinking I wouldn't have to answer for what I had done, and I never imagined I would have to answer to _you_." He said from somewhere behind her. She could hear him taking the lid off of a jar and his footsteps as he reappeared in front of her. "So, frankly, I haven't given it much thought since it happened." He finished, cleaning up the bit of blood that had spilled from the wound. Cosima's eyes narrowed a bit.

"You haven't thought about me since you gave me the _gift_ of life?" She nearly spat. She did flinch when the man reached out to hold her face in his hands. His face was serious and stern, contrasting greatly with the easygoing expression he usually wore.

"I have thought about you everyday for the last fifty years. Everyday." He professed. "I just chose to avoid my selfish reasonings behind _why_." He explained, letting go of the woman. Cosima swallowed again, shame filling her. She was clearly treading choppy waters, but if she didn't talk about this now, then when? The reaper seemed to center himself again and picked up his tools. "Again, I attribute this to my cowardice." He muttered, finishing the closure on the suture he had left unfinished.

"You say you're a coward but I think it takes some serious balls to pull something like that. No doubt they raked you across the coals after the fact." The vulgar comment made the reaper guffaw.

"Ah, well, I suppose that's all relative to what you consider _scary_ to begin with. I may have been the perfect reaper but I didn't _fear_ the Council. So breaking the rules wasn't an act of bravery for me." He replied, smirking. "And I think…" he started to say. "if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't change what I did." He murmured, once again concentrating on the suture.

"Why's that?" Cosima challenged, earning an annoyed huff from Undertaker. _So much for keeping quiet._ He thought, though he couldn't really blame her for grilling him. He'd probably do the same in her position.

"Because I'd rather be here, stitching up your neck, fumbling to explain why you're alive in the first place, rather than spend an eternity being the object of your resentment." He answered easily, once more pausing to look at the witch. "Because at least this way, when you die, you won't have to come back." He reasoned. "A natural life. That's what I thought I was giving you. A chance to die, and stay dead, like you so wanted." He told her, staring down at her. Cosima returned the stare, taking in what he had told her before finally nodding in understanding. Her hands moved, unsure of themselves, and cupped the man's face. She could see the irritation on his face at being interrupted once again. His expression softened however, sensing her insecurity as she looked at him.

"Are you happy I'm alive?" She asked, her voice quiet. A small piece of her feared his answer. Perhaps confronting him had made him rethink what he'd done. Maybe he would regret it, knowing that she hadn't wanted this. She could sense him tense up defensively, but he made no attempt to protest her actions.

"Overjoyed, _cheri_." He whispered, as if he thought speaking louder might frighten her. His eyes briefly flicked to her mouth before meeting hers again, almost imperceptibly. Observing this, she found the courage to pull him into a gentle kiss, catching the reaper off guard. Undertaker recovered quickly, smiling against her soft lips as he returned the kiss. Maybe...if he was so glad to see her, this had all been worth it. Maybe her life wasn't about finding happiness, but bringing it to others. If her life made him happy, maybe she _did_ have a purpose. He pulled her just a bit closer, relishing the tender display of affection before pulling away to survey Cosima's face.

"I've done _something_ right, then." The reaper sighed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You are insistent on interrupting my work, aren't you?" He assumed, smirking at the witch. Cosima chuckled and nodded.

"My apologies, please continue." She said, leaning back on her hands.

"May I?" He bit back sarcastically, grinning wolfishly at the woman as he picked up his tools again.

"Well, I haven't got all night." She huffed, earning an amused hum from the reaper. After a few more pokes and knots, the mortician finished the last stitch and stepped back. He nodded in approval before setting his tools in the dish and grabbing a roll of gauze. He gently dabbed a salve on the closed wound before carefully wrapping her neck.

"All done, darling." The reaper announced, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Cosima resented herself for blushing so easily and looked away. "It's late. You ought to get back to the earl, before he sends his mutt after you." He said finally, smirking at the young woman. She nodded, slipping off the cadaver table.

"I'll be back in the morning to help you with Miss Kelly, and with Madame. I think it would be best that Ciel have time to grieve, and so I'll take care of her burial arrangements." She explained, taking on a more serious tone of voice as they walked to the front door of the parlor.

"That boy is blessed to have you looking after him." He told her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I'll see you in the morning." She murmured before stepping out the door and slipping out into the night. Cosima took her time walking back to the townhouse, feeling a little lighter now. It was one less mystery for her to unravel, but she knew that there was more to come. What had happened that night with Grell was uncannily similar to the same energy she had seen when she escaped from Hayes. She had pushed the reaper away quite violently without even making a conscious effort to do so. Which begged the question; what the hell _was_ that? How had she been able to do that? Yes, she gathered that it had something to do with Magik, but where did this all come from? Why hadn't her abilities shown up earlier in her life? She had been in plenty of life or death situations after Hayes had kidnapped her, so why hadn't it shown up then? More importantly, would she be able to learn how to use these powers properly? These thoughts made her head swim with confusion as she made her way back to the townhome. As she came up into the drive, she spotted a familiar figure waiting for her in the doorway, arms crossed. Cosima suddenly felt like a teenager who had been caught sneaking back home from a party. She took a deep breath and continued on her path, unwavering.

"Where have you been?" The earl demanded, glaring openly at the witch. She shook off the shred of guilt she felt, returning his glare.

"Out. Is something the matter?" She asked, slipping past the man.

"You left rather quietly, neglecting to mention to me that you would be leaving." He said, his tone passive aggressive as he followed her up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and faced the noble.

"I apologize, my Lord, I didn't realize it was necessary to report my every move to you. It won't happen again." She spat, before turning to continue walking. Ciel grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him as he opened the door to the parlor and gestured for her to enter.

"You seem to forget that there are reapers out to collect you. Going out alone, without telling anyone first is a remarkably stupid thing to do. What was so important that you would risk your safety?" He inquired, genuinely baffled by her recklessness. Somehow, this had even topped her stunt at the mafia headquarters. Cosima rolled her eyes, plopping down into one of the armchairs with an annoyed huff.

"If you absolutely must know, sir, I went for a walk." She answered hotly.

"How odd, Sebastian mentioned something about you meeting up with a certain reaper." The earl said with a smirk, pleased that he had caught her in a lie. _That fucking snitch._ The maid thought, gritting her teeth. Well, with her horrible cover blown, she saw no need to lie any further. She relaxed her body against the chair, her face becoming neutral as she looked at the young man. The sudden change in demeanor threw him for a loop, and he too tried to mimic her supposed ease.

"Yes, I went to confront the reaper who had let me live." She confessed, crossing her legs. His brow furrowed slightly in worry.

"This reaper is nearby?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the witch.

"Yes, I bumped into him when I was out on my errands the first day I was working for you, but I didn't realize who he was at the time. So I went back to see him." She said, intentionally being vague about the details. She knew for a fact that she should keep Undertaker's true nature to herself. She found it odd that even Sebastian hadn't accused him of being suspicious. Covering his eyes really _was_ all he needed to do to keep his identity secret, if it fooled a demon.

"And what did he have to say for himself?" Ciel questioned, leaning back in his chair. Cosima was silent for a brief moment, contemplating her next words.

"Did I ever tell you where reapers come from, my Lord?" She asked, earning a confused look from the noble. He shook his head and the witch smiled, sitting up in her seat. "When someone takes their own life, it is a sin against God. It's considered spitting in destiny's face when a human decides that their life ends when _they_ say so. Such arrogance is punished by not allowing their soul to rest. Instead of going to Heaven or Hell, those who commit suicide are forced to take on the task of reaping souls. Day in and day out, they have to watch people's lives flash before their eyes, learn of their regrets and unfinished business. This is their punishment, until the day that they are forgiven for their sins." She told him, observing him as he allowed the new information to sink in. After a long silence, the earl nodded in understanding, gesturing for the woman to continue.

"When I tried to kill myself, the reaper assigned to collect my soul watched my cinematic record. In doing so, he felt the same sorrow he had in his previous life. He didn't want me to suffer the same fate, he didn't want to be the one who punished me. He said that he couldn't do such a thing to a child. So he let me live." The witch explained, tensing up a little recalling her exchange with the reaper.

"How come this reaper of yours didn't turn you in?" He wondered.

"He deserted his job about fifty years ago. He could _try_ to turn me in, but that would only put himself at risk. He's a wanted man in the world of reapers." She replied, smirking a little. Ciel didn't seem to have anything else to say or argue on the matter and the redhead stood. "It's terribly late, sir. I think we should both retire, if you have no other inquiries." She suggested with a cordial smile. The noble nodded in agreement, following the maid to his chambers. She began the process of helping him undress, smiling to herself the whole time. Noticing this, the earl called her out on it.

"What are you so happy about?" He questioned, raising a brow at her. She grinned and shook her head.

"I'm just flattered is all." She said, unbuttoning his waistcoat.

"Flattered?" He repeated, his brows drawing together.

"That you would go to the trouble of getting dressed, probably ready to go out looking for me and then scold me like a disobedient child. I say, it's very sweet that you trouble yourself over someone like me." She teased, winking at the noble. He rolled his eyes, slipping into his nightshirt.

"If you act like a petulant child, you'll be handled as such." He grumbled as the maid untied his eyepatch, earning a chuckle from her.

"Certainly, but you know that I'm capable--"

"But you are not, Cosima." He cut her off sharply. "That was made **very** clear tonight. I have no doubt that you can fend off humans, but these beings, these _reapers_ , you don't stand a chance and if you got hurt, _actually_ hurt..." He trailed off, his jaw tensing as he looked away from her.

"Way to deflate my ego, sir. You're right though. I'll begin training with Sebastian as soon as we get back to the manor, as you instructed. I will also take it upon myself to study more about...whatever magick is inside me. No doubt it could be useful to you and myself, if I learn how to control it." She amended with a smile.

"Very well." He said, taking a seat in the armchair in front of the fireplace. Cosima watched him for a moment while he watched the fire. When he finally glanced up at her, his eyes focused on the gauze around her neck. He was certain they hadn't been there before she went to her room.

"Did he…" The earl trailed off. The maid looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yes, he did. He was insistent he dressed it." She answered, meeting her master's eyes. Ciel simply nodded and looked back at the fire.

"Good."

"I almost forgot. But since it's expected that I tell you every detail of what I do or plan to do," She began, earning a glare from the earl. "I should let you know that I'll be assisting Undertaker with the bodies tomorrow. Miss Kelly is going to need all the help she can get," she continued, moving to stand in front of him.

"and I think it would be best if you allowed me to handle Madame's funeral arrangements." She finished, unsure of what his reaction would be. 

"On what grounds?" He asked, looking a bit irritated that she would try to insert herself where she really had no business being.

"Whether you admit to it or not, losing her is not easy for you. You deserve time to process without the added strain of arranging her burial and ceremony. Maybe then you'll have the chance to grieve something for once." She argued, looking at him with pity. He understood that she meant well, but he still loathed her for it. With a heavy sigh, the man relented.

"Fine, just...take good care of her." He said quietly, keeping his gaze focused on the slowly fading fire.

"You can count on me, master. I will see to it that she is comfortable." The woman replied, smiling kindly at him. When he didn't speak to dismiss her, she frowned slightly. She realized just how exhausted he looked, his face pale and eyes tired. Carefully she approached, but he didn't seem to notice, deeply contemplating the events of that evening. Cosima perched herself on the armrest of his chair, leaning her head on his and offering her marked hand to him. Reluctantly, the Earl laced his fingers with hers, confused by the gesture.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, craning his head to look at her.

"Offering you physical reassurance. I know that you aren't fond of affection, and probably less so from me, but it's all I can really do for you in a time like this..." She answered softly, savoring the contact. She wouldn't admit to it aloud, but she loved affection, even after all she had endured. In fact, it made her crave it that much more. Ciel said nothing in protest or favor of her actions, opting for a mildly awkward silence. 

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for keeping these things from you. Please understand that I would never want to hurt you intentionally." The witch finally spoke, closing her eyes tightly in shame. She felt horrible for keeping him in the dark, but could she have really saved Madame if she had told him the truth? She doubted it.

"I'm sorry, too. The right thing for me to do would have been to earn your trust and allow you to tell me about yourself when you were ready. I shouldn't have let you get hurt like that." He said, fidgeting with the golden ring on his middle finger.

"No more secrets?" She suggested, smiling to herself.

"Yes, no more secrets." He agreed, purposefully tracing the sigil burned into her palm. She held it out for him and he placed both rings in her hand, standing to go to bed. The maid followed, setting the rings on the bedside table next to his eyepatch.

"I think I've realized why I try so hard to protect you." She began to say, catching the noble's attention. "It's because I see myself in you. There was no one there to guide or save me when I was in the darkness. I had to pull myself up from Hell. But if I can give you more, if I can be the light within the darkness, I will be that for you." She said sincerely. Ciel seemed conflicted, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of the proper response.

"Your concern is unnecessary." He finally decided to tell her, sounding ambivalent.

"Sir, her last wish to me was that I stay beside you. Please allow me to fulfill that for her, and for myself." She urged him, earning a sigh from the young man.

"Very well." He surrendered, reaching for her hand. Befuddled, the woman gave it to him and he pulled her to him, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. Her shoulders tensed in surprise, her jaw dropping slightly at the unexpected movement. He held her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. "If you promise to let me alone about it after tonight, then I'll indulge you, just this once." He muttered, trying to sound as though he despised the affection. Cosima held back a chuckle and returned his hug, holding him much more gently. She sighed quietly, smoothing a hand over his hair as she closed her eyes. He seemed to go rigid at her touch, before relaxing against her and sighing as well. She understood his pain, the agony of watching your loved one murdered before your eyes, having their blood on your hands. She knew how it felt to have everything slip through your fingers. Her eyes welled with tears, reliving her own horrible memories. She held them back, not wanting to be weak in that moment. It was her turn to be strong and offer support.

"Cosima," The earl said suddenly.

"Yes, my Lord?" She replied, opening her eyes.

"Stay with me, just until I've fallen asleep." He requested quietly, as if he were ashamed to ask. The witch smiled and pulled away to look at her master.

"Of course, sir." She answered happily, allowing him to get into bed before she blew out the candles and turned off the lights illuminating the room.

Hours later, in the early morning, Sebastian entered to check on his master. The butler chuckled softly, a smirk playing at his lips at the sight before him; Cosima kneeled next to the bed, resting her head on her arm on the bed, her hand intertwined with Ciel's. _Well, at the very least, they aren't fighting anymore,_ he thought to himself. He quietly approached the woman, waking her gently. She blinked lazily, groaning a little at the disturbance.

"Glad as I am that you two have reached a middle ground, I think you might be more comfortable resting in your bed, my lady." He told her, his voice low so he could avoid waking his master. Her brow creased and she pulled her head up, looking at him with a hint of concern.

"Are you feeling well enough to take over?" She asked, not wanting to overexert the demon if he was still in pain from his injury. He shook his head, offering his signature smile to the maid.

"Of course, a Phantomhive butler who cannot recover from a death scythe quickly isn't worth his salt." He assured her, placing a hand over his heart. The woman simply nodded, still half asleep as she forced herself to stand. She yawned and made her way to the door with no word of protest, willing to do just about anything if it meant she could go back to sleep.

In the days that followed, Cosima worked diligently with Undertaker to prepare and preserve the bodies, learning a lot in the process. She had a decent amount of knowledge retained from her classes and independent study she had done and was relieved that she was actually able to help rather than hinder his work. From there, she gave him instructions on what Madame would be buried in and the flower arrangements, even helping him build a special coffin for the baroness. Meanwhile, Sebastian took the liberty to notify Madame's other relatives and close friends so that they could attend the funeral. He also delivered a brief letter from Ciel to the Queen, informing her that Jack the Ripper had been stopped, permanently. 

Church bells rang as the service began, people filling the pews of the building. It was an extraordinary turn out, given the sudden notice, but it only attested to the impact that Madame had made on people's lives. Though, a few of them could hardly hide their disdain for the funeral arrangements.

"Preposterous! How could they bury her like this? With red roses, no less!" One man whispered rather loudly.

"And a scarlet dress?" A woman chimed in.

"How improper!" The man replied.

"But think of how she loved the color red." Another guest reasoned. Those in attendance stood when the sermon ended, some staying for the wake, others taking their leave. As others began to leave the church, Ciel slipped past them. Elizabeth stood next to her aunt, wearing the very dress she had lent to Cosima only a few weeks prior. He walked up to her quietly, grabbing her hand gently. She gasped in surprise, turning to see it was him. Her face was stained with tears, green eyes glistening with sorrow.

"You're here!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him as she fell into shaking sobs. He held her tightly, his chest heavy as he tried to console her, pressing a kiss into her golden hair. When she finally calmed down, she left him alone in the church to address the woman that lie in the coffin. The earl sat on the edge, leaning over her so he could get a better look at her. He pulled the rose from his lapel, placing it in her auburn hair.

"White lilies and plain dresses didn't suit you in life and they wouldn't have now. You belong in the color red, the color of passion, the color of spider lilies. Rest peacefully, Aunt Anne." He whispered, gently squeezing her cold hand. Once he had said his goodbyes, he wandered to another part of the church, where he ran into Lau. The pair stood in silence as they both watched Madame's coffin being taken outside for burial.

"You aren't going to report the true identity of the Ripper to the Queen, are you?" The man asked suddenly, turning to the noble. Ciel shook his head.

"There is no need. Her wish was that I put a stop to him. I did my part." He answered stiffly, turning his gaze back out to the graveyard.

"By doing so, your feet are steadily sinking into the bog." Lau began, catching the earl's attention. The Chinese nobleman smirked. "After all, the Queen is the one on the other end of your leash. Should you bite her too many times…" He trailed off, opening his eyes to glance at his acquaintance. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Speaking of biting the hand that feeds you, opium dens are beginning to become a problem. If you want to get out, now is the time to do so." He retorted spitefully, earning a chuckle from Lau.

"If I did that, I'd have to think of a new avenue for business. But I have yet to exhaust my interest in this country, nor in you, for that matter." He said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "It is my hope that you will show me many more interesting things." He finished, walking past him to leave the church. With Sebastian in tow, the earl made his way out to an unmarked grave, where Cosima and Undertaker stood, seemingly cracking jokes.

"Have you two finished?" He asked, a little annoyed with their blatant cheerfulness while in a cemetery. 

"Twice as fast with this one to assist." Undertaker said, jabbing a thumb in the maid's direction

"The final victim of Jack the Ripper." Sebastian murmured in surprise.

"It seems she was an immigrant from Ireland. With no one to take charge of the corpse, we gave her a modest burial." Cosima explained, propping herself up with the shovel in her hands.

"It was kind of you to give her one to begin with, earl." The mortician pointed out with a knowing smirk.

"This was not kindness. She died because I prioritized catching the Ripper over saving her." The noble corrected him, frowning.

"Do you regret your actions?" The reaper challenged.

"No, I fulfilled my job to the Queen." The earl replied curtly.

"The Queen, hm? I don't much care for her attitude. She likes to sit up high and force you to do all of her dirty work. Doesn't seem fair to me." Undertaker said with a frown, earning a glare from the young man.

"That is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring." Ciel stated, looking down at the sapphire ring on his pointer finger.

"That ring sits more like a collar around your neck, my Lord. And the karma you speak of is a chain, keeping you leashed to Victoria." The reaper warned, walking up to the young earl.

"Yes, and I _chose_ this." The noble argued, his brow furrowing in determination. Undertaker grabbed Ciel's tie, pulling the earl towards him

"Careful, that collar might choke you yet." He growled, taking Ciel by surprise. After a moment, the mortician released him, smiling once more. "I would watch myself around that woman if I were you." He forewarned, walking away from the group, leaving them all at a loss for words. Once Undertaker was out of sight, Ciel led the way back to the carriage, his two servants following quietly. Cosima joined the Earl's side so she could speak to him.

"He's right, you know. The Queen may be fond of you now, but if you continue to leave dirt behind like with this case, things will start to unravel. Watch your step." She told him, placing a hand on his back.

"Noted." Her master hissed, making a point to walk ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long wait on this chapter, sorry about that! Hopefully the length makes up for my absence!


End file.
